Non, c'est non ?
by p0chi-x
Summary: Hermione, jeune fille modèle, élève studieuse, préfète en chef. Drago, jeune homme arrogant, réputé Dom Juan, préfet en chef. Vous imaginez quoi ! Qu'ils vont pouvoir se supporter ? Faut pas rêver ! Mais...
1. Chapter 1

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 1.

-Hermione ? Tu viens ?

La jeune femme se redressa de sur son livre en un instants, et regarda Ron avec étonnement (1), comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Il la dévisagea et lui expliqua gentiment qu'ils devaient aller faire leurs achats pour leur rentrée, la dernière année de Poudlard s'annonçait difficile, et Hermione ne cessait de dévorer tous les livres extra-scolaires qu'elle pouvait trouver.

-Où est ton insigne de préfète en chef ?

-Ron, ne soit pas ridicule, je ne vais pas porter cette chose !

-Cette chose ?!! Hermione, c'est plus qu'une chose, c'est ce que j'ai souhaité pendant toute ma scolarité !

-Ecoute Ron, si je le pouvais, je te le donnerai cet insigne, j'ai beaucoup mieux a faire que des faire régner l'ordre quand des examens aussi importants que les ASPIC se présentent en fin d'année !

-Mon dieu, Hermione ! Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Tu vas pouvoir retirer tous les points que tu veux à Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, et tu te plains. Je ne te comprendrais vraiment jamais ...

Harry venait d'entrer dans la pièce et sourit franchement quand il comprit que Ron et Hermione polémiquaient encore sur le poste de préfète qu'Hermione avait obtenu. Ils en parlaient minimum cinq fois dans la journée, et Harry avait l'impression que seulement cinq fois était un euphémisme, car ils ne parlaient vraiment que de cela !!

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais nous devons y aller, maintenant !!!

-On sait, s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.

Harry pensa encore une fois que les deux jeunes allaient vraiment plus que bien ensemble (2). Mais il ne précisa pas sa pensée, car la derniere fois qu'il l'avait fait, il s'était fait gifler gentiment par Hermione et un son meilleur ami avait éclaté d'un rire franc. Ils se levèrent enfin et Hermione enfila un pull en coton par dessus son débardeur qui laissait entrevoir ses formes apétissantes.

xxx

-Très bien, cinquante mornilles je vous prie !

Harry sorti son argent afin de payer ses livres, et rejoignit ses amis, qui l'attendaient dehors. La somme de ses livres était de plus en plus exorbitante, et il annonça a ses amis qu'il allait vendre ceux dont il ne se servait plus. Hermione s'offusqua, elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse vendre des livres car « ils ne s'en servaient plus », ce qui irrita Ron et Harry au plus haut point. Elle annonça qu'elle allait prendre une glace à la terrasse de Florian Fortarômeavec sa meilleure amie, qui approuva.

Ainsi Hermione et Ginny se retrouvaient avec un sundae chacune, sur la terrasse ensoleillée du glacier, quand Ginny fixa Hermione d'un air interrogateur. Hermione comprit tout de suite à quoi Ginny voulait faire allusion, puisque c'était le seul sujet qui l'interressait depuis des semaines : Ron. Non, avouons-le, Ginny parlait autant de Harry que de Ron.

-Oui, Ginny ?

-Oh, Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, ne m'envoie pas balader, mais je veux savoir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir cette fois ? Comment Harry passe-t-il son temps pendant les cours de sortilèges avec Flitwick pour nous endormir ?

-Non, en fait je voulais te parler de...

-Ron. Si ce n'était pas Harry, ça ne pouvait qu'être de Ron. Oui, Ginny ?

-Que trouves-tu d'attirant chez mon frère ?

-Mais rien.

-Mais alors comment se fait-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Aha, Ginny, tu t'avances dans un terrain inconnu, je ne suis pas plus amoureuse de Ron que de Drago Malefoy.

-Oh mon dieu, quelle horreur, s'exclama une voix glacée dans leur dos.

Hermione se retourna et vit avec exasperation que Malefoy etait derrière elle, et avait entendu la conversation.

-Malefoy, au moins tu es rassuré sur mes sentiments à ton égard, annonça-t-elle avec un sourrire faux.

-Mon dieu, quelle horreur. Granger, si tu m'aimes autant que Weasmoche, j'ai beaucoup à craindre, tu vas tenter de me draguer toute l'année ?

-Malefoy, comme d'habitude, tu es très, trèèès sûr de toi (3), mais tu vois, je préfererais embrasser Cornelius Fudge sur ses deux fesses plutôt que de sortir avec toi, ou même de te draguer si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oh, mais je peux lui en parler si tu veux, il est très amical avec ma famille si tu l'avais oublié...

-Tsss.

Hermione se leva en reglant les deux sundaes avant de lancer d'un air désobligeant :

-Au fait Malefoy, ta robe est à l'envers.

Le jeune homme rougit affreusement avant de se rendre compte que la jeune femme avait raison. Il la regarda s'éloigner en trépignant de rage.

xxx

Quand Hermione rentra au Square Grimmaurd ce soir là, elle se jura de retier dix points a Malefoy à sa première attitude déplacée. La soirée passa à une vitesse vertigineuse, il fallait préparer les valises, laver les derniers vêtements, les dernières robes. Hermione prévu une robe de soirée, car l'année précédente, un bal avait été organisé, Dumbledore ayant remarqué que les élèves étaient enjoués lors de leur quatrième année, la jeune femme voulait donc prévoir d'etre à son avantage, au cas où le directeur aurait prévu une nouvelle fête cette année là.

Hermione dormit d'un sommeil de plomb, et le lendemain arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, du plus profond de ses songes.

xxx

Les quatre adolescents se tenaient sur le quai de la voie 9¾ et s'aprétaient à monter dans le train quand un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleux calmes tapota l'épaule d'Hermione qui se retourna vivement, quelque peu sur les nerfs en ce début de matinée.

-Excusez-moi, Miss, mais vous êtes préfète ?

-Oui, pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que vous devez porter votre insigne, et de plus, vous devez faire le voyage dans un compartiment à part. Veuillez dire au revoir à vos amis le temps du voyage je vous prie.

-Et moi qui pensait que vous veniez me voir pour me dire que j'étais la plus belle chose qui vous soit arrivée ! Rigola-t-elle en embrassant ses amis.

Le jeune homme rit de bon coeur et s'excusa de lui avoir fait de faux espoirs. Il la conduisit à son wagon, et annonça :

-Je dois avoir environ trois ans de plus que vous, j'arrive de France depuis peu, et si je ne puis pas dire que vous êtes la plus belle rencontre de ma vie, vous êtes la première rencontre interressante que je fais dans cette Angleterre qui m'est encore inconnue !

Hermione rougit et entra dans le wagon après avoir donné son nom à l'inconnu qui se révéla s'appeler Lex. Elle cessa de sourrire et déposa son sac sur le premier siège qui lui apparut, puis se redressa. En replaçant une mèche rebelle, elle fit le tour de la pièce qui semblait petite de l'exterieur, mais était en réalité plus grande que sa propre salle à manger. Son regard s'arrêta sur un corps penché sur son sac. Elle le regarda se redresser et ne pû réprimer sa surprise quand elle vit qui était son alter-préfet.

* * *

_(1) Vous voyez le genre ? Un peu comme un alien, j'sais pas si ça vous fait ça aussi quand vous étiez a fond dans votre truc. Bref._

_(2) Genre je vais les faire finir ensemble, Beurk ..._

_(3) Rien qu'un peu (A)_


	2. Chapter 2

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 2.

-Malefoy ?!! Merde...

-Oh non, je rêve, et moi qui pensait que le vieux fou s'était racheté en me nommant préfet-en-chef, je sais maintenant qu'il est toujours aussi inutile.

Hermione secoua la tête et s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil voisinant son sac.

-Avec la grâce d'un hippopotame, Granger.

-Avec l'arrogance d'un mangemort, Malefoy.

Le jeune homme se raidit et prit le parti d'ignorer royalement la remarque qui lui avait fusé au visage. Il sortit un livre de son sac, « Sortilèges Utiles En Cas D'Urgence Noire », qu'Hermione devina – à juste titre – comme un livre de magie noire (1), seulement il n'était pas appelé par son vrai nom. Hermione se pencha vers son sac et en retira le « Mensuel de la Métamorphose », auquel elle s'était abonnée depuis l'été.

La matinée se passa ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy ait mal au coeur a cause de la lecture, et dusse sortir un instant. Hermione en profita pour se changer. Malefoy rentra dans la pièce au moment où la brunette fermait sa robe, et le jeune homme pû apercevoir le dos musclé d'Hermione, son soutien-gorge blanc simple et élégant. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, et toussota, avant de dire d'un ton des plus méprisant :

-Quelle horreur, Granger, ferme ça, je vais faire des cauchemards encore trois mois si cette vision me reste à l'esprit.

Hermione se retourna vivement, les joues plus rouges que jamais, et annonça d'un ton de défi :

-Qu'y a-t-il Malefoy, tu n'as jamais vu de fille en soutif ? Ou alors as-tu l'esprit aussi pervers et noir qu'un mangemort digne de ce nom, et tu as profité de ma nudité pour t'instruire suffisamment, afin de ne pas perdre ta réputation de tombeur, que je sais non-fondée ?

-Tu sais Granger, c'est pas parce que tu es encore vierge à 17 ans que tu es obligé de retourner contre moi tous les reproches que tu te fais, hum ?

Hermione replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, et le regarda de son air le plus charmeur possible.

-Qu'y a-t-il Drago, tu n'as pas réussi à m'avoir alors tu ne peux t'empêcher de me détester ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas de suite, car il était par trop surpris qu'Hermione puisse réagir ainsi. Il reprit ses esprits quand il vit la moue méprisante sur le visage de la jeunette.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Granger. Nous avons une tournée a faire, va du côté des griffondors et des serdaigles, je m'occupe des serpentards et des poufsouffles.

Hermione partit, laissant un délicieux parfum de vanille derrière elle. Drago resta quelques instants ainsi, à ne plus savoir où il en était. Dieu ce que la Sang-De-Bourbe était désirable avec son faux-air amoureux. Il se demandait ce que cela faisait d'être vraiment amoureux. Il n'avait jamais vu cet air sur le visage de toutes les filles qu'il avait dragué depuis sa première année. Il se changea rapidement, et partit du côté des verts et argents.

xxx

Hermione se demanda encore quelques minutes comment elle avait pû prendre un air tellement amoureux, en éprouvant tellement de haine envers Malefoy. Elle préféra ne plus y penser, et sourit franchement à ses amis quand elle rentra dans leur compartiment. Fred et George l'acclamèrent faussement, faisant semblant de lui faire des révérences. Elle donna une claque rapide à Fred qui lui saisit la main et annonça d'un air de conspirateur :

-Ne me caresse pas ainsi, Hermione, tu vas faire verdir Ron de jalousie !

Hermione retira son poignet de l'étreinte de Fred et riant franchement, mais Ron n'avait pas l'air de rire. Il lança un regard assassin à son frère, et les jumaux explosèrent d'un éclat de rire qui réveilla Ginny, qui s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier embrassa la rouquine sur le front. Hermione sourit tendrement devant cette preuve d'amour simple mais franche. Elle ressortit rapidement pour faire le tour des compartiments.

xxx

-Mon amouuuuuuuur !!!!

-Pansy, je t'en prie, ne crie pas comme ça, je vais être obligé de retirer des points à Serpentard pour chahutage dans le train.

La jeune brune éclata d'un rire superficiel qui aurait fait grimacer n'importe quelle personne honnête. Mais Crabbe et Goyle explosèrent de rire, ce qui exaspéra Drago. Il partit faire sa ronde, et s'aventura dans les allées réservées aux Serdaigles et aux Griffondors. Il entendit un rire franc suivit de celui de deux hommes. Il s'avança vers le compartiment pour voir qui riait si fort, espèrant retirer des points à des griffondors trop bruyants, mais avant de clancher, il eut la bonne idée de regarder à l'interieur. Il n'ouvrit pas la porte car c'était celle du compartiment des amis de Hermione, et cette dernière s'y trouvait. Il ne pouvait donc pas montrer sa présence sans éveiller les soupçons de la jeune femme. Il s'éloigna à regret, car le rire cristallin de la Griffondor lui semblait bien moins ennervant que celui de sa « petite amie ». Drago retourna chez les serpentards, et pris Pansy dans les toilettes, lui retira son tee-shirt et l'embrassa le plus passionément possible. Comme à chaque fois, il n'alla pas plus loin, et lui rendit son tee-shirt avant de sortir de la pièce et de retourner dans le wagon réservé aux préfets. Le soutien-gorge de Pansy Parkinson était d'un vert criard, pourvu d'un trop-plein de dentelle, rendant le tout superflu, tout comme le rire de sa propriétaire. Drago sourit intérieurement, se disant que sa petite amie était parfaite. Il savait tellement bien mentir, tellement bien se mentir, maitenant...

* * *

_(1) Nan parce que si il se fait choper à Poudlard avec un livre de Magie Noire il est dans la me-merde, donc les vendeurs de ce genre de livre innovent, ils donnent des noms un peu cachés._


	3. Chapter 3

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 3.

Hermione et Drago ne se recroisèrent plus du voyage, car le jeune homme restant dans la cabine réservée et la jeune femme cherchant toujours une occupation à faire, des conseils à donner, ou des des réprimandes à distribuer, ne vit pas le temps passer, et n'eut nul besoin de retourner dans le wagon des préfets en chefs. Elle ne pensa plus à Drago de la soirée, car lors du repas, elle et ses amis avaient tant de choses à se raconter qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir.

A la fin du repas, Hermione et Drago durent enfin se retrouver pour donner aux préfets les règles de bases, les mots de passe de leur maison réspective, celui de leur salle de bain attribuée, et leur indiquèrent où les trouver en cas de besoin : dans leur salle commune, au quatrième étage. Hermione et Drago durent ensuite se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Hermione crut qu'elle allait frapper le blondinet quand elle vit la moue ironique sur son visage quand elle lui rappela que le professeur McGonagal leur avait dit de passer voir Dumbledore. Elle tenta de se calmer quand elle prononça le mot de passe pour aller dans la tour du vieil homme.

-Dragibus Rose (1)

-On ne fait pas plus stupide, ironisa Drago.

-Tu as dû oublier de te compter, rétorqua Hermione.

Drago ne répondit pas, car l'escalier montant associé à leurs pas les avait fait arriver prématurément devant la porte de Dumbledore. Elle s'ouvrit seule, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait frappé. Hermione entra, sûre d'elle, Drago suivant, son air arrogant sur le visage.

-Asseyez-vous jeunes gens, sourit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir professeur. Merci de m'avoir nommée préfète en chef.

-Quelle faillote tu fais, Granger!

-Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous entendez à merveilles ! S'exclama le professeur.

-J'espere que vous vous moquez, professeur. Malefoy est arrogant, imbu de lui-même, désagréable et insultant.

-Granger est faillote, à les chevilles les plus enflées de la terre et se croit interessante, et belle en plus de ça !

Dumbledore sourit quand les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à débiter leur phrase en parlant le plus fort possible, afin que le directeur puisse les entendre distinctement. Il leur expliqua que s'ils avaient été choisis, c'était pour faire régner l'ordre, et non pas pour s'apprécier. Drago et Hermione émirent en même temps un grognement. Ils se regardèrent, sans animosité, sans mépris. Ils étaient surpris d'avoir eu la même réaction. Pendant qu'ils se dévisagaient ainsi, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Dumbledore les regardait en souriant, comme un père regarde son enfant marcher pour la première fois. Les deux adolescents souhaitairent bonne nuit à Dumbledore et retournèrent dans leur salle commune sans s'adresser un seul mot, ni un seul regard.

Ils entrèrent d'un même pas. Hermione s'arrêta :

-Malefoy, je veux des règles précises, et je veux que tu les respectes.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je respecter tes règles, Granger ?

-Parce que sinon, tu vas vivre un enfer, et j'imagine que moi aussi.

Drago sembla réfléchir, puis acquiesça. Ils s'assirent d'un même mouvement face à face, devant la table basse sur laquelle ils écrivirent leurs règles.

Hermione écrivit, de son écriture ronde et soignée :

_1° Interdiction d'entrer dans la chambre de l'autre sans autorisation du propriétaire._

_2° Une demi-heure est autorisée le matin dans la salle de bain par personne, une heure le soir._

_3° Une fête par mois est organisable par préfet, avec un nombre d'invités maximum de 35 personnes, avec 2:00 comme couvre-feu. Le colocataire a le droit de se mêler à la fête._

_4° Interdiction de violer l'intimité de son colocataire, ou d'utiliser ses affaires sans son autorisation._

_5° Le colocataire doit réguler ses rencontres nocturnes, et se limiter à une personne par mois maximum._

Drago écrivit, de son écriture penchée et serrée :

_1° Granger obéit à toutes mes conditions, n'importe quand, n'importe soit-elles._

Ils échangèrent leurs feuilles, et explosèrent de rire. Il s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

-Tu veux rire ? Jamais je ne réspecterais tes conditions !

-Elle est inégale, je dois t'obéïr en tout et pour tout !! C'est du sexisme !

-Exactement. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais le droit de faire les mêmes choses que moi !

-Parce que ça s'appelle une colocation. Si tu as quelque chose à modifier, dépèche-toi avant que je ne cèle le parchemin.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle déchira le papier de Drago, et il barra un mot pour le remplacer en quelques secondes. Hermione regarda rapidement et vit que Malefoy s'autorisait une copine par semaine, et non une par mois. Elle acquiesça et signa. Malefoy signa en grimaçant, et la Griffondor jeta un sort sur le parchemin.

-Ainsi, tu ne pourras pas ne pas le respecter. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, si la colocataire, c'est à dire moi, est d'accord pour quelque chose, alors il n'y aura aucune resistance, pour la porte de ma chambre par exemple. Si à un certains moment ta présence ne me dérange pas, tu pourras rentrer, la porte n'opposera aucune résistance. Au contraire, si je ne veux pas, tu te heurtera comme un débile. Ca marche dans les deux sens, rassure-toi ! (2)

Drago marmonna un vague « ouais », et prit la salle de bain. Hermione dupliqua le parchemin, et en mit un dans sa chambre, l'autre dans celle de Drago. Apparement, il n'avait rien à cacher car l'accès à la chambre du jeune homme ne lui était pas encore refusé. Hermione sourit et alla se coucher.

* * *

_(1) Je ne sais pas si vous vous souveniez que Dumbly aime tout ce qui est moldu en matière de sucreries, et disons que ledragibus sont les bonbons que je préfère, enfin j'crois )_

_(2) J'la trouve un peu tyranique quand même notre Hermy !_


	4. Chapter 4

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 4.

Hermione se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin. Elle regarda longuement la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Le décor était agréable, le tout de rouge et or, comme le blason de sa maison, lui réchauffa le coeur. Les meubles étaient enacajou vernis, donnant un air ancien mais pas trop à la pièce. Un immense miroir lui permettait de voir son reflet de son, et de se voir entièrement une fois debout. Sa valise était ouverte au pied de son lit, et Hermione entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Elle rangea tout méthodiquement, par couleur et par genre de vêtement dans la grande armoire de sa chambre. Elle prit ses produits de beauté et alla dans la salle de bain. Une petite horloge magique décompta le temps à partir du moment où elle entra. Elle rangea ses affaires en dessous de celles de Drago, et pris sa douche. Elle se parfuma de vanille, comme à son habitude, et ressortis environ deux minutes avant que son compte à rebours ne soit écoulé. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, en se pomponnant devant le miroir.

xxx

Drago se réveilla en entendant le bruit de la douche. Il mit du temps à se rappeler des evenements de la veille, et observa le décor de sa chambre. Exactement le même que celui de la chambre de la brunette, à cela prêt que les couleurs étaient vertes et argentées, et que le bois des ses meubles était de couleur miel, et non pas foncé comme dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Drago entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Il n'avait que du vert et du noir, ce ne fut donc pas difficile. Il entreprit de faire sa musculation journalière. Deux cent cinquante abdominaux, une centaine de pompes, des tractions, et quelques étirements, afin de ne pas avoir de crampes. L'eau s'était arrêtée de couler depuis un bon moment, et Drago sortit, afin d'aller se laver.

xxx

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, et une Hermione encore humide et en serviette de bain blanche sortit, se heurtant presque à Drago. Ses cuisses étaient fines et musclées, et Drago eut le temps de remarquer qu'Hermione avait pile ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Hermione, quant à elle, le regarda de haut en bas. Il était vêtu seulement d'une bas de pyjama, son tee-shirt humide des efforts qu'il avait fourni sur le bras. Il était magnifiquement musclé, sans être un M. Muscle non plus. Sa silhouette fine et pâle s'écarta afin de laisser passer Hermione qui le regarda rapidement, pour que Drago ne le remarqua pas. Ils ne s'adrèsserent pas la parole, mais le contact fut visuel. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux (1). Ils se passèrent devant comme si l'un et l'autre n'existait pas, presque honteux que leurs yeux se soient croisés.

xxx

Hermione descendit manger juste après s'être habillée. Il était encore tôt, et peu d'élèves étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle. Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient déjà là. Hermione les rejoignit, et un emploi du temps apparut instantanément devant ses yeux. Elle le prit et grimaça, quand elle vit le nombre de cours en commun qu'elle avait avec les Serpentards. Les garçons virent son visage, car il acquièscèrent.

-Il n'y a pas un seul jour sans que les Serpentards ne nous collent...

-Harry à raison, regarde Mione, tous les jours nous avons quelque chose !!

-Merde... L'avantage est que comme j'ai plus d'options, notre cher Malefoy ne pourra pas trop me gêner, vu que je rentrerais tard à la salle commune... Le temps de faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque, tout ça, je devrais être dans ma salle commune au minimum vers 18:30 !!

xxx

Drago entra dans la Grande Salle après Hermione. Il y avait déjà beaucoup plus de monde, et une fois assis, il reçut son emploi du temps. Ses camarades ne cessaient de répeter que les Griffondors seraient toujours là, Drago n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il avait un cours par jour minimum en commun avec Hermione Granger. Le blondinet commençait à se demander si Dumbledore n'en faisait pas expres...

* * *

_(1) Imaginez, au cinéma, la scène aurait été au ralenti, créant un effet très... HOT Mdrrr, nan mais c'est vrai quoi :P. Bref, le contact est physique entre nos deux chéris_


	5. Chapter 5

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 5.

Hermione était remontée dans sa chambre quand elle entendit Drago rentrer. Elle avai laissé sa porte ouverte et l'entendit donc jeter quelques sorts par-ci par-là pour ranger les quelques affaires qu'il avait déjà laissé trainer un peu partout. Il fredonnait une chanson des Bizarr'Sisters, et Hermione chantonna les paroles. Elle termina de se lisser les cheveux, qui commençaient à être habitués au sort qu'Hermione leur lançait une fois pas jour, et elle n'avait presque plus besoin de le faire. Elle savait que c'était impossible qu'elle récupère ses chevuex une fois que le sort serait bien incrusté, mais elle préfèrait ne pas récupérer sa tignasse, les cheveux lisses lui allaient tellement mieux ! Hermione sourit, car elle n'était pas du genre à penser à ses cheveux comme une personne très superficielle : Pansy Parkinson ...

xxx

Drago entra dans la salle commune en fredonna sa chanson préférée des Bizarr'Sisters, et lança quelques sorts pour ranger ses affaires qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout, ce qui n'était pas le cas des affaires personnelles d'Hermione. Il était encore en train de chanter quand il entendit une voix féminine chanter exactement la même chanson qu'elle. Il s'approcha de la chambre de la jeune femme, et s'adossa à la porte, la regardant se coiffer avec interêt.

xxx

Drago ne savait pas qu'Hermione l'avait vu, son miroir était tellement grand qu'il n'y avait pas d'angle mort ou presque dans la chambre. Elle sourit mais fit comme si de rien n'étais, continuant de chanter et de se coiffer. Drago passa sa main dans les cheveux, et sourit avant de ressortir. Il retourna dans sa chambre et fut surpris du bazarre qu'il avait pû mettre dans la pièceen une soirée et une matinée ! Quelques sorts bien placés allaient arranger ça. Il regarda son réveil, il n'était que 8:15 et Drago s'ennuyait ferme. Il retourna dans la salle commune, et y trouva Hermione lisant un livre plus gros qu'elle, posé sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On n'a pas encore de cours, comment peus-tu avoir des devoirs ?

-Et depuis quand mes occupations t'occupent-elles ?

-C'est histoire de plus m'ennuyer, Granger.

-Ah, okay. Alors pour ta gouverne, je lis, parce que j'aime ça. Et pas pour avoir des devoirs supplémentaires, ou autre, tu vois ?

-T'es maso, nan ?

-Non. Par contre j'peux te faire mal si tu veux ? Lança-t-elle en tirant la langue.

Drago se recula et Hermione commença à lui courir après. Ils crièrent comme des gamins, quand Drago s'écria :

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire Granger ? Je ne suis pas l'un de tes stupides amis avec qui tu peux jouer comme une gosse à trappe-trappe !

Hermione se raidit et rétorqua que lui aussi, était en train de jouer à trappe-trappe. Drago se rendit dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus, et Hermione alla dans la salle de bain. Le compte à rebours ne se mit pas en route, car Drago n'avait pas besoin de la pièce. Hermione se regarda longuement dans le miroir sans comprendre quel était le sentiment qui l'envahissait. Elle détestait Malefoy, mais en même temps, elle aurait bien aimé qu'ils aient une colocation agréable.

De son côté, Drago faisait de la musculation, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait réfléchir. Ses pensées ne pouvaient pas prendre le dessus quand il comptait le nombre de pompes ou d'abdos qui lui restaient à faire. La cloche sonna la fin des cours de 9:30, Drago se redressa, et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Hermione sortit sans un regard pour Drago et alla préparer ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme se passa sous l'eau froide, se coiffa rapidement et remit sa robe de sorcier par dessus ses vêtements. Hermione n'était plus là quand il sortit. Son sac n'était plus là, et Drago cria de toutes ses forces, il se sentit étrangement mieux à cet instant.

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient devant la porte de potions, avec tous les autres élèves ou presque, car le cours commençait dans quelques minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 6.

-Sortez votre livre, et ouvrez-le page 13, vous allez préparer un filtre d'amour. C'est la potion la plus simple de cette année, nous allons donc commencer par ça.

Harry avait grimacé quand Rogue avait fermé la porte, car le professeur l'avait regardé. Rogue les mit seuls, car il pensait que c'était une potion très simple à préparer. Drago et Hermione étaient à une éternité l'un de l'autre, et ne pensait plus à la partie de trappe-trappe des quelques minutes précédentes.

La récréation sonna, et Rogue leur expliqua que cette année, ils n'auraient pas de pause entre chaque double-cours, car le programme requis aux ASPIC était d'une difficulté ahurissante. Certains élèves soupirèrent ou grognèrent, et Rogue annonça en souriant faussement :

-Ce n'est pas parce que je vous déteste, non. Vous verrez que tous vos doubles cours ne s'arrêteront pas entre deux. Vous n'aurez plus de pause entre chaque heure, vous êtes des grands maintenant. Et puis, je ne sais pas si vous avez remquarqué, mais presque tous vos cours sont des doubles cours. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Reprenez votre potion, si vous avez le niveau requis vous aurez terminé une dizaine de minutes avant la sonnerie, et vous écrirez les ingrédients que vous avez utilisés, de mémoire. Si vous copiez dans le livre, je le saurais de toutes manières.

Hermione reprit sa potion, et tout le monde fit de même. Celle de Neville avait une étrange couleur rougeâtre, tandis que celle de Hermione était rose transparente, une couleur magnifique, celle de Drago était un peu moins translucide, mais était toute aussi appétissante. Environ dix minutes avant la fin du cours, Hermione coupa une petite mèche de cheveux et là mit dans sa potion qui laissa exploser une petite fumée rose en forme de coeur. Drago avait fait la même chose presque au même moment. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux en même temps du bureau de Rogue, et donnèrent leur fiole. Celle de Drago était légèrement plus foncée que celle d'Hermione, et celle-ci en sourit de satisfaction. Ils eurent cependant la même note, ce qui fit enrager Hermione, car son parchemin et sa fiole étaient meilleurs que ceux de Drago, mais elle mit cela sur le compte de la maison du jeune homme.

La sonnerie retentit, et Hermione sortit de la salle enfumée pour attendre ses amis. Elle avait pris soin de remplir quelques fioles de son filtre d'amour. En sortant, Harry ne la vit pas et la bouscula, pleins d'une mauvaise humeur apparente.

-Ma potion était violet clair ! VIOLET CLAIR !

-Oui, et celle de Neville etait rouge, presque marron, et il a eu un Acceptable, et moi aussi, la tienne était meilleure que nous !

-Et combien as-tu eu, Harry ?

-Oh, Hermione, je n't'avais pas vue... J'ai eu Désolant. Désolant ! DESOLANT !!

-Oui, je crois avoir compris, Harry... Il aurait au moins pû te mettre, je ne sais pas moi, Piètre ?

-Hermione, là tu ne m'aides pas.

-Pardon, allez, viens, nous allons manger.

Les trois amis partirent ainsi manger. La salle était bondée d'élèves de sixième et septième année, apparemment, Dumbledore c'était arrngé pour que les élèves soient ensembles, par tranches d'âge.


	7. Chapter 7

DES0LEE P0UR LE RETARD, J'ETAIS PRIVEE D'0RDINATEUR. MERCI P0UR T0UTES V0S RWIEWS QUI M'0NT REM0NTE LE M0RAL. J'V0US EMBRASSE F0RT 333

* * *

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 7.

Hermione était remontée dans sa chambre pour prendre les manuels nécessaires à ses cours de l'après midi : étude des moldues, la jeune femme sourit en pensant que ses amis auraient à supporter un cours de divination; un entrainement au vol sur balai, Hermione ferma les yeux en essayant de ne pas stresser, en effet, elle avait le vertige depuis son plus jeune âge; et arithmancie, pendant laquelle ses amis pourraient faire leurs devoirs, car ils n'avaient pris aucune option (1). Ses affaires dans son sac, Hermione s'attarda sur le courrier déposé sur son bureau, et remarqua une petite lettre, semblant imbibée d'un produit rosâtre. Hermione sourit, car elle savait que ce produit était un filtre d'amour, et que si elle ne se lavait pas les mains après avoir lu cette lettre, elle tomberait surement amoureuse de la personne qui la lui avait envoyée, en effet, Hermione étant très angoissée de nature, se rongeait les ongles. Elle ouvrit la lettre et pû lire :

« _A 17:30 à la bibliothèque, je t'attendrais devant la porte de la réserve. _»

Elle sourit et referma la lettre. Elle prit son sac, le jeta négligeamment sur son épaule droite, et abandonna le reste du courrier. Drago était dans la salle commune. Elle lui demanda :

-Malefoy ? T'aurais vu quelqu'un rentrer dans ma chambre ?

-Ben j'vois pas comment ça serait possible puisqu'il n'y a que mes amis et tes amis qui ont le mot de passe de notre salle commune !

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Pourquoi ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et faillit mordiller son pouce, par reflexe, mais elle s'arrêta juste avant, et regarda Malefoy, qui l'observait.

-Pour rien.

Elle sourit et alla se laver les mains. Elle ne vit pas que le regard de Malefoy la suivit jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa relativement bien pour la jeune femme, qui réussit à faire gagner une vingtaine de points à Griffondors grâce à grande participation en arithmancie, et en étude des moldus. Ellese sentit un peu ridicule en cours de vol, car elle connaissait toutes les théories, certes, mais ne savait pas monter sur le balai sans fermer les yeux. Elle eut donc un Optimal sur le parchemin, mais n'obtint qu'un Acceptable en pratique.

Vers 17:20, après être remontée dans sa chambre pour se remaquiller un peu, se recoiffer, et se débarrasser de ses livres, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait personne du côté de la réserve, elle alla donc demander à Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire quels nouveaux livres interressants elle avait reçus, et prit congé dix minutes plus tard quand la grande horloge de la bibliothèque sonna 17:30. Elle se dirigea vers la réserve, discrètement, en vérifiant si personne ne la suivait, car elle ne voulait pas être vue en compagnie d'une personne dont elle ne connaissait pas l'identitée et qui pouvait aussi bien être une personne extraordinaire que les dernier des abrutis. Elle s'approchait quand elle fut arrêtée dans son élan :

-Hep, Miss. Granger !

Hermione se retourna, surprise, et apperçut Rusard.

-Oui, Monsieur ?

-Vous aliez dans la réserve, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu, vous méfier, faire comme si de rien n'étais, vérifier si vous n'étiez pas suivie ! Je vous prend la main dans le sac!!

-Oh, euh, Monsieur, non, je n'allais pas à la Réserve, on m'a demandé de veni...

Mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle apperçut derrière Rusard un Malefoy tout souriant, efflanqué de Pansy Parkinson, accrochée à son bras comme si sa vi en dépendait. Elle comprit alors que la lettre n'était de personne d'autre que de Drago Malefoy (2). A cet instant, elle se félicita de ne pas avoir rongé son pouce, et elle regarda à nouveau Rusard, qui était en train de lui réciter le règlement de l'école, dans lequel était stipulé qu'aucun élève n'avait le droit d'aller dans la résèrve sans autorisation écrite d'un professeur. Hermione releva les yeux vers Rusard quand il lui annonça qu'elle aurait une heure de retenue à nettoyer la salle des trophées, derrière la table des professeurs dans la grande salle.

* * *

_(1) C'est pas une flemmarde notre Hermy'!!_

_(2) Ben, fallait pas s'attendre au prince charmant hein, enfin pour moi c'est Drago le prince charmant, donc personnellement ça ne me dérange pas..._


	8. Chapter 8

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 8.

Le soir même, Hermione astiquait les coupes sous l'oeil de Rusard, en compagnie de Owen Cauldwell (1), élève en quatrième année à Poufsouffle. Rusard fut appelé vers la fin de la retenue d'Hermione, et les deux adolescents purent faire connaissance. Quand Rusard revint, la retenue était terminée, et Hermione raccompagna le Poufsouffle vers son dortoir, et retourna dans sa salle commune.

-Ah, enfin rentrée Granger ?

-Malefoy...

-C'est bien, au bout de sept ans tu connais mon nom!

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Quelle est ta motivation personnelle ?

-Je ne t'aime pas.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça pour te le prouver ?

Drago ne sut quoi répondre à cette phrase, car c'était vrai. Pourquoi avait-il eut besoin de ça pour se prouver qu'il n'aimait pas la Griffondor ?

-Mais parce que après nos ébats enfantins de ce matin, j'ai eu peur que tu ne te fasses de faux espoirs, Chère Sang-de-Bourbe !

Hermione s'approcha de lui à une vitesse ahurissante, et le giffla. Elle allait recommencer, mais il lui prit le poignet. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Hermione lançait des éclairs, Drago avait toujours le regard aussi arrogant. Hermione eut l'impression que le blond avait mit plusieurs minutes à la lâcher, Drago ressentit la même chose, mais ce contact visuel ne dura que trois ou quatre secondes. Hermione arracha violemment son poignet de la main de Drago et prit la salle de bain. Le compte à rebour se mit en route, terminant d'exaspérer la jeune femme. Elle se lava, et se parfuma. En sortant au bout de cinquante-neuf minutes et quelques secondes, elle vit que Drago n'était plus là. Elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle entra, et vit Drago et une jeune fille de Serpentard, Millicent Bulstrode, sur le lit, en train de s'embrasser fougueusement.

-Eh bien, je ne vous félicite pas ! Trahir sa meilleure amie et sa petite amie, ce n'est vraiment pas du propre !

-Tu sais Granger, ricana Millicent, si tu es jalouse, tu peux t'en aller!

-Jalouse, de toi ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je vais voir Harry.

Drago se raidit un peu en entendant le nom de Harry mais ne dit rien. Hermione sortit en sachant que Malefoy en avait fait expres : la porte s'était ouverte. Cela recommença plusieurs fois, mais Hermione ne savait pas que Drago n'allait jamais plus loin que des baisers fougueux et retirer le tee-shirt de sa partenaire, ainsi que le sien. Le maximum qu'il avait fait avait été de retirer le soutien-gorge d'une Serpentard particulièrement bien roulée, mais il s'était excusé en lui disant qu'il préférait la connaître un peu plus, pour ne pas qu'elle ait l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet. La jeune fille avait acquiescé, et n'avait cessé de le harceler ensuite, mais il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole.

Chaque semaine, Hermione ouvrait la porte de la chambre de Drago pour voir qui était la nouvelle victime. Chaque fois elle n'était pas surprise : toutes des serpentards.

* * *

_(1) La coupe de feu, chapitre 12._


	9. Chapter 9

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 9.

-Harry ?

-...

-Harry ?!!

-...

-HARRY !!!

-Aaahh QUOI ??!!!

-Harry...

-Hermione, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je sais paaaaas !!

Harry plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa longue tirade mélo-dramatique, car elle allait réveiller tout le dortoir masculin de Griffondor. Il se leva difficilement, une main sur la bouche d'Hermione, l'autre cherchant sa paire de lunettes. Ils descendirent tous les deux, les larmes sur son visages étaient intarrissables.

-Hermione ?

-_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play, now i need a place to hide away _(1)...

-Oui, oui Hermione, je sais que tu aimes les Beatles, mais...

Hermione s'était remise à chanter cette partie de la chanson, la voix tremblante, ne resistant pas aux larmes. Elle ne cessait de répeter la même phrase. Harry ne comprenait pas, il la berça lentement, et quand ses sanglots se furent calmés, il redemanda :

-Hermione, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Harry, tu ne m'as donc pas entendu chanter ? Je pensais que...

-Si, si, je t'ai entendu chanter, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

-Oh Harryyyyy...

-Chuuut, Hermione !!

-Harry... Hier, c'était facile, je croyais être amoureuse, c'était facile, j'avais juste à attendre qu'il vienne me voir, et... et... et là... Je sais pluuuuuus !

-Hermione, de qui tu parles ?

-Je pensais que depuis notre conversation sur Cho Chang en cinquième année, et Ginny, tu serais plus dégourdi avec les sentiments des filles. Bonne nuit, Harry. Le rembarra froidement Hermione.

La jeune femme sortit ainsi, sous les yeux ébahis de Harry. Il n'avait donc pas compris qu'elle parlait de Ron. Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle croyait être amoureuse de Ron, et pourtant, plus elle le voyait, moins ses petites maladresses lui parraissaient mignonnes, cela faisait un mois et demi qu'elle supportait la cour de Ron, et cela commençait à la soûler... Elle lui avait même dit : « Oh, Ron, si au moins tu pouvais faire ça dans les règles de l'art !! ». Il n'avait pas semblé comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle avait au moins essayé !

xxx

La Grande Salle était bondée en ce Mercredi 31 Octobre. Tout avait été décoré par Hagrid, et des centaines de citrouilles étaient suspendues dans les airs. Ron se régalait de ce petit déjeuner spécial Halloween, et Hermione ne mangeait pas. Harry semblait fatigué. En effet, il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir avant deux heures du matin quand Hermione était partie. Dumbledore se leva vers 8:00, et annonça de sa voix forte et calme :

-Chers élèves, en ce jour d'Halloween, je vous dit Bonjour.

-Bonjour !! répondirent les élèves en coeur.

-Très bien. Je voulais vous fdaire cette surprise, mais c'est vrai que c'est assez difficil de faire une surprise quand vous êtes censés venir. Soit. Ce soir, les cinquième, sixième et septième année sont invités de 21:30 à 00:00 à venir faire la fête, pour Halloween.

-AAAaah!! S'écrirèrent les élèves concérnés.

-Oooooh ! Firent les élèves plus jeunes, de mécontentement.

-Et! Pour les élèves plus jeunes, vous viendrez de 19:00 à 21:25, fêter Halloween !

-Merci professeur ! S'écrièrent quelques élèves.

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent ravis d'apprendre cette nouvelle, ils se levèrent pour aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils apprirent le sort de désillusion. Seule Hermione réussit à maîtriser le sort avant la fin du cours, et gagna de ce fait 25 points, elle vit que les Serpentards trépignaient.

-Très bien, je veux pour la semaine prochaine 5 cm de parchemin sur mon bureau sur le sort de désillusion.

Pendant l'étude, c'est à dire l'heure suivante, Hermione prépara son parchemin. Elle eut du mal à se concentrer.

-Herm ?

-Oui, Ron ?

-Tu peux me dire la réponse, pour ... tu sais le sort de désillusion ?

-Je ne te dis que le début. 0kay ?

-Euh... D'accord, merci Mione.

-Alooors... Ce sortilège est utilisé pour cacher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Pas en le rendant invisible, mais en le transformant en caméléon humain : la personne touchée par ce sort prend la couleur et la texture du paysage se trouvant derrière lui. Voilà, maintenant débrouilles-toi !

-Merci, merci Hermione. Dis ? Ce soir, ça te dirait que ...

-Granger ?

-Oui ? Ah, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois ?

-Dumblychou veut nous voir, tout de suite.

Hermione se leva, rassurée que Ron n'ait pas pû terminer sa phrase. Elle préférait se faire porter pâle plutôt que d'aller au bal d'Halloween avec lui. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot tout le temps pour aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione ne cessa de fixer ses chaussures pendant le trajet, et elle ne vit pas que Drago ne cessait de l'observer, discrètement au début, puis sans aucune gêne ensuite.

-Fraises Tagada (2).

-Toujours aussi stupide !

-Cette fois tu t'es compté ?

Hermione n'avait levé la tête qu'une fois, et c'était pour balancer une insulte à Drago. Il la regarda sans répondre. Ils montèrent tranquillement, mais en quelques secondes, ils étaient déjà arrivé, l'escalier accélerant leurs pas. La porte s'ouvrit comme la dernière fois, et les jeunes gens entrèrent et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils que leur montrait Dumbledore.

* * *

_(1) Hier, l'amour était un jeu tellement facile à jouer, aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'un lieu pour m'isoler. Chanson des beatles, « Yesterday », reprise par Paul McCartney._

_(2) N'avais-je pas dit que notre Dumbly est très gourmand des sucreries moldues ? P_


	10. Chapter 10

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 10.

-**QU0I** ?!!

-Oui, je sais... Mais je n'ai pas le choix !

-Oh, nooon... Je vais encore être tout seul !

-Pourquoi, tu avais l'intention de m'inviter ?

Hermione connaissait la réponse, mais elle aimait faire rougir Ron. Harry et Ginny avaient été aussi surpris qu'elle, mais ils avaient réussi à garder leur étonnement un peu mieux que Ron. En effet, les préfets en chef devaient ouvrir le bal. Lorsqu'il avait dit ça, Hermione avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore de cavalier, Drago avait rit. Mais Dumbledore avait précisé qu'ils devaient y aller ensemble. Drago s'était levé d'un bond et avait hurlé qu'il n'irait pas au bal avec une... Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, se souvenant que la Sang-de-Bourbe en question était dans la pièce, qui plus est en compagnie de leur directeur. Il s'était rassis, et Hermione n'avait pû s'empêcher de sourrire. C'était en quelques sorte la revanche qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, et puis, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle n'était pas mécontente d'aller au bal avec Drago Malefoy.

xxx

Drago souriait depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, quand Pansy s'accrocha à son bras :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourrire ainsi mon chériiii ?

-Oh, rien.

-Alléééé !! Diiiiiiis !!!

-On ne va pas au bal ensemble au fait.

-**KOUWA** !!? ne put s'empêcher de s'étouffer Pansy.

Drago ne pû s'empêcher de rire, et expliqua à Pansy en quoi consistait ce changement de plan. Pansy lui demanda si c'était parce qu'il allait pouvoir embêter Hermione toute la soirée qu'il souriait ainsi. Il répondit un oui assez vague, et Pansy partit se préparer. Ils avaient fini leur cours de potion depuis une vingtaine de minutes, et Drago était encore dans le couloir des cachots. Il monta alors dans la salle commune. Il y trouva Hermione.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

En effet, Hermione avait sorti toutes ses robes de soirées dans la salle commune, afin que Drago lui dise laquelle serait la plus assortie avec le costume du jeune homme.

-Laquelle sera la mieux ?

-Euh... Prends celle que tu veux.

-Naaan! Drago!

Elle s'arrêta. Elle avait appelé Drago Malefoy par son prénom. Il la regarda bizarrement. Il s'assit sur le canapé, et regarda les robes avec soin.

-Celle-ci. Tu sais, ça me change des gérémiades de Pansy. Dragoooo, Dragooooo, imita-t-il en couinant, ça fait bizarre, mais tout de même... Hermione.

Il se redressa et partit. Hermione l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui. Elle rangea toutes les robes sauf une, celle qu'il lui avait demandé de porter. Elle était simple, très simple même, ce qui surprit la jeune femme. Pansy n'était-elle pas sophistiquée et toujours bouffie de dentelle ? Mais Drago n'avait-il pas dit qu'il préferait son ton bref et quelque peu autoritaire aux gérémiades entourées de dentelle de Pansy ? Hermione s'assit et observa la robe. Elle se redressa enfin et pris la salle de bain. Un petit minuteur s'afficha, et elle prit une douche, utilisant tous les produits lissants qu'elle possédait, ainsi que tout ce qui était parfumé à la vanille et qui pourrait mettre en valeur son parfum. Elle sortit, comme à chaque fois, environ quelques secondes avant d'être «éjectée» de la salle de bain.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, et mit un soutien-gorge qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse. Son boxer noir assorti poursuivait la ligne courbe de son ventre un peu musclé, mettait en valeur ses fesses arrondies et fermes : son corps en général (1). Elle lissa ses cheveux, et se maquilla. Un léger trait de khôl en haut et en bas, du mascara, un peu de fond de teint qui mettait en valeur sa peau hâlée, et Hermione enfila sa robe, et ses chaussures. Elle était magnifique : la robe longue mais évasée mettait ses hanches en valeur, son ventre plat et ses seins ronds rendaient la jeune femme horriblement désirable pour quelconque personne normalement constituée, le noir brillant de la robe de la jeune femme était aussi dans quelque chose dans l'effet lumineux qu'elle arborait...

xxx

Drago entendit que la douche ne coulait plus, il attendit un peu, pensant -à juste titre- que la jeune fille allait se parfumer. Il avait préparé ses affaires mieux que jamais. Il voulait faire verdir Potter de jalousie. Il ne savait pas que c'était Ron et non Harry qui convoitait la place aux côtés d'Hermione. Il alla enfin se doucher, après avoir fait sa musculation. Il ne voulait pas penser. Il voulait effacer le «Drago!» qu'Hermione avait prononcé. Elle l'avait dit sans l'affubler de surnom stupide, sans prolonger la syllabe finale exasperante et interminable à laquelle il était habitué par Pansy. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était tellement... bizarre, après ce simple mot qu'avait prononcé Hermione ? Voilà pourquoi il avait fait de la musculation, pour ne pas se poser ces questions. Drago alla se laver.

Il était en train de se coiffer, et Hermione en train de s'entraîner à danser en talons pendant que des choses secrètes se passaient. Evidemment, aucun élève ne s'en rendit compte (2).

* * *

_(1) En gros, dites-vous qu'Hermione et supeeeer sexy (L), et elle est pas encore habillée !_

_(2) Franchement, je vous le dit, j'n'ai aucune idée moi-même de quel évenement ça peut bien être !! xD. Mes personnages font ce qu'il veulent ! Ils me mènent par le bout du nez... On verra bien, hein ). Nan mais déjà au début ça devait faire que 10 chapitres, ben finalement... Mdrrr_


	11. Chapter 11

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 11.

-Qui est la personne ?

-Hermione Granger. Elle est élève à Poudlard, maison griffondor, préfète en chef. Je veux qu'elle souffre.

-1500 Gallions, annonça l'homme d'une voix stone.

-Je paierais l'autre moitié quand tout cela sera terminé. Annonça la silhouette encapuchonnée en posant un sac de pièces sur la table.

La personne partit, sans laisser voir son visage à l'homme qu'elle avait engagé. Un homme de très mauvaise augure. Moins d'une heure plus tard, la même silhouette serait au même bal qu'Hermione.

xxx

Il était 21:20, et Hermione sortit de sa chambre. Drago avait laissé un mot sur la table basse, Hermione le saisit et pût lire :

« _Je serais en bas de l'excalier à 21:30, ne soit pas en retard, Dumbledore à dit que nous devions entrer à 35 tapantes !_

_Drago. _»

La jeune femme mit le mot dans son petit sac, assortis à sa robe, et passa rapidement dans la salle de bain afin de vérifier que son maquillage était parfait, ainsi que sa robe. Elle descendit tranquillement, se balladant dans les couloirs qu'elle connaissait depuis six ans, ces couloirs qu'elle devrait quitter à la fin de l'année, ces couloirs qui avaient été son quotidien, ses angoisses, ses bonheurs, pendant six ans. Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle se souvint de plusieurs souvenirs avec ses amis, mais d'autres s'imposaient : les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de Drago Malefoy. Elles n'arrivait pas à trouver un bon souvenir de Drago. Il l'avait insultée à maintes reprises, elle l'avait giflé en troisième année, il ne cessait de rabaisser ses meilleurs amis, et elle-même ne pouvait supporter Pansy. Il utilisait les filles de cette école, et mentait à Pansy pour satisfaire son père. Hermione soupira de déception. Elle esperait pouvoir trouver un souvenir où ils pourraient s'être juste regardés sans animosité, mais non. Hermione regarda son bracelet, ouvrit la petite fleur et vit qu'il était et demi. Elle descendit donc le plus rapidement possible, sa longue robe était un peu gênante pour ce genre d'entreprise. Elle arriva en haut de l'escalier à 21:32. Drago l'attendait d'un air impatient. Il commençait à être de mauvais poil, mais quand il aperçut la beautée de sa cavalière, toute la colère disparût de son attitude et de ses yeux. Ses si beaux yeux, pensa la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha de Drago, descendant les marches comme dans les films de princesse qu'elle regardait étant petite. Cette pensée lui donna le sourire, et éclaira encore plus son visage angélique.


	12. Chapter 12

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 12.

Drago observa la jeune femme rapidement. Elle était ... Merveilleuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ça. Elle descendit les marches telle une princesse, et Drago lui tendit son bras. Il souffla :

-Tu es resplendissante.

Hermione rougit et fut étonnée que Drago se fut « abaissé » à lui faire un compliment.

Elle le regarda, détailla sa tenue, et annonça timidement :

-Mais toi aussi. Désolée pour le retard !

-Ce n'est rien. Nous sommes à l'heure.

Il s'arrêta devant la grande porte de chêne qui s'ouvrit automatiquement devant eux, et ils entrèrent, reine et roi du bal, habillés tellement synchronisés qu'on aurait pensé qu'ils s'étaient concerté avant. Hermione et sa robe, aisni que Malefoy et sa robe simple mais noire en soie et en velour, somptueusement parcourue par-ci par-là de quelques fils argentés ou verts foncés. Hermione semblait moins petite à coté de Drago avec ses talons, mais il était toujours plus grand qu'elle. Ron, Harry et Ginny l'observaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue, tant elle était resplendissante. Drago et Hermione prirent la parole :

-Merci d'être venus si nombreux ce soir, pour fêter Halloween.

-Hermione Granger et moi-même allons ouvrir cette danse et faire honneur à notre école de sorcellerie : Poudlard, la plus grande de tous les temps.

La musique commença après que les applaudissements se soient arrêtés. Drago et Hermione étaient trop écartés pour pouvoir danser correctement, Hermione chuchota à l'oreille du jeune homme :

-Drago, sert moi contre toi, je ne vais pas te violer !

Le jeune homme frémit quand elle l'appela par son prénom, et souria quand elle annonça qu'il était « hors de danger ». Il la serra contre elle, et aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte que son partenaire avait frissoné de ce contact. La danse ne se terminait pas encore, et Hermione et Drago ne cessaient de se rapprocher. Ron les observait, médusé. Après quelques minutes, d'autres couples vinrent se joindre à la danse, et les Bizzar'Sisters firent leur apparition, comme l'année du tournoi et l'année précédente, rendant la foule hystérique. Après quelques chansons, Myron Wagtail, le chanteur, annonça avec son accent écossais qu'ils allaient passer une nouvelle chanson, un slow, prononçant le dernier mot comme les français le prononcent (1). Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas dansé ensemble depuis le début de la soirée, et le jeune homme se dirigea vers la jeune femme alors que le slow commençait :

-Euhm, tu veux danser Granger ?

-Non.

Drago l'observa et rosit légèrement car il venait de se faire vanner. Heureusement pour lui, seuls deux élèves de sixieme année l'avaient vu, et il annonça :

-Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre.

-C'est cool, Drago. Dit-elle en insistant sur le Drago.

-Ah. Euh. Tu veux danser, Hermione ?

-Avec plaisir, Drago

Elle se leva et mis sa main dans la sienne, commençant à danser. Mon dieu ce qu'il dansait bien ! Mon dieu ce qu'elle sentait bon ! Drago et Hermione se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un au fil de la danse. A la fin de la chanson, Hermione se retira sans le regarder. Elle avait la tête qui tournait.

« C'est la chaleur... Ce n'est pas Drago qui me fait ça, non, non, non ! ... 0ui, c'est la

chaleur... »

Hermione s0rtit de la grande salle, et se promenait dans le couloir. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Son coeur fit un bond, Drago !

* * *

_(1) Est-ce nécessaire de vous rappeler que cette fic se situe en Angleterre ? Et que les français pronconcent les mots anglais assez bizarrement, d'où le mot « slow » prononcé bizzarement. Je vais préciser un truc : Le nom en VO du groupe, « Weird Sisters, est une référence aux trois sorcières prophétesses dans Macbeth, de W. Shakespeare. Voilà, j'ai découvert ça et voulu vous le faire partager._


	13. Chapter 13

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 13.

Ce n'était pas Drago. Hermione s'était retournée vivement et avait eu le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette encapuchonnée, qui se cacha dans l'ombre. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, et marcha vers l'exterieur du parc comme elle l'avait prévu au début. Son coeur battait la chamade, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle marcha dans l'obscurité pendant une dizaines de minutes, quand quelqu'un essaya de se jeter sur elle. L'effet de surprise raté, la jeune femme s'était retournée et avait déjà lancé un Petrificus Totalus. Son agresseur tomba et Hermione put apercevoir un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il la fixait étrangement, un regard haineux et... vide. Hermione pensa que l'homme était soumis au sortilège d'imperium, et appela Dumbledore. Seule la nuit répondit à son appel. Elle fit léviter le corps de l'homme qui la regardait toujours de la même maniere, et se dirigea vers le château. Elle appela Dubledore le plus discretement possible, et lui annonça ses soupçons.

xxx

-C'était bien un sortilège impardonnable : l'imperium. Je suis fier de vous, Miss. Granger, 50 points pour Griffondor.

-Que me voulait cet homme, professeur ?

Le vieil homme observa Hermione de ses yeux clairs par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le bal était terminé, et Hermione commençait à sentir la fatigue. Elle se sentait lasse.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous ne lui avez pas donné de Veritaserum ?

-Si. Evidemment, si. Mais il n'avait pas vu la personne qui lui a donné l'ordre de vous « faire souffrir », et il ne sait pas pourquoi il devait vous faire souffrir. Il sait que la personne qui lui a donné cet ordre était grand, et avait une voix lente et grave. Cet homme devait aussi être riche, car il n'a pas bronché quand notre truand lui a demandé 1500 gallions d'or.

-Je vois. Et qui est l'homme qui m'a attaqué ?

-Octavius Pepper.

-Il n'était pas porté disparu depuis... ma sixième année ?

-Oh, si. Mais apparemment il s'en est sortit, et fait commerce de ses dons d'arnaqueur.

-Je vois... Esprit faible, donc facilement maniable par l'imperium. Pas très futé, donc ne posant pas de questions. Très bonne personne pour quelqu'un dont l'esprit tordu voudrait m'assassiner.

-Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait vouloir cela, Miss. Granger ?

-Je... Non ! Je ne sais pas... peut-être Drago Malefoy, dit-elle en riant, notre cohabitation est un désastre ! Non, je rigole, professeur. Nous nous entendons beaucoup mieux.

-Très bien, c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Savez-vous si votre pacte de paix à changé quelque chose dans les relations de Mr. Malefoy ?

-Oh non, vous savez, je ne suis pas amie avec Drago, ni même une copine, je suis juste sa colocataire !

-Vous alliez pourtant parfaitement bien ensemble pendant le bal.

Hermione rougit à cette remarque et bégaya une excuse pour s'éclipser du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle se rendit dans la salle commune et s'asseya lentement sur le fauteuil près du feu. Elle n'entendit pas Drago s'approcher.


	14. Chapter 14

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 14.

-Hermione ?

-0h, Drago ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu venir ! Tu ne dors pas ?

-Quel sens de l'observation, Gran... Hermione.

Hermione souleva un sourcil surpris, car elle avait dit presque la même chose à Ron il y a longtemps. Elle l'observa et sourit.

-Drago, est-ce que... Notre cohabitation te pose problèmes ?

-Oui. Tu es insupportable. Pourquoi ?

-Non, non. Je veux dire... Est-ce qu'il y a des problèmes avec tes amis en ce moment ?

-Oui. Pansy me colle encore plus qu'avant, je crois qu'elle s'est rendue compte de... mes petites escapades nocturnes et... qu'elle veut me garder pour elle.

-Est-ce qu'elle savait que nous devions aller ensemble au bal ?

-Oui, oui pourquoi ?

-Est-ce qu'elle a des relations avec ta famille ?

-Oh oui... Mais, pourquoi ?

-Est-ce qu'elle...

-Hermione ! Reponds à mes questions, s'il-te-plaît ?!

-Pardon...

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le feu, faisant dos à Malefoy. Il fixa sa nuque, et elle lui raconta qu'elle s'était faite attaquer dans le parc, juste après être sortie. Elle lui raconta tout. Tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'elle pensait.

-Pansy ? C'est stupide, elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour monter quelque chose contre toi. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle te détesterait plus qu'avant, enfin je veux dire, jusqu'à vouloir « te faire souffrir » !

-Et si elle s'était rendue compte que tu ne me détestes plus ?

-Oh mais, je te détestes, et tu me détestes. 0n s'est toujours débrouillés comme ça alors c'est hors de question que ça change !

Hermione se retourna et l'observa avec des yeux intrigants. Leurs regards se connectèrent, et Drago s'approcha d'elle.

-Même pas... Comme ça ?

Chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent, et Hermione approfondit le baiser quand elle s'aperçut que Drago y répondait. Il lui saisit le hanches, et la repoussa doucement.

-Non.  
-Je t'en prie, Drago, arrête de geindre.

La jeune femme le regardait avec insistance, et le blond la lacha pour se diriger dans sa chambre. Hermione ne le suivit pas. Elle se toucha les lèvres, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui l'avait poussée à faire ça. Maintenant, Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, et qu'elle voulait voir quels étaient ses sentiments envers elle. La jeune femme choisit alors de le suivre, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle frappa doucement, et ouvrit la porte. Drago était allongé sur son lit, fixant le rideau.

-Il y a des étoiles ce soir ?

-Pas sur ma planète. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Ah si, il y en a une.

Hermione rougit, et lui demanda :

-A quoi tout cela rime-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, et tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi. Tu es attiré par mon corps, et moi aussi. C'est purement sexuel.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

Elle sortit de la pièce, le jeune homme ne put apercevoir que des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Il s'endormit facilement, Hermione fit une nuit blanche.

xxx

Trois semaines plus tard, Hermione et Drago se retrouvaient dans la bibliothèque, à côté de la réserve, pour la énième fois depuis la fameuse nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils n'avaient pas de relation particulière, ils ne s'embrassaient pas en public. Hermione était toujours vierge, et avait dit à Drago qu'elle comptait le rester. Drago était toujours puceau, mais faisait croire le contraire. De plus, il ne savait pas où en étaient ses sentiments, et il préférait en rester là avec la brunette.

Leurs moments ensembles étaient torrides, ils s'embrassaient passionnement, et ne relâchaient leur étreinte que lorsque la sonnerie retentissait. Alors ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était et se dirigeaient vers leurs cours respectifs. Hermione ne disait rien, mais elle souffrait de cette relation qui n'en était pas une. Elle voulait plus. Elle voulait savoir que Drago l'aimait. Mais il ne l'aimait pas. Et elle désesperait.

xxx

La jeune femme entretenait une relation très particulière avec un autre jeune homme. En effet, elle écrivait une fois par semaine à Lex, et celui-ci lui répondait. Il semblait la considérer comme plus qu'une amie. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ils devaient se revoir à Pré-au-Lard à la prochaine sortie de la jeune femme, donc la semaine suivante.

Hermione était de plus en plus stressée, les vacances de Noël étaient dans quatre semaines, et les ASPICs blancs se rapprochaient. C'était une bonne excuse, car ainsi, elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Evidemment, ses amis ne savaient pas que ces moments n'étaient pas résérvés au travail, et que les devoirs étaient faits la nuit, après une dernière étreinte de deux « amants ».

Un jour, Ron avait décidé de tenir compagnie à Hermione. Elle était montée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et Ron ne la vit pas assise aux tables de la bibliothèque. Il parcourut les rayons un par un, et ne trouvant pas la jeune femme, se rendit vers la réserve. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : Hermione était assise sur une table, deux mains masculines à côté de ses fesses. Le jeune homme semblait la regarder, et Hermione souriait.

-Hermione ?!

La jeune femme tourna la tête, et Drago se retourna. Ron en eut doublement le souffle coupé.

-Hermione ?! Répéta-t-il, ébahit.

-0ui, Ron ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Malefoy ?

-0h, eh bien j'étais en train de polémiquer avec lui, et son arrogance habituelle l'a poussé à me dire méchamment dans l'oreille que j'étais... une horrible euh... sang-de-bourbe !

Le ton de la jeune fille était essouflé, car elle s'efforçait de ne pas rire. Drago observa la jeune fille, réprimant un fou-rire.

-Weasmoche, ton amie est vraiment trop stupide. Elle croyait que la chrysope entrait dans la composition du polynectar !

-Mais Drago, c'est le cas !

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est toi qui a tort Mal... Herm' ?! Tu l'as appelé_ Drago_ !!

-Euhm, oui, nous vivons ensemble depuis presque quatre mois, et nous avons un accord tacite ! Mais, Ron, que fais-tu ici ?

La jeune fille se leva, et se retourna vers Drago en lui lançant un clin d'oeil complice, en se dirigeant vers Ron. Il lui proposa d'aller se promener dans le parc, et le jeune blond les regarda s'éloigner avec une étrange boule au ventre. Jalousie, direz-vous. Jamais Drago Malefoy n'y penserait. Ce mot n'existe pas chez les Malefoy.

Ron et Hermione se baladaient dans le parc, couverts jusqu'au nez, et s'assirent sur un banc, sous le chêne habituel où ils faisaient leurs devoirs en cas de beau temps. Ron s'approcha dangereusement, et susurra à l'oreille de la jeune femme :

-Hermione, je trouve... qu'on s'est éloignés. Ca me rend... Triste.

-Ah ? Tu trouves ? J'n'en n'ai pas l'impression, personnellement.

Ron embrassa Hermione sur la bouche. Elle se recula en murmurant un non, et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers le château à grandes enjambées, sans penser que quelqu'un les observait : en effet, Malefoy, à la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, les avait observés. Il avait tourné la tête au moment où Hermione s'était levée, et n'avait donc pas vu son refus. La boule dans son ventre augmenta. Il se dirigea avec haine vers la salle commune, et commença à faire de la musculation. Il n'entendit pas Hermione rentrer.


	15. Chapter 15

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 15.

Hermione s'habillait. Elle entendit soudain Drago qui l'appelait. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. La jeune femme sortit de sa chambre, et vit que Drago l'attendait devant la cheminée, les mains sur les hanches.

-Hermione !

-0ui ?

-Où as-tu mis mes affaires, celles qui étaient dans la salle de bain ?!

-Oh, tu parles de la robe de sorcier avec des choses suspectes dans les poches ?

-Hermione !

-Oui, Drago ?

-Rends-moi ça tout de suite !

Drago s'était approché dangereusement, et Hermione lui fit un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

-Non.

Et elle repartit dans sa chambre. La voix de Drago lui parvint tout de même :

-0ù as-tu mis ces plantes ?

-Je les ai rendues au professeur Chourave. Elle m'a rajouté 15 points pour avoir retrouvé les plantes que quelqu'un lui avait volées !

-Putain, Granger, tu fais vraiment chier !

Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Hermione arrêta de se coiffer, et se retourna lentement.

-Malefoy, tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas encore habillé, et que nous devons être à Pré-au-Lard dans une demi-heure ? Tu m'importunes, j'ai un rendez-vous.

-Un rendez-vous ?! S'étouffa le jeune homme.

-0ui, avec Lex, un très bon ami. Voire plus.

-Tu ne peux pas ! Nous...

-Nous ? Il n'y a pas de nous. Il n'y a que quelques baisers échangés à l'entrée de la réserve, quelques secrets que nous gardons chacun pour soi, une certaine complicité vis-à-vis de nos amis. Mais jamais, jamais il n'y a eu de nous. Et je ne pense pas que ça arrivera.

-Tu crois ça ? Et qui est ce ... Lex, déjà ?

Hermione prit une enveloppe, et saisit la photo que le jeune homme lui avait envoyée : un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, les yeux bleus et calmes, les cheveux bruns un peu rebels, Lex avait tout pour lui. Hermione observa tendrement la photographie animée, et la serra contre son coeur, pensant que Drago en serait quelque peu jaloux. Le blond attrappa la photo, et s'aprêta à la déchirer. Mais Hermione l'interrompit, lui disant que tu sais Drago, si tu déchires cette photo tu ne m'adresses plus la parole. Il s'arrêta et la fusilla du regard.

-Habilles-toi Hermione, tu es ridicule avec ce petit boxer moulant tes jolies fesses.

-Oh, mais je vois qu'elles te plaisent mes fesses.

-C'est vrai.

Il sortit de la pièce en lui souriant. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Drago avait un charme fou. Elle chassa cette idée bien vite, et repensa à la crise de jalousie qu'il venait de lui faire. Drago, de son côté, ne comprenait vraiment pas la jeune femme. Une fois ce fut Weasley, cette fois c'était ce Lex. Il n'avait rien dit pour Weasley, ne voulant pas montrer à Hermione qu'il l'espionnait, mais pour ce jeune homme brun, il enrageait.

Hermione rejoint ses amis dans la grande salle, où elle prit un petit déjeuner copieux.

-Vous vous souvenez du bel homme qui m'a accosté le jour de la rentrée pour me dire que je devais aller dans le compartiment des préfets ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui cet après-midi, et je voulais vous le dire. Excusez-moi de ne pas passer l'après-midi avec vous !

-Non ! Ce n'est rien ! Ironisa Ron. Va avec ton nouveau petit ami ! J't'en prie.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la grande salle. Hermione et Harry se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Drago n'avait pas quitté la scène des yeux, et il sourit, pensant qu'Hermione avait plaqué Weasmoche.

Les deux adolescents ne revirent pas Ron de la matinée. Harry laissa Hermione seule, le temps d'aller le chercher. Pendant ce temps, elle retrouva Drago derrière une statue du premier étage, où ils échangèrent un baiser.

-Hermione, je ne te comprends pas. Tu m'embrasses, et là tu vas aller voir un mec, vous allez surement sortir ensemble officiellement et puis, qu'adviendra-t-il de nous... enfin je veux dire, de nos moments à la Réserve ?

-Franchement Drago, je ne sais pas. Tu m'aimes ?

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Je vois. Alors nos rendez-vous à la Réserve sont officiellement terminés.

La jeune femme laissa le blond, ne retenant pas ses larmes. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de Poudlard, et sortit après avoir montré son autorisation à Rusard.


	16. Chapter 16

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 16.

-Leeeeex !! Comment vas-tu ?

-Herm', oh, plutôt bien, et toi ?

La jeune femme lui adressa le plus beau sourire possible, et il lui fit un calin, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il la repoussa par les epaules afin d'observer son visage, et sourit en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Hermione, je crois que la premiere fois qu'on s'est vus...

-Oui, je me souviens, j'ai fait preuve d'une sans-gêne ahurissante...

-Non! Non, je crois que ... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, sans cesses...

Hermione sourit, et l'embrassa timidement sur la joue. Il lui prit la main et ils allèrent boire une bieraubeurre aux Trois Balais. De nombreux élèves de Poudlard dévisageaient le « couple », et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière. Il l'embrassa, et elle sourit. De nombreux élèves applaudirent, et... Hermione fut comme « réveillée »:

-Hermy, Hermy ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Euhm, non, qu'y a-t-il ?

-A quoi révais-tu ?

-Oh, a toi !

Il sourit à cette remarque, et elle rougit légèrement. Lex n'était pas du tout en train de l'embrasser, il lui racontait une anecdocte. Hermione rit de bon coeur, et ils passèrent une après-midi des plus agréables. Florian Fortârome leur offrit une glace sur les deux, et cela permit à Hermione de se sentir moins gênée. En effet, le jeune homme voulait lui offrir une glace. Ce qu'elle avait refusé avec un vigoureux coup de tête. Il lui prit la main, et elle rougit de plus belle. Il l'embrassa, et elle lui rendit son baiser. Timidement au début, puis sans retenue vers la fin. Elle entendit un verre se briser. Elle relâcha les lèvres du jeune homme, et se retourna. Drago Malefoy avait lâché son verre juste derrière elle, les observant d'un air ahurit qui voulait tout dire.

-Dieu Hermione ! Tu te laisses aller en public, comment cela est-ce possible ?

-Tout dépend du partenaire, Drago.

Le blond serra la machoire, et préfèra s'en aller. Cependant, Hermione n'embrassa plus Lex en public de tout l'après-midi. Les paroles froides et impersonnelles de Malefoy l'avaient touchée. Lex vit son trouble car il lui demanda ce qui se passait.

-Oh rien, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, voyons !

Lex la regarda, étonné.

-Hermione...

-M'Oui ?

-Je crois que tu es comme ça depuis que le jeune homme blond t'a fait cette remarque désobligeante.

-Mais non, où vas-tu chercher de pareilles sornettes ?

-Hermione. Tu es amoureuse de lui ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage !

-Mais non ! Biensûr que non ! Malefoy est vil, désagréable, raciste et méchant gratuitement. Cynique, laid et stupide ! Comment veux-tu que je ...

-Pourquoi cherches-tu autant de prétexte pour ne pas avoir à l'aimer ?

-Lex ! Tu dis être amoureux de moi mais c'est limite si tu me pousses dans les bras d'un autre ! Je ne te comprends pas !

-Ca s'appelle la maturité ça, Hermione. Je suis amoureux de toi, mais pas egoïstement : je cherche ton bonheur, et pas à ce que tu sois ma propriété ! C'est un amour honnête, pas l'un de ceux où la seule chose que l'on recherche est d'avoir un jouet à sa disposition !

Le regard d'Hermione se radoucit, et elle embrassa le jeune homme châstement sur la bouche, en murmurant un « désolée de t'avoir blessé ». Elle s'écarta et ils se quittèrent en bons termes. Quand elle rentra au château, Hermione se posait de nombreuses questions. Elle ne vit pas Luna Lovegood devant elle, et elle lui rentra dedans.

-Hermione Granger ! Pourquoi m'es-tu rentrée dedans ?

-Oh, je ... euh ... Pardon Luna.

-Oh Oh, Hermione !! Tu caches quelque chose à Luna ! Aloooors ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-De qui parles-tu ?

-De ce jeune homme dont tu es amoureuse !

-Personne.

-Tu n'es pas amoureuse du brun que tu embrassais à pleine bouche chez le glacier ?!

-Non, euh... Si ! Enfin c'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas ! Excuse-moi s'il-te-plaît Luna, il faut que je réflechisse à tout ça !

Et la brunette s'enfuya en courrant. Elle aurait bien pû se rendre dans la salle de bain des préfets-en-chefs, mais elle avait peur de rencontrer Drago en rentrant ou en sortant. Elle prit donc le chemin des salles de bain des préfets. Elle en choisit une au hasard. Quand elle rentra, elle alluma tous les robinets, créant ainsi des tonnes de mousse. Elle se plongea dedans et entreprit de faire quelques longueurs. Elle resta plusieurs heures dans l'eau chaude et mousseuse, puis retourna dans sa salle commune. La journée avait été exténuante.


	17. Chapter 17

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 17.

-Hermione !

-Aaah ! 0h, Drago, tu m'as fait peur !

-Il faut qu'on parle !

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai dit on, je ne dois pas être le seul à parler. Je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

-Comme quoi, cher Malefoy, ô maître, le plus intelligent des élèves de Poudlard ?

-Je ne rigole pas, Hermione ! Son ton était presque suppliant, elle cessa de se moquer de lui.

-Excuse-moi. A quel propos veux-tu que nous parlions ?

-Nous.

-Que t'ai-je déjà dit à ce propos ?

-Qu'il n'y a pas de nous mais, Hermione, soit sincère, tu n'éprouves rien quand tu m'embrasses ? Tu es insensible à mes caresses ?

-Non.

-AHA ! TU VOIS !

-Je les trouve, ... interressantes !

-Hermiooone ! Personnellement je...

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de mes baisers et caresses, Drago.

-Je n'allais pas dire ça. Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?!

-Parce que quand je t'écoutes, ça finit en disputes ! Ou alors tu m'insultes ! Ou je te gifle. Au choix.

-Laisse-moi finir, pour une fois.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ce soir ? Tu agis comme une vraie tapette !

-Je ... Mais, roh ! Tu vois, si ça finit toujours mal, c'est parce que tu me cherches !

-Moi ? Moi ?! Moi je te cherche ? Je te cherche ?!

-Oui, bon, non. Mais bon.

-Je vais me coucher. Tu me fais vraiment...

-Chier ?

-Drago, tu utilises souvent des grossiertés comme ça ?! Non, en fait j'allais dire que tu me fais perdre mon temps. J'ai des choses à réviser.

-Vas-y, tire-toi !

Hermione alla dans sa chambre sans se retourner. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'énervait comme ça ? Pourquoi ?! Mais aussi, pourquoi aimait-elle l'écouter parler ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle venait de gâcher quelque chose (1)? Elle se déshabilla, et tomba dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

De son côté, Drago se débatait. Il ne savait que penser de ses sentiments. Il allait dire ce qu'il pensait à Hermione. Il allait lui dire qu'il était jaloux, de la voir avec ce Lex, ce parfait crétin, en qui il n'avait absolument pas confiance. Qu'il aimerait que leur relation se concrétise. Qu'il en avait marre d'avoir l'impression qu'Hermione ait honte de lui, qu'elle ne veuille le dire à personne pour eux. « Mais il n'y a pas de nous! » S'écria-t-il dans sa tête (2). Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il la détestait et l'aimait tellement a la fois ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours envie de la taper, puis la minute d'après de l'embrasser, d'avoir l'impression qu'elle lui échappait petit à petit ? Et comment avait-elle osé embrasser ce Lex en public ? Pourquoi Lex et pas lui ? Parce qu'il était de Serpentard ? Parce que Lex était beau et plus vieux qu'elle ? Drago s'endormit sur tellement de questions sans réponses qu'il se réveilla le lendemain avec un mal de crâne inimaginable.

Quand elle entra dans la grande salle le lendemain matin, Hermione dû subir de nombreux regards indiscrets. Ron la regarda le plus méchamment qu'il pouvait. Harry détourna son regard.

-Hermione, comment as-tu pû ne rien nous dire ?

-Harry ? A quel propos ?

-Ce brun aux yeux bleus dont tout le monde parle !

-Quoi, t'es jaloux ? Ah non, ça c'est Ron.

Le rouquin rougit et la brunette prit un toast avant de sortir rapidement de la grande salle, où elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

-Hermione !

La jeunette se retourna pour s'étonner sur son interlocuteur. Malefoy. Drago Malefoy l'avait rattrappée pour lui parler, en public, et l'avait appelée par son prénom. Son coeur ratta un battement.

-Oui ?

_(1) Ah ça, pour avoir gâché quelque chose, elle a gâché quelque chose... (_

_(2) Oui, je vous l'accorde, c'est bizarre de s'écrier dans sa tête Mdrrr_


	18. Chapter 18

**LEMON AVEC PEU DE DETAILS, DEC0NSEILLE AUX PERS0NNES SENSIBLES 0U N'ETANT PAS EN ÂGE .**

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 18.

-Que veux-tu encore, Malefoy ?

Drago la tira par la manche et la prit dans un couloir désert. Elle l'observa, l'oeil interrogatif. Il prononça d'une voiw chargée d'amertume :

-Alors en public, je suis Malefoy ?

-Et alors ? Tu y es habitué, non ?

-Certes, oui. Mais je suis aussi habitué aux baisers enfiévrés que tu me donnes, Hermione.

La jeune femme regarda de tous les côtés si quelqu'un avait pû l'entendre prononcer ces maudites paroles.

-Drago, nous avons un accord. Tu n'as le droit d'en parler à personne. Moi non plus. C'était d'ailleurs ton idée, au début !!

-Oui, oui, je sais. Mais il faut vraiment que je te parles de quelque chose.

-Quoi, encore ?

-Tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi, aucun ?

-Aucun. Je peux te l'assurer !

-Très bien. Alors dis-moi, en me regardant dans les yeux, que tu ne ressentirais rien si je disais que c'est fini, Hermione.

Hermione se retint pour ne pas montrer que cela la rendrait triste. Elle ne pouvait pas être triste. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se faire plaquer par un Serpentard ! Non, pas plaquer. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. Ces yeux gris dans lesquels elle aimait tellement se perdre, et prononça d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme et posée :

-Mais Drago, ça ne me fait rien, puisque c'est moi qui vais prononcer ces paroles. Drago, c'est fini.

Elle tourna les talons, laissant le Serpentard plus surpris que jamais. Hermione ne pût s'empêcher d'être triste. Elle avait mal interprété le regard du jeune homme et pensait qu'il était enragé à l'idée d'avoir pû se faire lâcher par une sang-de-bourbe. En fait, il était aussi triste qu'elle. Mais il ne se l'avouait pas. Et comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? Il ne disait ses sentiments à personne, pas même à lui-même. Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer quand elle entendit :

-Non, Hermione ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Tout vient juste de commencer.

« Oh oui, Drago. Tout commence... » pensa la jeune femme. « Tu ne resisteras pas longtemps à mes charmes. Et tant pis si pour cela je dois m'abaisser au triste niveau de Parkinson... ». Elle monta dans la salle commune et s'effondra sur son lit, laissant libre cours à ses sanglots.

xxx

De son côté, Drago n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était là depuis une dizaine de minutes, quand une jeune fille de troisième année lui demanda si il accepterait de lui apprendre à embrasser. Le jeune homme, non surpris par cette requête, regarda attentivement le blason vert et argent de la Serpentard, et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que des Serpentards pour lui demander ce genre de services.

-D'accord. Mais à trois conditions.

-Lesquelles ?

-Ne m'interromps pas ! Gronda-t-il. Tu restes avec moi plus de deux semaines ; tu te débrouilles pour que la préfete en chef connaisse notre relation ; et enfin, tu ne dis à _personne_ que nous sommes ensemble.

-Biensûr !

Drago prit la jeune fille par la main, et l'emmena à la Salle sur Demande, où ils trouvèrent un salon confortable. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée, que le jeune homme embrassa la rouquine fougueusement, laissant déborder sa frustation et le sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas qu'il éprouvait pour une certaine Griffondor. La Serpentard repoussa doucement le jeune homme, et il tomba sur le lit. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond. Il prit les petites mains de la troisième année, et demanda :

-Toi, ce n'est pas la premiere fois que tu fais ça, je me trompe ?

-Non, c'était un leurre.

-Dans quel but ?

-Je t'aime, Drago, depuis la nuit des temps.

-Oh là, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Eléane de Montigni.

-Ouah, c'est une très vielle famille de sorciers, ça !

-Oui, je sais. Et l'on m'a souvent parlé de toi. Tu es encore plus beau que ce que l'on m'avait dit.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas le but de ta manoeuvre.

-Tu vas tomber amoureux de moi, après ce que je vais te faire...

-Oh, non, non, non. Tu ne vas rien me faire.

-C'est ce que l'on verra...

Elle termina de déboutonner la chemise de Drago, qui commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait jamais couché avec une fille avant cela, et ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant une si jeune fille, si riche et puissante soit-elle. Mais Drago semblait s'être trompé. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de coucher avec lui. Elle n'avait pas enlevé la chemise de Drago, la laissant ouverte sur son torse finement musclé qu'elle caressa, toujours debout devant lui. Elle descendit ses main et ouvrit sa braguette. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite et lui donna un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Dieu, elle s'y prenait à merveille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche, laissant un goût salé, et s'en alla, le laissant sur le canapé, pantalon et chemise ouverte. Il se remit doucement de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Tout avait été si rapide. Elle n'était qu'en troisième année !! Environ treize ans si ses calculs étaient exacts. Un sourcil étonné se leva alors, et il se leva pour sortir de la pièce. Lorsqu'il se rendit dans la salle commune, il n'entendit pas les sanglots d'Hermione, étouffés par l'oreiller qu'elle tenait fermement sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et décida de mettre fin à la relation malsaine qu'il avait eu avec ... Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Ah, oui, Eléane ! Il changea ses vêtements et descendit pour aller en cours. Les sanglots d'Hermione avaient cessés car elle avait entendu le Serpentard, et esperait qu'il viendrait la voir. Mais rien. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard et trouva les vêtements de Drago sur le sol de la salle de bain. Elle les rapporta dans la chambre du jeune homme, et crut sentir une odeur féminine. Elle approcha les vêtements de son visage, et reconnut le parfum que de nombreuses jeunes filles portaient à Poudlard. Les larmes remontèrent d'un seul coup, et Hermione jeta les vêtements sur le lit, en s'enfuyant dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau dans le grand bain, et ne put retenir plus longtemps de gros sanglots, qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir depuis sa conversation avec Drago Malefoy. Elle saisit un rasoir sur le bord du lavabo et coupa ses poignets. Ce n'étaient que des égratignures, mais la jeune fille approfondit les entailles. Quand la douleur fut trop insupportable, elle mit ses poignets dans l'eau. Elle y entra toute habillée, et sa robe de sorcière se colla à son corps parfait. Le sang coulait au rythme des battements de son coeur. Elle avait des sueurs froides et la tête qui tournait, mais elle s'endormit petit à petit.

Drago eut un frisson. Il n'avait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'y poussa, mais il remonta dans son dortoir. La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte, et Drago n'y prêta pas garde. Il entra dans la chambre d'Hermione et ne l'y trouva pas. Il se rendit alors dans sa chambre, et aperçut les vêtements qu'il avait abandonné dans la salle de bain sur son lit. Il fit le rapprochement et courut à la salle de bain. Hermione semblait sagement endormie. La seule image qui rompait avec cette sérénité était le sang qui avait rendu l'eau rouge, et le poignets d'Hermione qui laissaient échapper de longs filets d'émoglobine. Drago vida l'eau brulante, et sortit Hermione de la baignoire. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Il la déposa lentement sur son lit, et entreprit de lui bander les poignets. Son poul était faible mais elle était vivante. Elle était pâle et son visage était particulièrement assortit à celui du jeune homme à cet instant. Elle murmura des paroles incompréhensibles et Drago s'allongea à côté d'elle en la serrant dans ses bras et en murmurant des « Hermione » désespérés.


	19. Chapter 19

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 19.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla. Elle était lovée dans des bras musclés, et recula pour se coller encore plus contre le corps protecteur qui était derrière le sien. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle était si bien, malgré le mal de tête horrible qu'elle supportait tant bien que mal. Cela était dû au sang qu'elle avait perdu. Son poul avait repris une vitesse à peu près normale, et elle se leva doucement, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait. Un geste stupide et inutile. Elle se retourna et sourit en regardant Drago, qui dormait profondément. Elle toucha ses poignets et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bandés. Elle fit alors quelque chose qui aurait pû être risqué si elle n'avait pas un bon niveau en sorcellerie, et cicatrisa ses poignets. Elle se pencha sur son sac pour prendre des vêtements propres, les siens étant encore humides du bain brulant qu'elle avait pris la veille. Elle fit tomber une fiole rose pâle. Elle la prit dans ses mains, et l'observa lentement, son regard allant de Drago à la fiole. Elle la déboucha et alla chercher un verre d'eau. Elle mit quelques gouttes du liquide dans l'eau, une petite fumée rose en forme de coeur s'en échappa. Elle se servit un autre verre, et apporta les deux dans la chambre. Elle cacha la fiole dans son sac, et réveilla doucement Drago, lui proposant le verre d'eau. Elle les échangea au dernier moment, n'osant pas aller jusqu'au bout de sa tentative. Il but d'une traite et remercia la jeune fille, qui buvait son propre filtre d'amour.

-Hermione...

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? C'était stupide !

-Je sais, je sais...

Il saisit le menton de la jeune fille et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu te rends compte que je me suis fait un sang d'encre ?

-Franchement ?

-Oui, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, et ... J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer quand je t'ai vu dans cet état !!

-Drago Malefoy, pleurer pour une sang-de-bourbe... On aurait tout vu !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort, essayant de faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle était vraiment importante pour lui, car il ne savait pas verbaliser. Le regard d'Hermione se durcit, et elle s'écarta de Drago. Elle se releva, et ajusta sa robe.

-Qui était-ce, cette fois ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-La fille qui t'as fait je ne sais quoi après que je te... enfin après ce matin.

-Eléane de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi. Pourquoi ?

-Mais, Drago ! Elle n'est qu'en troisième année ! Je comprends que tu étais en colère, frustré ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais quand même !

-Hermione, je suis puceau.

La jeune femme le regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes, et explosa de rire. Drago grimaça et Hermione rit encore plus intensement.

-C'est bon, tu as finis ?

-Drago, c'est... trop... drôle !! parvint-elle a dire entre deux gloussements, tu te rends compte que ta réputation n'est pas fondée ? Que... Que tu es le prétendu Dom Juan de cette école et que... Que tu es puceau !

-J'attends la bonne personne.

-Pansy Parkinson, hein ? Elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Pansy Parkison.

-Qui donc est l'élue de ton coeur ? Oh et puis, non, ne me le dis pas, je n'en n'ai pas envie.  
-Toi.

Hermione s'arrêta dans son mouvement et tourna lentement son regard surpris vers le Serpentard.

-Moi ?!

Elle se dirigea vers les verres et prit le siens. Elle sentit doucement et se rendit compte qu'elle avait bien pris le filtre. Alors qu'arrivait-il à Drago ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne t'ai pas donné le filtre d'amour, et tu me dis des choses invraisemblables...

-Tu voulais me donner un filtre d'amour ?

Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui explosa d'un rire franc.

-Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin d'un filtre d'amour pour que ... pour que je sois fou de toi...

Hermione n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux. Elle sentit sa lèvre trembler, et ne put retenir les larmes plus longtemps.

-Hermione !

Drago se releva précipitemment et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se colla contre le corps du jeune homme et pleura de plus belles.

-Tu... tu... tu joues avec... m-mes sentiments, Dra-Drago... C'est inj-injuuuste...!

-Dois-je par là, comprendre que mon amour est réciproque, que tu m'aimes, comme je t'aime, ou au moins assez pour me supporter ?

-Oh Drago...

Elle releva la tête vers lui, et l'embrassa doucement. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains pour approfondir le baiser, et elle s'abandonna à la langue douce et au corps chaud et réconfortant de Drago.

Quelque part dans le château, une sonnerie retentit, et Hermione se recula, observant son réveil.

-12:10 !! NAN ! J'ai râté tous les cours de la matinée !

-Oui, mais j'étais avec toi !

-Drago, il y a un nous ?

-Si tu veux. Il y aura tout ce que tu voudras.

-Drago... Je voudrais... Réfléchir à tout ça. Est-ce que ce nous peut rester... Secret ?

-Pas de problemes, je crois que je pourrais t'attendre indéfiniment... Maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes.

-Je t'aime.

-Alors j'attendrais, et quand tu seras prête, je serais heureux d'officialiser notre relation !

Hermione sourit et se relogea dans les bras du serpentard. Il passèrent la journée au lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Drago alla se laver vers 18:00, et ce fut à cette heure que Ron et Harry firent leur apparition. Hermione, en chemise de nuit, se couvrit d'un peignoir, et sortit pour accueuillir ses amis.

-Hermione !!

-Euh, oui ?

-Ca va ?? Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour toi ! Tu n'es pas venue en cours, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes !

-J'étais malade, et Drago a prit soin de moi.

Devant l'air surpris des deux adolescents, Drago sortit de la salle de bain et les jaugea froidement. Il observa Hermione et se rappela de sa promesse :

-Ah t'es debout, j'vais pouvoir retourner en cours.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'occuper de moi, Drago. Tu pouvais aller en cours, tu sais !

-Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi, je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Oui, je sais, dommage que se soit toi...

Il soupira bruyamment, et retourna dans sa chambre. Hermione dû se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire, devant la synchronisation dont ils avaient fait preuve à l'instant. Cependant, Ron et Harry l'observaient bizarrement. Elle essaya de reprendre une teinte triste et fatiguée, et ne put que s'empêcher de glousser. Elle se retourna alors pour se rendre dans la petite cuisine où elle prit des raffraichissments qu'elle offrit a ses amis.

-Hermione, je veux te parler.

-Oui, Ron ?

Harry observa le rouquin, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il se leva alors et annonça qu'il attendrait dans la chambre d'Hermione. La jeune femme se redressa. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, et ne voulait pas faire souffrir, le jeune homme, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, non, elle ne le pouvait pas.


	20. Chapter 20

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 20.

Ron s'était approché d'Hermione. Elle l'observait prudamment, et sentait un regard sur sa nuque, elle sentait un regard qu'elle connaissait, elle sentait le regard de Drago. Il avait écouté toute la conversation, elle le savait.

-Hermione, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je voulais te dire quelque chose de très important. Je ... je t'aime, Hermione. Et je crois que nos sentiments sont les mêmes. Je voudrait donc savoir si tu... Si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?

Hermione sourit involontairement, se moquant du jeune homme sans le faire exprès, et Ron crut voir ainsi une invitation. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et essaya de l'embrasser. Mais elle se recula.

-Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Euuh, je t'embrasse.

-Non, tu ne m'embrasses pas, non !

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ?

-Non ! Bisensûr que non !

-Lex...

-Non, pas Lex.

-Alors qui est-ce ?

-Si je te le disais tu ne me croierais pas.

-Dis toujours.

-Je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, Ron. Et il est amoureux de moi.

A ces mots, Ron se releva et devint blême. Par reflex, il regarda la porte du Serpentard, et aperçut celui-ci.

-Toi !

Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers le beau blond qui l'observait d'un air suffisant. Harry était sortit de la pièce, il avait aussi observé toute la scène et dévisageait Hermione bizarrement. Mais il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le nez en sang que Ron devait supporter, car Drago ne s'était pas laissé faire, et sans une égratignure avait contourné le rouquin pour rejoindre Hermione dans le canapé. Ils n'allèrent pas pousser le sadisme jusqu'à s'embrasser, mais Drago prit la main de la jeune fille, et Harry et Ron les observèrent. Le rouquin réprima un haut-le-coeur, et Harry regardait toujours Drago et Hermione, le visage impassible, sans dire un mot, et en soutenant Ron. Il sortirent tous les deux, et Harry chuchota à l'égard des deux amoureux un « Tu lui fais du mal, t'as plus de tête », que Ron n'entendit pas. Drago acquiesca et les deux adolescents sortirent enfin de la pièce.

xxx

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron n'adressait plus la parole à Hermione, et Harry ne parlait à la jeune fille que quand le rouquin ne pouvait pas les voir. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Drago était connue de tous les élèves de Poudlard, et Hermione se sentait souvent foudroyée du regard par de jeunes Serpentards, et en particulier par la petite Eléane. Ses résultats en cours n'avaient jamais été aussi bons, et Hermione avait l'impression que jamais elle n'avait autant souri. Mais parfois, le soir, elle se souvenait que Drago était sûrement partisan de Voldemort. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler. Non, c'était trop tôt. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il quitterait les Mangemorts pour elle. Aussi Hermione attendait.

xxx

La brunette était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle entendit un fracas dans la chambre de son bien-aimé. Elle se dirigea alors vers le tableau, et frappa avant d'entrer. Mais la porte restait fermée.

-Drago ?

-...

-Drago ?! Wouhouuuu ? Drago, c'est moi ! Ouvre !

Elle entendit un sifflement rauque, et commença à s'inquiéter. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte une deuxième fois, mais le battant resta définitivement fermé. Elle commença à faire les cent pas. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer, il cachait quelque chose. Elle réessaya, et cette fois, le tableau s'ouvrit. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, tous les objets étaient par terre, et Drago était étendu sur le sol, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Hermione se précipita vers lui et ne pût pas ne pas remarquer la marque sombre qui contrastait avec intensité avec la peau laiteuse du jeune homme. La marque semblait palpiter, et était étrangement voyante. En passant sa main dessus, Hermione sentit un relief étonnant, et Drago se cambra.

-Drago...

Elle fit léviter le jeune homme dans son lit, et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. Il se tenait maintenant le bras en serrant les dents, tous ses muscles crispés. La jeune femme le recoiffa rapidement et l'embrassa sur le front. Il était gelé mais suait à grosses gouttes. Elle lui appliqua un linge humide sur le front et remonta les couvertures sur son torse nu. A cet instant, Hermione se rendit compte que non, il n'avait pas la marque avant, car elle l'aurait remarquée, cette tache sombre sur le bras pâle de Drago, lui qui se pavanait régulièrement devant elle en boxer. A cette réflexion, elle porta sa main à sa bouche, et prit le bras de Drago. Il grimaca de douleur, et ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand elle passa sa baguette sur la surface de la marque.

-Drago, que s'est-il passé ?

-Il... Il est venu... Ah ! Il est venu en personne pour me la mettre, je ne voulais pas ... Non, Hermione, je te le jure, je ne voulais pas. Il me fait mal ! Il se venge et je ... Ah !! Non ! C'est horrible Hermione, je ... Ah !

Hermione s'allongea à côté du Serpentard, et à cette présence, il s'appaisa un peu. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard à l'aide d'un sortilège d'Hermione. Elle ferma aussi les yeux, collée à lui. Il gémissait et frissonait dans son sommeil, et Hermione se leva plusieurs fois pour aller chercher un linge humide, pour relancer une incantation qui le gardait le plus calme possible. La nuit se passa ainsi, douloureuse pour Drago, sans sommeil pour Hermione. Lorsque le soleil fit passer ses rayons sur le visage du blondinet, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il ressemblait à un ange. C'était son ange, un ange tombé du ciel, qu'elle avait pû saisir. Il ouvrit les yeux d'une seul coup, et murmura :

-Hermione...

-Oui Drago ?

-Tu as une mine épouvantable... Tu n'as pas dormi ?

-Non, je suis restée là toute la nuit. Je t'ai tenu endormit. Ca a été ?

-Non, mais ça aurait pû être pire, sans toi.

-Drago, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais, tu m'aimes au point de le supporter ? Demanda-t-il en montrant sa marque.

-Oui, je t'aime à ce point. Je t'aime à en crever, tu peux même pas t'imaginer.

Ces paroles peu romantiques mais sorties du coeur rassurèrent Drago, qui plongea son visage dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, Drago. N'en doute jamais, je t'en supplie.

-Je ne doute pas, mais j'ai peur de te perdre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Hermione, le Maître des Ténèbres à beaucoup plus de pouvoirs que beaucoup d'entre nous, il est plus fort que moi. S'il s'en prend à toi, je ne pourrais rien faire, et ça me tuerait s'il te faisait du mal.

-Il ne me fera pas mal. Je te le promets.

Il sourit, Hermione et lui savaient que ses paroles n'étaient pas possibles, car si Voldemort s'attaquait à l'un d'eux, il n'y aurait aucune chance pour que cette promesse soit respectée.

Hermione se redressa lentement, et Drago la retint par le bras. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba sur lui, et il l'embrassa avec un amour qu'Hermione pouvait ressentir dans son bas-ventre. Il restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à s'embrasser plus que de raison, et Hermione se redressa, Drago la suivit. Il était pâle, mais assura qu'il pouvait aller en cours. Hermione se prépara, et quand Drago fit de même, elle rangea la chambre du jeune homme. Elle trouva un lettre, dont l'écriture penchée lui était inconnue. Elle ne résista pas, et l'ouvrit :

« _Drago,_

_Tu me déçois. Je sais pour la sang-de-bourbe. Et je sais aussi que tu ne t'es pas rendu aux six dernières réunions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va arranger ça. Ne me déçois plus, ou tu le regretteras amèrement. _

_L.M. _»

Hermione reposa la lettre, un courrier de menace venant de son propre père... Elle termina le rangement et prépara les affaires de Drago. Elle l'entendit gémir, et elle courut à la salle de bain. Il se tenait le bras et était aussi blanc que la veille. Il tenait le lavabo de sa main droite, la main gauche plaquée contre la marque qui semblait palpiter. Il n'était qu'en serviette, et il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme a travers le miroir. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et se colla contre son dos, ses deux mains contre les pectoraux de Drago, la tête contre son dos. Il arrêta de trembler à ce contact, et sa respiration se calma. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, et Drago se retourna, le visage farouche.

-On le vaincra, Hermione.

-Oui, on le vaincra. Car rien qu'avec l'amour que je te portes, je décimerais des armées, je tuerais des démons, je supprimerais les ennemis.

Il la regarda, les yeux humides, et l'embrassa avec ferveur. La serviette commençait à glisser, et il relâcha son étreinte avec un « Oops ! ». La Griffondor rougit, et sortit en murmurant des excuses. Il sourit franchement devant la pudeur de la jeune femme, et se dit qu'il avait vraiment trouvé une perle rare.


	21. Chapter 21

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 21.

Drago était en train de faire son devoir de potions quand le cri perçant d'Hermione l'interrompit.

-DRAGO ?!

-Oui ?

-DRAGOOO !!

Il se leva lentement. Ils se disputaient souvent, et c'était presque toujours à propos des mêmes choses. Mais Drago savait que c'était normal, ils étaient tellement différents que leur couple ne serait jamais parfait, ils se disputeraient toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Et même s'il avait changé. Il entra donc dans la salle commune en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait de travers, s'attendant à trouver une Hermione en furie. Elle était par terre et avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Je suis coincée !

-Hein ?

-Oui, j'ai essayé un truc et j'ai raté et je suis tombée sur le dos et je suis coincée.

-Coincée ? C'est à dire ?

-Mais, mais, mais, je peux plus bouger !

-Ah.

Il la redressa avec douceur, et elle se tint le bas du dos une dizaine de minutes avant d'aller s'assoir.

-Tu sais que Dumbledore veut nous voir ?

-Oui je sais, mais ca va ton dos ?

-Oui, oui, merci, sourit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Mais Dumbledore à dit 10:00.

-Merde... Il est 9:55, et je suis pas habillé !

-Dépêche toi !

Il courut dans sa chambre s'habiller pendant qu'Hermione allait se recoiffer. Quand elle ressortit, Drago l'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, et ils se dirigèrent main dans la main dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils frappèrent, le sorcier leur montra les chaises.

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Euh, pour le bal de Noël ?

-Non, enfin si, mais non, Mr. Malefoy.

-Ah bon ?

-J'ai appris que vous vous entendiez bien mieux ces temps-ci, puis-je esperer que ce ne soit pas de somples rumeurs ?

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Au regard de Miss Granger, je devine la vérité, sourit le vieil homme.

-Oui, c'est la vérité, mais en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il, professeur ?

-Mr. Malefoy... Vous me décevez, là.

-Ah ?

-Puis-je vous poser une question que vous avez le droit de juger indiscrète et à laquelle vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre ?

-Allez-y...

-Vous portez la marque, n'est-ce pas ?

-On me l'a donnée de force, et elle ne cesse de me faire souffrir depuis.

-Je vois. Vous avez renié les forces du mal ?

-Je ne... non.

-Ah ?

-Drago ?!

-Hermione, je suis désolé, je ne suis pas un Mangemort, mais j'ai été élevé dans la magie noire perpetuelle, et je m'en sers, non pas régulièrement, ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, mais de temps en temps, oui, je ... enfin tu comprends ?

-Je comprends, Mr. Malefoy, et je ne peux vous en vouloir, tant que je sais que vous n'êtes pas du côté de Voldemort.

-Je suis du côté d'Hermione professeur, de votre côté.

Hermione redressa des yeux pleins de tendresse vers le jeune homme, et il lui répondit par un sourire.

-Voilà pourquoi je dois être sûr qu'aucun de vous ne craigne quoi que se soit...

-C'est à dire ?

-Restez ensemble le plus souvent possible, car en cas de probleme, l'un pourra proteger l'autre, et vice versa.

-Je vois.

-Et professeur, à propos du bal de Noël ?

-Miss Granger, chaque chose en son temps ! Donc, pour le bal de Noël, que proposez-vous ?

-Un bal ! S'écria Hermione.

-Un bal masqué ! Rétorqua Drago.

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

-Très bien jeunes gens, un bal.

-Pas masqué ! Sourirent les deux amoureux.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez aller dans la salle annexe de la Grande Salle, là vous trouverez de nombreux trésors. Je pense qu'il n'y a personne, à cette heure.

-Très bien professeur, au revoir !

Ils sortirent et commencèrent à discuter du bal qu'ils allaient organiser.

xxx

Hermione cherchait des parures assorties pour la salle quand Drago la fixa. Elle sentit son regard et se redressa.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-T'es déjà sortie avec Weasley ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Ben tu sais une fois où il nous a surpris à la bibliothèque, t'es partie avec lui après...

-Euh, peut-être, je ne me souviens plus trop... pourquoi ?

-Il t'as embrassée et tu ne l'as pas repoussé...

-Hein ? Ah mais si, je me rappelle. Mais oui, je l'ai repoussé mais... Attends, tu m'espionnais ?!

-Non ! Enfin si, mais j't'ai pas vu le repousser et ça me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps...

-Drago, je l'ai repoussé, sourit la jeune femme, et même si je ne l'avais pas fait, c'est du passé, je t'aime, et ça fait un bon bout de temps que Ron ne m'attire plus...

-HEIN ? Nan alors c'était vrai !? Tu voulais vraiment sortir avec ce...

-Oui. Mais je t'ai toi, et je crois que jamais je n'aurais pû vivre toute cette passion avec Ron.

Drago s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa passionément. Ils n'avaient pas entendu que quelqu'un venait de se faufiler dans la salle et les fixait intensément.

-Drago... Je voudrais que tu sois ma première fois.

Le jeune homme la fixa dans les yeux et sursauta quand il entendit un fracas. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en même temps, et se retrouvèrent face à Eléane et Ron. Ils avaient à la main un carton pour la jeune femme et de la vaisselle pour le jeune rouquin. Ce dernier avait fait tomber le plateau, laissant se briser plusieurs verres et de nombreuses assiettes colorées.

-McGonagal nous envoie vous apporter ça, pour les préparatifs de la fête. Viens Eléane.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et le suivit sans rien dire, lançant un regard assassin à Hermione avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, et Hermione eut un sourire triste. Drago la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte qui dura une éternité. Ils durent enfin se séparer afin de finir les préparatifs. Hermione était songeuse et Drago ne la dérangea pas dans ses pensées.

xxx

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai des contacts, ils souffriront tous les deux. Je raconterai au mage noir ce que nous avons entendu.

-Je ne veux pas qu'Hermione souffre trop.

Une silhouette fine réajusta la chandelle de la salle sur demande, et Ron fixa le visage froid d'Eléane, surprit de la détermination dont pouvait faire preuve une petite troisième année.

-Elle ne souffrira pas trop, elle se rappellera juste que les Griffondors ne se mélangent pas aux Serpentards, surtout quand ceux-ci portent la marque, et en particulier quand la Griffondor en question est une sang-de-bourbe.

-Sang moldu.

-C'est la même chose.

-Si tu veux qu'on s'entende, respecte Hermione, comme je respecte Malefoy devant toi.

-Ca ne m'empêche pas de penser !

-Je m'en fiche, tant que tu penses tout bas. Alors, quel est ton plan ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais Hermione s'est faite attaquer lors du bal d'Halloween. Ne m'interromps pas, fronça-t-elle les sourcils en levant un doigt sévère. Je sais qui à lancé l'ordre de l'attaquer, de la violer et de l'assassiner.

-Violer et assassiner ? Oh mon dieu...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas obligée de souffrir autant, quoique ça ne me déplairait pas...

-Eléane !

-Pardon. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Si vous lui faites juste peur, tu peux. Mais ne lui fait pas de mal. Ou je serais obligé de nous balancer... Et si tu pouvais te débrouiller pour que se soit rapide, afin que la fameuse première fois n'arrive pas ! Je connais Hermione, entre ce qu'elle dit et ce qu'elle fait, nous avons encore un peu de temps.

-Très bien, bonne nuit Ron.

Le rouquin hocha la tête dans la direction de la jeune fille qui lui sourit, et elle sortit. Il la suivit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir soufflé la chandelle.


	22. Chapter 22

**LEMON AVEC PEU DE DETAILS, DEC0NSEILLE AUX PERS0NNES SENSIBLES 0U N'ETANT PAS EN ÂGE .**

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 22.

-Drago ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Toi non plus tu ne dors pas ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Ils étaient couchés depuis une heure, environ, et malgré les bras réconfortants de son amant, Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Elle se redressa sur son coude, et le regarda tendrement. Ce qu'il était beau ! Même avec les cheveux décoiffés et l'air un peu fatigué, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver horriblement attirant.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Que tu es horriblement sexy, Drago Malefoy !

-Oui, je sais, je n'en fait pas exprès tu sais !

Ils rièrent en choeur, et Hermione captura les lèvres douces et sensuelles du jeune homme, ces lèvres qui lui faisaient ressentir tant d'emotions à la fois. Il glissa une main sous le débardeur de la jeune femme, qui se cabra à ce contact, mais ne le repoussa pas. Elle était prête, lui aussi, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Après plusieurs mois de relation, ils allaient enfin passer le cap, ce cap dont Hermione rêvait souvent, se faisant rougir, seule dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme était passé par dessus la jeune femme et remonta encore un peu sa main, sans cesser d'embrasser la brunette de toute son âme. Il emprisonna un des seins d'Hermione qui gémit doucement, n'étant pas habituée à cela ! Elle avait glissé ses petites mains dans le dos du jeune homme et le caressait du bout des doigts, comme un plaisir à savourer lentement. Il lui libéra la lèvre et descendit dans son coup, sur ses épaules. Le débardeur était devenu gênant, et il chercha à tatons le bas du vêtement. Hermione saisit la baguette sur le bord du lit et murmura « Lumos », afin qu'ils aient un peu de lumière, mais juste un peu, pour ne pas les gêner... Drago lança un sourire rayonnant à la jeune femme qui était rose de bonheur. Il retira le vêtement et se chargea de son propre tee-shirt. Ils se chargèrent enfin de leurs boxers respectifs, et firent l'amour doucement, montant en même temps au septième ciel. Drago et Hermione s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la petite main d'Hermione sur la marque des Ténèbres, l'autre dans les cheveux de son bien aimé, la tête contre son torse; Drago une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, humide après le désir qui les avait atteint tous les deux.

xxx

Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle était nue contre un autre corps, nu lui aussi. Elle remonta le drap sur leurs deux corps, et embrassa le coup de Drago. Il sentait bon, il était décoiffé, et ils avaient fait l'amour. Toutes ces pensées arrivèrent en même temps dans l'esprit d'Hermione, qui fut surprise de mettre les deux premières remarques avec ce souvenir. Elle se rappela du bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé la veille, et était satisfaite que Drago ait été là, il ne lui avait pas fait mal, elle avait confiance en lui comme en personne d'autre. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand la respiration du blondinet se fit moins calme et moins régulière. Il se réveillait, et il embrassa les cheveux de la brunette avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, souriant beâtement. Hermione murmura un je t'aime au creu de son oreille, et au moment où elle allait se lever pour aller se doucher, Drago saisit le poignet menu de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione, n'en doute jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, et quoi que je fasse, d'accord ?

-Evidemment !

Il l'embrassa doucement, et Hermione alla prendre sa douche, sans saisir l'importance de ces paroles, ne pensant qu'au plaisir commun qu'ils avaient connu, et qu'ils connaitraient encore. Avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, elle passa par la chambre de Drago, pour lui annoncer que la salle de bain était libre. Il lui sourit et lui annonça qu'il la rejoingnait dans une demi-heure maximum.

Hermione descendit à la Grande Salle. Ron n'était mpas là, et Harry lui parla alors ouvertement. Ginny arriva et se colla au grand brun, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Hermione savait que sa meilleure amie n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps, qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Harry depuis le premier mois où ils étaient ensembles, et Hermione aurait voulu lui dire. Mais quand, et où ? Elle garda le silence, et ils discutèrent tranquillement.

-Ron a déjà mangé ?

-Non, il n'est pas descendu, et il est rentré tard au dortoir hier soir.

-Je crois qu'il a une copine.

Hermione redressa la tête en souriant, et annonça :

-Hier, je l'ai vu avec Eléane, vous savez, la troisième année. Elle ne peut pas me supporter, mais elle est super jolie et n'a pas l'air méchante, elle irait peut-être bien avec Ron ! Et peut-être que comme ça il me reparlera !

Les deux amoureux acquiescèrent, et Hermione croisa les doigts sous la table, avant de commencer à manger. Ron n'était pas descendu, et les cours commençaient bientôt. Les trois Griffondors se levèrent alors, et Hermione regarda la table des Serpentards. Drago riait avec quelques Serpentards, et Eléane n'était pas là non plus. Elle fit part de la remarque à ses amis, qui sourirent. Après Hermione & Drago, plus rien ne pouvait les choquer, alors Ron & Eléane ? Pourquoi pas ! Harry se pencha vers Hermione :

-Nous avons évolué dans la quêtes des Horcruxes. Il ne nous en reste que deux à trouver, et Voldemort sera à moi. Nous seront enfin en paix.

-Il n'est pas très présent dans nos vies, je trouve !

A cette phrase, Ginny et Harry haussèrent les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? S'étonna la rouquine.

-Euh, à quel propos ?

-Percy est introuvable, il a rejoint les Mangemorts (1), et les rangs de Voldemort sont de plus en plus épais, chuchota Ginny.

-Des moldus sont attaqués en plein jour, des ponts s'écroulent pour rien et des orages surviennent au plein milieu d'une après-midi ensolleillée, renchérit Harry. Tu ne lis plus la Gazette ?

-Euh, à vrai dire, je n'ai plus le temps, quand je ne travaille pas, ce qui est rare, je suis avec Drago, et sinon je lis des livres...

-Comme d'habitude ! Sourit son amie.

-Je suis désolée, Ginny. Pour Percy, je veux dire.

-Non, ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas vu Percy depuis trèèèès longtemps tu sais ! Et on se doutait bien, dans la famille...

-Mais les autres, ils vont bien ?

-Molly est triste, chuchota Harry, et Arthur est débordé. Mais Fred et Georges ont énormément de succès au magasin, et Bill et Charlie sont les meilleurs fils du monde, à entendre parler Mrs. Weasley, donc à part Percy, ça à l'air d'aller à peu près, sourit Harry.

-Maman à dit que dès que j'ai dix huit ans, Harry et moi, on se marie. Elle veut que nous nous fiancions à mes dix-sept ans !

-C'est dans longtemps, le 11 Août, tu sais Ginny ?

-Oui Hermione, je saiiiiis, mais si tu savais ce que j'ai hâte !

-Moi aussi, et pourtant tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec ce genre de choses, hein Herm' ?

-Ah ça oui, Harry, dans le genre boulet, y'a pas pire !

Ils rièrent de bon coeur, et Hermione accompagna les deux amoureux jusqu'à la salle des Griffondors. Elle était surprise d'être tellement hors sujet avec la société. Elle courut à sa chambre et lut les dix dernières Gazette qu'elle avait empilées depuis le début de l'année, à côté de sa commode. De nombreux faits la choquèrent, elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ça. Voldemort redevenait aussi puissant qu'avant l'Avada Kedavra lancé à Harry !

Elle entendit Drago entrer, et elle courut vers lui. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, et annonça à la jeune femme qu'ils devaient terminer les préparatifs pour le début des vacances, soit le lendemain. Ils se rendirent donc à la Grande Salle.

* * *

_(1) Ah bon ? Bon ben pourquoi pas hein, j'vous ai pas déjà dit que mes personnages n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête ? xD_


	23. Chapter 23

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 23.

-Que penses-tu de cette couleur ?

-Ben, c'est bleu quoi !!

-C'est pas très Noël. Mais Noël, c'est sensé être vert, rouge et doré ! Mais on peut pas laisser tomber les couleurs de Serdaigle et de Pouffsouffle ! J'ai une idée !

-Je t'écoute, Hermione.

-Ne sois pas si sérieux ! Oh, j'ai tellement hête d'être en vacances, on aura beaucoup plus de temps !

-C'est vrai, sourit le jeune homme. Alors cette idée ?

-Alors en fait, tu mets des petits sapins sur la table, mais des sapins tout petits hein, pour avoir la place pour manger, et on les décore avec les deux couleurs de chaque maisons, et on mets des chandelles colorées dans ce ciel ! Expliqua-t-elle en montrant le ciel magique de la Grande Salle d'un coup de baguette.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée !

-C'est partit Drago, il va falloir qu'on les diminue tous !

Ils mirent plus d'une heure et demi à diminuer les centaines de sapins nécessaires à la grande salle, et firent flotter de nombreuses chandelles, en plus de celles habituelles, colorées et immortelles. Hermione fit apparaître quelques guirlandes par-ci par-là, et fit semblant de danser sous les flocons artificiels, qui ne tenaient pas et n'étaient pas froid. La scène était magnifique, Hermione était magnifique, et Drago vint se coller à elle, dansant sur une musique invisible, comme la nuit précédente, où ils avaient « dansé » à l'unisson.

-Drago ?

-M'oui ?

-J'peux le dire à Ginny, dis ?

-Ben, evidemment, elle est ta meilleure amie, non ?

-Oui !

-Ben alors t'as même pas besoin de me demander, tu sais. Moi j'ai pas honte d'avoir fait ça avec toi, je t'aime, ne t'inquiète pas !

Hermione regarda derrière, comme si elle s'attendait à encore apercevoir Eléane et Ron, mais ils n'étaient pas là, biensûr ! Drago saisit son regard et lui prit le menton.

-Tu sais, s'il ne te parle plus à cause de moi, c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine, il agit égoïstement et ne pense pas à ton bonheur, ça veut dire qu'il ne t'aime pas vraiment. Car s'il t'aimais, il souhaiterait d'abord ton bonheur, pas le sien. Si tu aimais Ron, je te laisserais aller avec lui, car je sais que sinon tu ne serais pas heureuse. Evidemment j'essaierais de me battre un peu, de reconquérir ton coeur et d'écraser Weasley, même si ça te ferais du mal, mais je ne lutterais pas si je me rends compte que ton amour pour lui est immortel.

-Drago Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que mon amour pour toi est immortel ?

-Ben, je suis Drago Malefoy, donc ton amour pour moi ne peut qu'être immortel. Et comme c'est moi qui t'aies...

Elle lui plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche en rougissant, et explosa de rire. Il se mêla à son rire, et la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de l'étude, soit l'arrivée des élèves en masse. Ils se séparèrent à contre coeur, et se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la grande porte, afin d'intercepter leurs amis. Hermione aperçut une touffe de cheveux roux et se dirigea vers elle :

-Ginny ! Ginny ! J'ai quelque chose de très important à te diiiire ! Tu ne vas pas en reven...

-Qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeuse, Hermione ?

-Tiens, Ron, tu me reparles ?

Il la foudroya du regard et la laissa seule, réfléchissant. Il s'inquiétait, car elle ne pouvait avoir une telle bonne nouvelle sans... Non, elle ne pouvait pas déjà avoir perdu sa virginité ? Si ? Ron courut à la table des Serpentards et prit Eléane par le bras.

-Eléane, comment peut-on savoir si une fille à perdu sa viriginité ?

-Tu crois que...

-Eléane !

-Oui, euh, tu lui donnes une potion, je sais plus comment elle s'appelle, et tu lui lance un incantation, euuh, j'vais me renseigner, mais c'est super simple. Je... ah là là si elle a déjà ouvert ses...

-Eléane !

-Pardon. Je dois accélerer le plan, non ?

-Oui, car si elle n'est plus vierge, plus rien ne l'empêchera de recommencer, et je ne peux pas m'imaginer ma Hermione dans les bras de ce... ce...

-Serpentard ?

-Non, j'ai appris que certains Serpentards étaient bien plus fréquentables que certaines Griffondors, sourit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Merci Ron.

-Tu m'as appelé Ron ?

-Oui, tu m'appelles Eléane depuis le début, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre ! Et puis comme on traîne tout le temps ensemble, les gens pensent qu'on est ensemble, et si je t'appelles Weasley, ils vont se poser des questions !

-Tu as raison. A toute à l'heure !

Eléane fit un baiser rapide sur la joue du rouquin, et se retournant, il vit une bande de Serpentards, dont trois filles. Il comprit alors, et fut rassuré. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme Hermione, sinon son sens moral serait ridiculisé. Donc pas de relation avec Eléane. Elle avait quatre ans de moins que lui, et elle etait en Serpentard ! Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

xxx

-Hermione, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Chuut Ginnyy !! Atteends, j'aii un truuc suuper impoortant à te diire !

-Dis, tu veux parler normalement ?

-Excuse.

-Alors ?

-Je... J'ai... Enfin, tu comprends ?

-Euh, non, pas du tout !

-Tu vois la nuit dernière avec Drago, j'ai... perdu ma virginité, finit-elle dans un souffle.

-HERMIONE GRANGER !!

Et la rouquine sauta dans les bras de son amie.

-Aloooooors ? Racoooonte ?

-Parle normalement, Ginny !

Elles explosèrent de rire, et Hermione raconta rapidement comment Drago l'avait fait se sentir une femme, une vraie. Ginny était aux anges, car c'est vrai que cette première fois n'avait pas manqué de romantisme. Hermione raconta aussi la phrase de Drago, et là, Ginny tiqua.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ?

-Je ne sais pas... Tu ne sors pas à ta copine « Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, et quoi que je fasse, d'accord ? », ça sous-entend qu'il à peut-être l'intention de faire quelque chose qui va te blesser ou... Hermione, va lui demander !

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Merci Giinnyy !

-De riien Heermiioone !

Elles rirent en choeur en se dirigeant dans la Grande Salle, et s'installèrent tranquillement, se racontant les potins et les vacances qu'elles allaient passer. Il y avait deux semaines, pour Noël et le premier de l'an, et Hermione passerait trois jours avant Noël, pour ne pas laisser Drago seul, car il devait aller voir sa famille trois jours aussi. La rouquine ne serait donc pas là pour le bal de Noël, et les premières années seraient mélangées aux septièmes années pour le bal, en raison du manque d'effectifs. Hermione n'était pas gênée par cette prédiction, mais Ginny annonça qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas participer, car se serait ridicule d'aller se coucher à 21:00. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis ajouta un « quoi que... » à l'adresse d'Hermione, qui pouffa en rougissant.

Les deux amies se quittèrent après le diner, et Hermione retourna dans sa salle commune, souhaitant faire tous ses devoirs pour être tranquille pendant les vacances. Cela allait se réveler impossible, vu la masse de parchemins à rendre pour la rentrée. En y travaillant douze heures par jour, elle aurait sûrement fini en deux jours et demi !


	24. Chapter 24

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 24.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Ron mangea en présence d'Hermione. Il ne lui adresse pas la parole et renversa son jus de citrouille, alors qu'il n'y en avait plus. Elle le fusilla du regard, et il marmonna un « C'est bon ! » en lui tendant son verre. Hermione haussa les sourcils, et le remercia en souriant. Il ne la regarda presque plus du petit déjeuner.

Au moment de dire au revoir à Ginny, Harry et Ron, il y eut une bousculade, et quand les troisièmes années de Serpentard se furent éloignées, Ron avait la baguette sortie. Les trois Griffondors l'interrogèrent du regard, il haussa les épaules en montrant les Serpentards, et rangea sa baguette. Il ne dit pas au revoir à Hermione, se tournant au moment où elle s'approchait.

-Eh bien, à dans trois jours les amis, je vous retrouve juste avant Noël !

Ginny et Harry serrèrent la brunette, qui avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de Ron, et elle tourna les talons le plus vite possible.

De son côté, Ron fulminait. Il avait parfaitement réussi son sort, c'était de la Magie Noire, mais maintenant, il savait qu'Hermione n'était plus vierge, et qu'elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois. Il le referait quand il la reverrait, voir si elle avait bien profité de ses vacances avec Drago Malefoy.

-Ron ? Ron !!

-Oui, Ginny ?

-C'est bon, parle-moi gentiment ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends en ce moment Ronald, tu fais pleurer Hermione, tu la foudroie du regard, tu ne parle que pour dire des méchancetés, à tout le monde ! Au moins, Hermione quand elle fréquente les Serpentards, elle est aimable. On n'a rien contre Eléane, on ne la connait pas. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de te venger sur nous, prends un peu sur toi ! Ce n'est que de ta faute si Hermione n'est pas amoureuse de toi !

Ron giffla Ginny. Il n'avait jamais été violent. N'avait jamais frappé personne. Ginny se mit à pleurer froidement, et la voix calme et posée, elle annonça :

-Tu me déçois beaucoup, Ronald Weasley. Je ne pourrais même plus me regarder dans une glace.

Et elle tourna les talons, rejoignit Harry, et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passén et qu'elle souhaitait faire le voyage seule. Elle comprenait que Harry n'aurait pas pû choisir entre son meilleur ami et sa petite amie. Elle se trompait, Harry aurait choisit Ginny, mais de toutes manières, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Et Harry et Ron ne parlèrent pas du voyage, Ron ne faisant que des réflexions désagréables. Quand Harry s'entrainait pour lancer des sorts, Ron était mesquin, moqueur et fier. Harry ne craqua pas, il décida de rester tout le voyage, afin de ne pas ruiner sa relation avec Ron, juste parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

xxx

De son côté, Hermione et Drago terminaient les invitations de Noël, car cette fois, Dumbledore ne serait pas là. Seuls Drago et Hermione le savaient, et eventuellement les membres de l'ordre du Phénix (ça, Drago ne le savait pas, il ne savait pas non plus que Dumbledore allait chercher les Horcruxes). En raison de l'absence de Dumbledore, tous les invités seraient conviés à l'aide d'une lettre expliquant la tenue exigée, l'heure et les interdictions quant à cette fête. Les trois premières années n'avaient pas le droit de sortir, et les préfets seraient très rigoureux quant à cette règle. La tenue devait être une robe longue pour les filles, un ensemble pour les garçons. Les élèves devraient montrer fièrement à quelle maison ils appartenaient, et Hermione savait déjà quelle robe mettre. Drago aussi, mais se serait discret tout de même. Les élèves n'ayant pas de cavaliers ne pourraient pas se rendre au bal, et ainsi Hermione et Drago étaient persuadés que le bal ne serait pas « mort », puisque les élèves danseraient. Hermione soupira, déçue de devoir donner tant d'obligations, mais Dumbledore n'étant pas là, mieux valait en donner trop que pas assez ! Hermione venait de finir l'original de l'invitation quand Drago arriva par derrière, et lui cacha les yeux. Elle se retourna vivement et sourit en voyant le visage de Drago.

-Drago ? Tu t'es protégé l'autre nuit ?

-Oui, quand tu mettais la lumière, j'en ai profité, discrètement pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance.

-D'accord.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai des trucs bizarres. Par exemple, tout à l'heure, j'étais en train de travailler, et je me suis mise à pleurer. Comme ça, quelques secondes, puis ça s'est arrêté, et j'ai repris le travail ! Je me suis levée j'ai eu des faiblesses dans les jambes, et quand je me suis rassise j'avais la tête qui tournait, puis c'est passé. Et de temps en temps ça revient et ça se passe éxactement de la même manière !

-Effets secondaires.

-Hein ?

-Effets secondaires d'un maléfice. Un maléfice de Magie Noire mal lancé, ou par quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté, ou bâclé, peut entraîner des effets secondaires. Tu penses à quelque chose ?

-Euhm, nan, pas spécialement, je ne vois pas comment on aurait... RON !

-Oh, non, pas lui, pourquoi tu parles de Weasley ?

-Ron, je suis sûre que Ron m'a lancé un maléfice. Hier on ne l'a presque pas vu, et j'ai faillit lui dire qu'on avait fait l'amour, car j'avais juste vu ses cheveux et j'ai cru que c'était Ginny, mais je me suis interrompue à temps ! Mais il savait déjà que j'étais prête puisqu'il nous a entendu le dire, et ce matin il a renversé mon jus de citrouille, et il m'a donné le sien, je pensais que c'était par simple gentillesse, mais... Oh, et puis après, des troisièmes années me sont rentrées dedans et quand touit a été plus clair, il avait la baguette magique sortie !

-Des troisièmes années ?

-Oui de... Serpentard ! C'étaient Eléane et ses amies ! Ils ont monté quelque chose contre moi !

-Hermione, Hermione.

-Oui ?

-Calme toi. Si c'est Weasley qui t'as lancé un sort, tu ne peux pas avoir quelque chose de très grave. La Magie Noire est quelque chose de très complexe, et même si toi tu t'y mettais, je ne pense pas que tu réussirais un sort difficile du premier coup. Il ne peut t'avoir lancé qu'un sortilège primaire.

-Très bien. Mais quel sortilège ?

-Attends, je reviens.

Drago alla chercher un gros livre qu'il posa sur la table basse de la salle commune. Hermione avait préalablement poussé l'invitation, et il chercha dans le début du livre, qui était parsemé de petits détails d'une écriture penchée, celle de Drago. Ce livre semblait vieux et avait l'air d'avoir été beaucoup utilisé. Lorsqu'Hermione se pencha, Drago expliqua à mi-voix, sans s'interrompre, comme passionné par sa recherche :

-Ce livre m'appartient depuis ma naissance. Chaque membre de la famille offre un présent à la naissance d'un membre important. Ma mère venait juste d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, à partir de cet instant, mon père ne lui a plus jamais fait l'amour, ne cessant de la tromper à droite à gauche, ma mère a alors comprit que je serais son seul enfant légitime. Elle a donc célébré ma naissance par une grande fête. Ceci est très courant dans les familles de sang pur, et les autres ont tout de suite compris ce que cette fête signifiait, surtout que certaines femmes avaient sûrement déjà couché avec mon père. Le livre donc. On m'a offert celui-ci, qui est le livre le plus simple que tu puisses trouver à propos de la Magie Noire. Eléane est fille unique, peut-être pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Dans ce cas, elle l'a reçu aussi. Weasley ne peut utiliser qu'un sortilège facile, donc mes autres livres ne lui conviendraient pas. Tu as dis potion puis incantation. Alors c'est dans cette partie (il tourna une centaine de page du vieux manuel sous le regard admiratif d'Hermione). Très bien. Donc ça ne peut pas être ça, je n'en vois pas l'interêt... Là ! Il t'as lancé un sort que je connais très bien ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Il a regardé si tu étais vierge, et combien de fois nous l'avions fait !

-Il a OSE ?

-Euhm, oui.

Hermione était sortie de sa torpeur, et fixait à nouveau Drago.

-Mais, Drago, on peut s'en protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme sourit.

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Parce que tu étais puceau et que n'importe qui pouvait s'en rendre compte, or tu as gardé ta réputation trèèès longtemps. Elle dure encore d'ailleurs...

Le jeune homme grimaca à la jeune femme qui sourit. Il retourna en arrière d'une quinzaine de pages.

-Tu veux vraiment faire de la Magie Noire, Granger ?

-Avec toi, oui.


	25. Chapter 25

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 25.

Ils avaient fait trois tours devant la porte de la salle sur demande, et se retrouvaient à present dans une salle que Drago connaissait par coeur. Elle ressemblait à un vieux laboratoire rangé methodiquement et très propre. Hermione s'étonna de se rendre compte que Drago aussi pouvait être parfait dans une matière, quand il était passionné. Elle regretta que se soit dans la Magie Noire, mais s'arrêta tout de suite. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle serait tranquille avec ses relations sexuelles toute sa vie !

-Hermione ?

-Oui, j'arrive !

Elle se faufila dans les rangées de la petite bibliothèque à l'entrée, et fut surprise de découvrir une table où de nombreuses potions étaient posées.

-Alors, je t'explique. Si tu es très douée, donc je t'explique car c'est le cas, tu peux choisir qui peut voir ce que tu as fait. Donc il y a une potion à boire. Tu n'es pas obligée de la faire toute seule, et j'en ai en stock, donc aucun problème. Par contre tu dois formuler les incantations toute seule. Tu as besoin d'une heure et demi de concentration complète. Si tu échoues, il faudra tout recommencer. Et si tu râtes énormement, tu auras sûrement des séquelles. Ca m'étonnerais que tu râtes complètement, mais si tu dois tout recommencer, ça va me souler. Donc tu feras super gaffe, hein ?

-Oui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop, j'ai recommencé six fois avant de réussir à me concentrer une heure et demi non-stop.

-Ah !

-Ca veut pas dire que j'ai que ca a faire de rester six fois une heure et demi, hein !

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Très bien. Donc une fois que tu as prononcé les incantations, tu choisis un mot de passe, c'est toi la gardienne du secret, donc tu t'en souviendras quoi qu'il arrive. Quand tu veux bien, ou si tu veux en faire expres ou quoi que se soit d'autre, tu prononces l'incantation permettant de voir à l'envers, et tu dis ton mot de passe juste après. La personne qui te lancera le sort apercevra ta vie sexuelle, et tu rebloquera l'information en disant l'incantation permettant de voir à l'endroit suivie de ton mot de passe. Compris ? (1)

-Ouais !

Il lui montra la page du livre. La brunette ingéra la potion et rentra dans une sorte de transe, donc elle ne sortit qu'une heure et demi plus tard, sous l'oeil médusé de Drago.

-Tu m'as observée tout le long ?

-Oui !

-Et ? J'étais comment ?

-Parfaite. Parfois je suis super jaloux de toi Hermione !

La jeune fille rougit et s'approcha du jeune homme pour l'embrasser. Elle ne se sentait en aucun cas coupable d'avoir utilisé la Magie Noire...

-Drago ? Quand tu dis « apercevoir ma vie sexuelle », ça veut dire ?

-Ca veut dire que les plus doués peuvent voir comment tout s'est passé.

-HEIN ?

-Oui. Si ça n'était pas interdit pas la loi, les viols seraient combattus avec beaucoup plus d'efficacité ! Mais certaines personnes très haut placées ont le droit d'utiliser cette technique légalement.

-Et si c'est bien lancé, la personne ne s'en rend pas compte ?

-Non. C'est comme ça que je sais pour mon père. Si tu savais le nombre de femmes qu'il a violées... Le nombre de moldues qu'il a draguées et avec qui il a couché. Ou qu'il a violées. Puis parfois torturées. Ou même parfois en même temps...

-Stop ! Arrête toi là, j'ai compris, ton père est un monstre...

-Je ne suis pas comme lui Hermione.

A cet instant, Hermione se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son amie.

-Au fait, Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, que je ne devais pas en douter, quoi qu'il advienne ?

-Hermione...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il se pencha vers son oreille, sentant ses cheveux, se rassurant.

-Tu sais que le seigneur des Ténèbres m'a imposé la Marque, et maintenant, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Je peux résister, mais si je résiste, tu seras en danger. Et s'il m'oblige à me battre en échange de ta vie, je me battrais. J'en suis désolé.

-Non, tu ne te battras pas. Car si tu te bats, je me sentirais coupable et je me...

-Non.

-Ou alors je perdrais mon amour pour toi, aveuglée par les horreurs qu'il te fera faire, et alors je me dégoûterais, et la même solution s'imposera à moi...

-Non, Hermione. Tu ne ... Promets-moi que tu ne mettras pas fin à tes jours, que tu auras des enfants et que tu seras heureuse.

-Je... Je te promets que je ne me suiciderais pas, que j'aurais des enfants, mais je ne peux pas te promettre d'être heureuse. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais être heureuse qu'avec toi, Drago (2).

-Je ressens la même chose, Hermione.

Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Hermione était affamée, et le nombre d'effectif étant très réduit, seules deux tables avaient été laissées. Hermione et Drago mangèrent donc ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, des vacances qu'Hermione avait passées en France quelques années plus tôt, de sa première fois chez le dentiste. Là, Drago explosa de rire, en s'étouffant : « Ah, ces moldus ! ». Hermione rigola avec lui, et ils passèrent une très bonne soirée sous les yeux surpris des autres Serpentards. Et a vrai dire, sous les yeux surpris de tous les élèves ! Ils allèrent se coucher ensemble, et firent l'amour à nouveau, et ce fut encore magique. Ils ne dormirent pas cette nuit là, trop occupés à atteindre le septième ciel tous les deux.

xxx

Quand le moment de se dire au revoir pour deux jours arriva, Hermione eut envie de pleurer. Elle avait décidé de laisser le passage libre à sa vie sexuelle, le temps d'être chez les Weasley, pour se venger de ce qu'avait fait Ron. Elle avait décidé aussi de le ridiculiser en lui disant à la fin des trois jours qu'au moins, il aurait pû lancer son sort correctement, afin de ne pas lui faire subir les mots de têtes et les larmes de quelques secondes. Drago avait froncé les sourcils, mais n'avait rien dit. Il trouvait ça génial de foutre la honte à Weasmoche, mais que cette idée fut venue d'Hermione ne lui plaisait guère, et quand il en fit part à Hermione, elle annonça qu'elle n'avait jamais été rancunière, mais que là, elle n'avait pas supporté.

xxx

Quand elle arriva au Terrier, Hermione fut encore plus en colère contre Ron quand Ginny lui expliqua la giffle qu'il lui avait mise. Elle avait envie de sortir et d'aller le giffler, mais Ginny expliqua que ça allait très mal. En effet, il était désagréable, insultait son père de « pauv' mec », de « râté » et d'autres choses, pires encore, comme « traître à son sang », du fait de sa passion pour les moldus. Il avait développé un mépris, plus qu'une haine envers Hermione, et ne supportait plus les femmes. Il recevait un courrier par jour de la part d'Eléane, et correspondait avec Percy. Cela, Ginny était la seule à le savoir, car elle avait fouillé dans les affaires de Ron alors qu'il s'entrainait dans le jardin à lancer des sorts.

_(1) Bon c'est super compliqué, j'suis dés0lée_

_(2) Clin d'oeil à Verowyn : La Guimauve, c'est tabou, on en viendra tous à bout !_


	26. Chapter 26

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 26.

Un jour où le soleil était très beau, et se relfétait sur la neige, la veille du départ d'Hermione, soit la veille de Noël, Ron traita Hermione de Sang-De-Bourbe. Elle fut la seule à l'entendre, et fis comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas vexer Mrs. Weasley, qui n'était déjà pas dans son assiette. Fred et Georges étaient venus pour voir Hermione et pous Noël, et ils étaient les seuls que Ron n'envoyait pas balader. Il les regardait d'un air de dégoût quand il riait avec sa famille, avec Harry ou avec Hermione, mais quand ils n'étaient que tous les trois, ils semblaient bien s'entendre. En réalité, les jumeaux continuaient de se moquer de lui, mais maintenant qu'ils savaient comment était devenu Ron, ils faisaient attention à ce qu'ils disaient.

Ron n'était pas devenu un Mangemort, ni un Serpentard digne de ce nom. Car il regardait parfois sa famille et se disait qu'elle était vraiment parfaite. Puis il se rappelait de ce qu'avait fait Hermione, et que tout le monde l'avait défendue, et là, toute sa rancoeur revenait, et il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, relisant l'incantation qu'il souhaitait lancer à Hermione avant son départ.

Un après-midi où il était occupé à cette fameuse révision, on frappa à sa porte, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis le début des vacances. Il marmonna un « entrez » qu'il regretta amerement en voyant une brune aux formes agréables entrer dans la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Parler.

-A quel propos ?

-Toi, et moi, et nous, et plusieurs choses auquelles je tiens.

Il renifla dédaigneusement, et se leva pour prendre deux verres, c'était le moment rêvé. Il proposa à la jeune fille qui accepta en souriant. Il esquissa un sourire afin de ne pas paraître suspect, et elle le but d'une traite.

-Oh, c'est super bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ?

-Pfft, je sais pas, des plantes du jardin. Je trouve que ça n'a pas de goût particulier, m'enfin, passons.

-Alors. Ron. Tu me hais toujours ?

-Non. Je ne te hais pas, Hermione. J'ai encore des sentiments pour toi. Mais je ne comprends pas comment l'idée même de coucher avec ce Serpentard peut t'exciter !

-L'idée était excitante, le fait en lui-même, bien meilleur !

Ron la fixa, sidéré. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait pû prononcer cette phrase. Hermione, si pudique, si gentille ! Mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'Hermione était surprise aussi, qu'il ait prononcé la phrase précédente avec le verbe « exciter », et qu'il l'ait prononcée sans bégayer !

-Donc, vous l'avez fait ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à lancer un sort, Ronald.

Cette fois, le Griffondor se releva de surprise. Il sortit sa baguette magique, et Hermione essaya de rassembler tout le plaisir qu'elle avait eut avec Drago. Elle revivait les souvenirs en même temps que Ron, et elle fut quelque peu déçue quand il s'arrêta à la moitié. Il s'asseya, la tête dans les mains, dos à la jeune femme qui referma son esprit silencieusement.

-Il est si bon que ça ?

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, c'est un dieu du sexe.

-Comment as-tu connu le sortilège ?

-Eh bien, tu l'as tellement mal jeté que j'ai eu des effets secondaires. Pensat que j'étais enceinte, j'en ai parlé à Drago, et il m'a dit que c'était impossible. Je lui ai donc raconté le jus de citrouille, la bousculade par ton amie Eléane et ta baguette sortie. Il a fait le rapprochement et m'a expliqué comment me protéger des esprits curieux.

Hermione se redressa, et annonça :

-Tu sais Ron, si tu était vraiment amoureux de moi, tu ne serais pas si égoïste, tu ferais tout pour que je sois heureuse. Tu t'es bien rendue compte que c'est du solide avec Drago, tu serais donc plus malin si tu essayais de me draguer au lieu de toujours être de mauvaise humeur ! Et ce n'est pas qu'avec moi que tu as interêt à être gentil. Car je ne pourrais pas accepter d'aimer une personne faisant souffrir mes proches. Drago aurait-il insulté l'un de vous depuis que nous sommes ensembles ? Non. Aurait-il était désagréable ? Non. Aurait-il été violent ? Non. Il n'a été violent que quand tu l'as attaqué. Réfléchis-y, Ronald Weasley.

Elle sortit de la pièce la tête haute, pensant à Drago plus que jamais, ayant repris sa façon de penser. Elle espera de toutes ses forces que l'ambiance dans la famille serait plus agréable, maintenant. Quand elle retourna à table, elle sourit, et annonça à la tablée, soit tout le monde sauf Ron, qu'elle avait parlé avec lui, et qu'elle esperait que ça s'arrangerait pour tout le monde. Elle précisa quand même pour Ginny qu'elle ne comptait pas mettre fin à sa relation avec Drago pour le moment. Quand elle prononça ces mots, les jumeaux se levèrent de surprise. Ils n'étaient donc pas au courant ?! Ginny se fit donc le plaisir de raconter l'histoire d'amour entre Drago et Hermione, passant sous le silence les évenements gênants, comme les retrouvailles dans la bibliothèque, ou la bagarre entre Ron et Drago, et enfin, la vie sexuelle d'Hermione. Les jumeaux étaient surpris, mais contents pour Hermione.

xxx

Hermione fut contente de partir le lendemain. L'ambiance était meilleure. Ron n'était pas gentil, mais il n'était plus désagréable. Il souriait, et ne regardait pas les gens fièrement quand on lui demandait s'il pouvait passer le sel, s'il-te-plaît Ronny ? Les relations entre Ron et Hermione étaient presque amicales, et Harry et Ron étaient a nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde, à la vie à la mort, mon frère.

Hermione et Ginny pleurèrent au moment de se quitter, et Ginny le souhaita un bon bal en souriant, Hermione savait qu'elle se moquait, mais lui fit un clin d'oeil qui voulait tout dire. Personne ne le surprit, heureusement.

xxx

Quand elle rentra à Poudlard, Hermione fut plus qu'heureuse de retrouver la salle commune où elle avait tant vécu, dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie, grâce à Drago. Elle pensa qu'elle avait vraiment trouvé une perle rare, et quand on frappa à la porte, elle courut, pensant trouver son bien-aimé.

-Professeur Dumbledore ?!

-Miss. Granger !

-Qu'y a-t-il, professeur ?

-Savez-vous quand Mr. Malefoy rentre-t-il ?

-Euhm, aujourd'hui normalement, mais je ne l'ai pas vu dans le train, il prenait sûrement le prochain, auquel cas il sera là dans une heure tout au plus !

-Vous avez raison. Je vais donc pouvoir vous parler.

-Entrez !

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, et Hermione proposa un thé à Dumbledore, qui accepta volontiers.

-Vous savez que Voldemort à imposé la marque à Mr. Malefoy ?

-Oui, biensûr, j'étais là...

-Oui... Eh bien j'ai peur qu'Ils viennent le chercher. Donc restez ensembles, vous voulez bien ?

-Aucun problème professeur. Mais vous savez, si les mangemorts attaquent, je ne pourrais pas faire face, et Drago non plus...

-Je sais, mais peut-être que des secours arriveraient à temps ..!

-Oui, c'est vrai...

-Voilà, c'était tout, Miss. Granger. Et rappelez-vous que la Magie Noire est interdite !

-Je sais, professeur !

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil en sortant, et Drago arriva quelques minutes plus tard.


	27. Chapter 27

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 27.

-J'ai croisé Dumbly dans le couloir, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Nous dire que nous devons être prudents à cause de ta Marque.

-Ah je vois.

Il embrassa doucement Hermione, et elle raconta ses vacances.

-Quoi ?! Il a été agréable la fin du séjour !

-Euhm, oui.

-J'aurais fait tout le contraire, j'aurais tout pété si j'avais su ce que tu aurais fait avec un autre que moi !

-Eh bien, tu vois comme quoi ! Bref. Et sinon, tes vacances ?

-Been, mon père a quitté la maison pour trois jours quand il m'a vu arriver. Et ma mere a pleuré. Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais. Elle a froncé les sourcils et pincé les lèvres, mais elle a murmuré que si c'était vraiment toi que j'aimais, alors...

-Alors ?

-Ma mère ne termine jamais ses phrases, je ne sais donc pas ce qu'il y a après ce « alors ».

-Humpf, je vois...

Ils étaient allongés dans le canapé, Hermione était contre le jeune homme, sa tête contre les omoplates musclés du blond.

-Ah ouii !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il faut aussi que nous allions vérifier la salle avant le bal de ce soir.

-Ah, tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que t'avais oublié de me dire un truc désobligeant que Weasley t'aurais dit.

-Drago !

-Je rigole, c'est bon !

Ils restèrent un certain temps sans parler, calmes et ensembles. Puis Hermione soupira, et Drago l'embrassa sur les cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux, d'un air conquis.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Drago...

-A moi aussi Mione. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point je t'aime, avec cette séparation de trois jours...

Hermione sourit, le mot séparation était un peu caricatural, mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à Drago tout au long des trois derniers jours. Elle se leva enfin, et tira Drago de la torpeur où ils étaient tombés, afin de descendre à la Grande Salle. Rien n'avait changé, les quelques élèves restants avaient veillé à ce que la décoration ne soit pas dégradée.

De quelques coups de baguette habiles, Hermione poussa les deux tables contre le mur, et nettoya le sol en quelques secondes. Elle réaligna les sapins, et Drago l'observa. Elle était si belle quand elle était concentrée.

Il s'assirent sur un des bancs laissés pour les personnes se reposant et qui mangeraient pendant le bal, et Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

-Allons dans le parc ?

-Si tu veux, mon ange.

Hermione sourit, elle aimait quand Drago l'appelait son ange, elle se sentait sûre des sentiments de ce dernier.

Ils se promenèrent une trentaine de minutes, puis Drago et Hermione commencèrent à jouer.

-Dis Drago ?

-Oui ?

-On joue à action, chiche, vérité ?

-Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Ben tu poses des questions, ou tu lances des défis...

-Aaah, ça s'appelle pas comme ça ! Se moqua-t-il. Mais passons. Je joue. Tu commences!

-Okay, Drago Malefoy..?

-Vérité !

-Euhm, est-ce que ta petite amie, la parfaite Hermione Granger, embrasse bien ?

-Eh bien, au départ ça se voyait qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé de sa vie, mais après, c'était presque aussi parfait que Drago Malefoy.

-J'avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un !

-Tiens ? Donc vérité ?

-Oui ! Annonca fièrement la jeune femme.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Alors c'était Viktor Krum, il m'a embrassé, mais c'était horrible, il m'aspirait les lèvres... Lex, c'était bien... Euhm et Ron m'a embrassée, mais je l'ai repoussé... De toutes manières il avait les lèvres gercées...

-Beurk.

-Et puis, il y a euuu... Drago Malefoy, le plus rusé des Serpentards...

-Le plus beau aussi !

-Drago, ne m'interromps pas !

-Pardon...

-Euhm j'en étais où ? Ah Oui. Le plus rusé des Serpentards, le plus beau et je dois dire qu'il... embrasse plutôt bien !

-Plutôt bien ? C'est tout ?

-Nan, j'ai envie de dire magique, mais vu que tu te prends déjà pas mal au sérieux...

-Si c'est magique c'est parce que tu es ma partenaire !

Ils rirent et Drago reprit la parole.

-Alors, maintenant ?

-Action !

-T'as pas le droit de te défiler, sinon tu fais trois trucs que j'demanderais, tu en es consciente ?

-Ouaip.

-Okay, euuh... Fais l'amour avec Drago Malefoy dans un buisson de Poudlard cette après-midi !

-Drago !!

Elle rougit violemment, et se leva, comme piquée par un bête. Elle tira Drago par le bras, et ils coururent chercher un buisson épais. Il était creux à l'intérieur, et Drago ne put s'arrêter de rire jusqu'au moment où il vit qu'Hermione réaliserait son action. Elle déboutonna lentement son soutien-gorge, sous les yeux amoureux de Drago, qui retirait sa chemise. Il l'embrassa tendrement, et ils firent l'amour, et ce fut tout aussi bien que les fois précédentes, avec le risque en plus, ce qui faisait glousser Hermione, et excitait Drago encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe depuis dix minutes, Hermione revivait le moment passé avec son amant, et Drago commençait à s'endormir. La brunette se roula en boule contre lui, et ils dormirent ainsi sous l'ombre du peuplier pendant plusieurs heures. Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione fut surprise de voir qu'il était plus de cinq heures de l'après midi. Elle réveilla Drago par des centaines de baisers aériens, déposés rapidement sur le visage du blondinet. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et par l'embrasser fougueusement.

-Hermione ?

-Hum ?

-Tu m'aimeras toujours, hein, promis ?

La petite phrase infantile que venait de prononcer Drago fit fondre la jeune fille. Elle se hissa par dessus lui, et l'embrassa chastement sur le coin de la bouche, caressant le visage pâle du jeune homme avec ses longs cheveux bruns.

-Oui, je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, Drago Malefoy. Enfin, normalement !

Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

-Tu m'aimeras à jamais, car je suis Drago Malefoy. Et je t'aimerais toujours.

-Évidemment ! Je suis Hermione Granger !

Ils rirent doucement et reprirent leur balade sous les arbres du parc de Poudlard. Le ciel était encore clair, rassurant les deux adolescents, qui avaient cru être en retard pour le bal de Noël.

Ils rentrèrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, et se douchèrent, ensemble. La jeune femme alla se préparer, le jeune homme était dans sa chambre. Elle revêtit la magnifique robe qu'elle avait commandée à Mrs. Guipure pour l'occasion. Quand elle se vit dans la glace, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait délicatement ondulé ses cheveux, avait obscurcit son regard avec un crayon khôl, un eye-liner et un mascara noirs, et déposé sur ses lèvres un rouge mat, assortit à sa robe. Et quelle robe ! Elle était décolletée, mettant en valeur les formes de la jeune femme, rouge matte, avec peu de dentelle, longue et échancrée aux hanches, trainant légèrement à l'arrière, malgré les talons aiguille assortis à la robe et au rouge à lèvre. Elle avait agrémenté ses cheveux d'une petite barette avec une perle rouge, et avait quelque peu creusé ses joues avec un fond de teint plus foncé, ce qui la vieillissait un peu et lui donnait un air sophistiqué. Quand elle descendit pour rejoindre Drago, elle vit qu'il était hypnotisé sur elle, et en fut fière.

Elle lui prit le bras, et ils parcoururent les couloirs comme un roi, comme une reine. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se figèrent et fixèrent le couple, ce couple parfait. Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs, devant faire un discours à cause de l'absence de ce dernier.


	28. Chapter 28

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 28.

Hermione fixait toutes les personnes, tour à tour. Ils la regardaient avec admiration, et Hermione aima ça. Elle se rendit compte que, malgré le fait que tous les niveaux soient confondus, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, à l'école, ce soir là. Elle commença son discours d'une voix forte, assurée, et hypnotisante. Elle souhaitait être professeur, et cette expérience lui montra qu'elle en avait plus envie qu'autre chose. A cet instant, elle se promit d'être le meilleur professeur que Poudlard connaitrait. Elle ne savait pas encore quelle matière elle souhaiterait enseigner, pas la divination, et pas le quidditch, ça, c'est sûr ! Pendant que le cheminement de ses pensées la ramenait vers la réalité, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait bientôt fini son discours, et elle fut surprise de voir que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle l'applaudirent, dont plusieurs professeurs, par deux, comme le stipulait l'invitation. Ainsi, le professeur Rogue accompagnait le professeur McGonagal, et Hagrid avait la main du professeur Trelawney posée sur son avant-bras.

Elle descendit de l'estrade, et la musique commença. Drago et elle dansèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, ils n'étaient plus que deux sur terre, le monde leur était égal, tant leur danse était effrénée, tant ils étaient synchrones, parfaits ensembles. Des regards jaloux, féminins comme masculins, étaient lancés de tous les côtés. Ils passèrent une soirée parfaite.

Tôt dans la soirée, peu avant 22:00, tous les élèves avaient quitté la Grande Salle, Rogue et Hagrid raccompagnaient leur compagne respective (1), et Drago et Hermione rangeaient la Grande Salle. Ensuite, ils devaient aller faire un tour dans le parc, pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève n'y était. La soirée serait longue, le parc était immense. Immense était un euphémisme... (2) Ils finirent de nettoyer la salle vers minuit, et commencèrent un tour du parc méticuleux, Hermione vérifiant chaque buisson par un détecteur de présence, Drago sourit, il affirma à Hermione que l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passée ensembles l'avait rendue paranoïaque des buissons. Elle répliqua, et afficha un air conquérant quand elle découvrit deux sixièmes années dans le buisson qu'elle vérifiait. Elle leur retira 10 points chacun, ce qui fit chuter Poufsouffle encore plus qu'avant, et nota leurs noms sur un parchemin qu'elle fit voler vers le bureau de Dumbledore, expliquant dans quelle « position » elle les avait trouvés.

Les deux élèves étaient partis depuis une quinzaine de minutes, et Hermione était étroitement enlacée à Drago, quand ils entendirent de nombreux rires. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux, et Hermione se détacha de son bien-aimé, heureusement.

-Ils ne s'arrêtent donc jamais ? J'avais pourtant bien précisé sur l'invitation que le parc était interdit ! Drago, qui est-ce ?

Elle écoutait attentivement les voix, et murmura :

-Je pense que certains élèves ont réussi à se procurer de l'acool.

-Hermione, je ne pense pas que ce soient des élèves...

Elle le fixa étrangement, et quelques minutes plus tard, une dizaine de Mangemorts apparurent, avec leur masque sur le visage. Ils riaient aux éclats, et l'un d'eux s'exclama :

-Drago Malefoy ! Que fais-tu avec cette sang-de-bourbe ?

-Je...

-Ah, je saiiiiis ! C'est ce vieux fou qui t'as ordonné de travailler avec elle, encore une fois !

-Euh, pas exactem...

-Drago, Drago. Nous récupérons tous les sang-de-bourbe cette nuit, pour faire une surprise au Maître, il sera heureux de savoir que tu nous a aidés.

-Mais je...

C'était trop tard, Hermione pleurait doucement, Drago l'avait trahie. Il ne s'approcha pas d'elle, car il avait envoyé une lettre à son père, une dizaine de semaines avant, expliquant qu'il était obligé de passer du temps avec Hermione, mais qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, car il était dévoué à Voldemort. Il était retourné aux réunions, et faisait semblant de croire en ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne disant rien à personne, mentant à Hermione et à sa famille.

Deux Mangemorts avaient pris Hermione par les bras, et huit autres partirent vers l'école, Drago donna les quatre mots de passe, sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione, qui avait le visage bayonné.

-Drago, tiens-moi la Sang-de-Bourbe s'il-te-plaît.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui tenta de le repousser, mais elle était bayonée et attachée aux poignets. Il murmura quelques mots, inaudibles pour les deux Mangemorts qui riaient fort. Les professeurs étaient manifestement occupés, et Drago commençait à paniquer : qu'allait-il arriver ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, souviens-toi de ma promesse.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent. Elle aurait voulu lui crier : « Mais quelles promesses, Malefoy ? Lesquelles puis-je croire ? Lesquelles n'ont pas perdu de leur authenticité ? Car tu n'es qu'un Serpentard, et un Malefoy, en plus ! ». Hermione se rendit compte que dans son dialogue personnel, elle avait appelé Drago par son nom de famille, les larmes augmentaient au fur et à mesure, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Elle sentit qu'on la transportait, et tomba dans les pommes.

Drago la soutint, il la prit sur le balai qu'on venait de lui apporter. Une quinzaine d'élèves venaient d'être arrachés à leur lit, bayonnés (3) et attachés, comme Hermione. Ils étaient tous d'origine moldue.

_

* * *

__(1) Hieeurk, v0us imaginez, Hagrid et Trelawney . par contre, Rogue et McG0, ça me perturbe m0ins, c'est peut-être grâce à la fanfic de Lylène (la p0up0ufisati0n d'Hermi0ne Granger) que j'ai intégré ce dér0ulement xD_

_(2) xD c'est vrai que plusieurs hectares de terrain à faire au milieu de la nuit, c'est pas m0tivant ._

_(3) Rhhââhh, ça m'fait penser au jamb0n de Bay0nne XDD serait-ce Bayerne ? X'D. B0n, j'arrête avec mes n0tes à deux balles, pr0mis _


	29. Chapter 29

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 29.

L'air était gelé, et Drago ne supportait pas de sentir Hermione, inerte contre son dos, sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Les Mangemorts le surveillaient imperceptiblement, et Drago savait qu'un pas de travers les conduirait tous les deux vers le sol en vitesse grand V. Ils arrivèrent au manoir des Malefoy au bout de quelques heures. Son père les attendait, l'air réprobateur. Il n'était pas ivre, et quand il aperçut ses acolites se débarasser des sang-de-bourbes, il leva son regard vers Drago :

-Et tu n'as même pas essayé d'empêcher ça ?

-Je ne pouvais pas, je suis un adolescent et j'étais en train de patrouiller avec la sang-de-bourbe.

Drago se dégoutait lui-même. Lucius fit une moue qui signifiait qu'il avait peur, mais aussi qu'il était déçu de son fils. Drago fit comme si de rien n'était, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être triste, que son père ne soit pas fier de lui, d'être revenu aux réunions, d'avoir -soi disant- rompu avec Hermione. Lucius frissona et regarda son avant-bras gauche. Il pâlit encore plus, si c'était possible, et annonça d'une voix rauque :

-Il est en route vers le Manoir. Il sera là bientôt. Alors écoutez-moi bien, ne montrez pas que vous avez beaucoup bu, et en attendant, allez dans le salon. Drago, va enfermer les sangs impurs dans la cave, et ferme à clé.

Le blondinet hocha la tête et fit léviter les élèves qui n'étaient pas en état de marcher. Une dizaine d'entre eux avaient un air appeuré mais rebel sur le visage, et Hermione était encore inconsciente. Quand il remonta dans le salon, un siège était tourné vers la cheminée, et Drago devina que le Maître des Ténèbres était assis dedans. Il frissona et s'installa à côté de sa mère. Le fauteuil pivota.

-Je ne suis pas satisfait, annonça la voix sifflante de Voldemort. Je ne suis suis pas satisfait, du tout. Vous avez lancé une attaque sans me demander, maintenant je dois avancer mes plans, et vous allez devoir kidnapper tous les moldus, cette nuit.

-Mais, Maître, ce n'était pas prévu, nous n'avons pas encore terminé l'endroit où nous les garderons.

-Lucius, tais-toi. Vous allez les chercher, et vous en prendrez chacun deux dans votre famille. Les Malefoy n'en prendront qu'un, car Lucius n'est pas responsable de cela. Les elfes de maison étant de plus en plus affectés par la Magie Noire, vous aurez ainsi de meilleurs serviteurs.

Les Mangemorts hochèrent la tête. Drago devina que la moitié d'entre eux étaient tellement ivres qu'ils avaient fait ce geste par reflex, pour faire comme tout le monde, mais qu'ils ne comprenaient pas un mot de la conversation.

-Bien, vous commencez par Poudlard, j'ai prévenu les français et les bulgares, les plus fiables des mes amis vont s'occuper de la France. A Durmstrang, il n'y a que des sangs purs. Essayez de ne pas vous tromper. Je vais m'occuper du Ministère et de son ministre, pendant ce temps.

Quelques Mangemorts se levèrent, et Lucius demanda :

-Et Drago ?

Voldemort fixa tour à tour le père, la mère, puis Drago, qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

-Hum... Drago... Il va aider ses parents dans la distribution des Sang-de-bourbes.

-Bien, Maître.

Ils sortirent de la pièce quelques minutes, et Drago qui avait oublié sa baguette, retourna dans le salon. Voldemort était déjà partit. Il récupéra son bien, et se dirigea vers la cave, où ses parents étaient déjà depuis quelques secondes. Ils réveillèrent tous les élèves. Il y avait là des élèves de la première à la septième année. Sûrement les seuls n'étant pas dans leurs dortoirs. Lucius éclaira le visage de chacune des filles, et demanda son avis à sa femme. Elle pointa le doigt vers Hermione, et Lucius se tourna vers Drago.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Drago ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre celle qui, je n'en doute pas, t'aime encore, pour la faire souffrir encore plus ?

-Je suis d'accord, murmura le blondinet.

Lucius Malefoy empoigna alors la jeune femme, et la lança vers sa femme, qui l'accueillit doucement dans ses bras. Lucius donna l'ordre à sa femme de l'habiller normalement et laver ses vêtements, et de la traiter comme elle le souhaitait. Drago regarda les seules femmes qu'il aimait s'éloigner, et aida son père à choisir quels enfant iraient chez quels amis. Drago n'en connaissait aucun.

xxx

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle était vêtue d'une simple noir, sur laquelle avait été déposée un tablier blanc. Elle était dans un vrai lit, et se demanda où elle était, habillée ainsi en domestique de famille noble. Elle se rappela les évènements de la veille, et se mit à pleurer. Une femme grande, mince et aux cheveux d'ors rentra dans la pièce, et referma doucement la porte. Hermione reconnut Narcissa Malefoy.

-Bonjour, Hermione Granger.

-Bonjour Madame. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, qu'est-ce que je fais habillée comme ça, et pourquoi me parlez-vous comme à une servante ?

-Drago et son père t'on choisie comme leur prisonnière...

-D'où le tutoiement.

-Les autres élèves ont été envoyés dans des maisons de Mangemorts, et Dumbledore est à Sainte-Mangouste, on a retrouvé son corps à côté de l'école, il portait une lourde épée avec lui. Les sorciers d'origine moldue ont tous été envoyés dans des familles de sang purs, et les traitres à leurs sangs ont subit des châtiments terribles...

-Les Weasley ??

-Non. Ronny Weasley, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ?

-Ronald.

-Oui. Sa petite amie est Eléane de Montigni, d'origine francaise, je pense que tu la connais ?

-Oui, sa famille est sous les ordres de Voldemort.

-Oui, eh bien, grâce à elle, ils sont saints et saufs, et Roger...

-Ronald.

-Oui, Ronald est maintenant dans les rangs du Maître des Ténèbres.

Hermione se rallongea dans son lit, et les larmes qui s'étaient, jusqu'à présent, calmées, reprirent de plus belle. Elle se redressa soudainement, et s'exclama :

-Harry ?

-Il a réussi à s'enfuir avec Ginny Weasley. Ils sont hors de danger pour le moment.

-Mais, Madame...

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi me racontez-vous tous cela ?

-Parce que tu aimes mon fils autant, voire plus que moi. Et lui t'aime aussi, je le sais, j'en suis sûre. Il ne peut pas penser tout ce qu'il a écrit dans cette lettre, mais il a deviné que Lucius montrerait la fameuse lettre au Maître, et il a bien deviné, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il a été si... méprisant.

-Qu'a-t-il dit, dans cette lettre ?

-Oh, tu n'étais pas au courant ? Il a dit qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour toi, que tout cela n'avait été qu'une partie de plaisir, un jeu. Mais, il t'aime Hermione. J'en suis persuadée, et je connais mon fils.

-Je croyais le connaître aussi...

-Hermione, mon mari vous a choisie. Il a beau avoir ses valeurs, il peut être très violent, et vous êtes jolie, et s'il vous a choisie, c'est mauvais signe.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Hermione se souvenait d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Drago, sur son père. C'était donc vrai, il était tel qu'il l'avait décrit ?

-Il va sûrement essayer d'abuser de toi, Hermione.

La jeune femme fixa cette Malefoy aux yeux clairs, qu'elle avait pensé si longtemps aussi malfaisante que le reste de sa famille, mais qu'elle voyait maintenant comme elle l'était réellement : une femme seule, qui aimait son fils à n'en plus savoir que faire, trahie maintes fois par son mari, Mangemorte contre son gré...


	30. Chapter 30

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 30.

Narcissa Malefoy faisait visiter le Manoir à Hermione depuis une demi heure environ, quand elles entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer. Hermione n'aurait su dire par où elle était censée aller si elle voulait voir l'amour de sa vie, et interrogea du regard sa nouvelle maîtresse de maison. Narcissa sourit d'un air compréhensif, et montra l'escalier qui la conduirait à sa chambre, ainsi qu'un autre, qui la conduirait à la porte d'entrée. Hermione décida de descendre. Elle voulait voir Drago. Mais elle voulait aussi éviter Lucius Malefoy.

Quand elle fut arrivée dans l'entrée, Drago était seul, et il se tenait la tête, comme si ce qu'il portait était trop lourd pour ses épaules. Les deux femmes n'ayant pas fait de bruit, il ne les vit pas tout de suite. Narcissa l'appela :

-Drago, dit bonjour à ta mère.

Il releva la tête, et son sourire, qui était né pour la grande femme qu'il appelait Maman, s'effaça quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui s'abaissa immédiatement sous la force froide des yeux gris du jeune homme.

-Bonjour Maman, prononça-t-il d'une voix froide. Bonjour Hermione.

La brunette hocha la tête en se direction, et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle se perdit tout d'abord, mais retrouva le chemin en quelques minutes. Quand elle rentra dans sa chambre, Drago était assis sur son lit.

-Que... Comment as-tu ?

-Je connais le manoir par coeur, Hermione.

-C'est vrai.

-Hermione ?

Mais la jeune fille ne se retourna pas vers lui. Elle cherchait une issue. Comment avait-il pu accepter qu'elle travaille chez lui, alors que lui-même savait quel homme était son père, que lui-même savait que leur amour n'était pas possible sous un toit de Mangemort. Lui était redevenu Malefoy, le Serpentard Mangemort. Elle était redevenue la petite sang-de-bourbe, regardée de travers par tout le monde. Elle n'avait aucun ami, Narcissa était gentille, mais elle ne pouvait pas être amie avec une femme de 25 ans de plus qu'elle, sous les ordres de l'ennemi juré de son meilleur ami... Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'était mise à pleurer. Ses sanglots étaient silencieux, et Drago ne s'en rendit pas compte. Sa voix semblait lasse, il n'avait pas la même energie qu'à Poudlard, ni les mêmes manières de s'exprimer, il semblait oppressé...

La jeune femme se retourna enfin, et quand il vit les larmes de la jeune femme, Drago commença à se lever, mais il interrompit son geste, se réinstalla sur le lit, et tourna les yeux. Hermione remarqua que les yeux de Drago étaient tristes, qu'ils n'avaient pas la même teinte gris acier, malicieuse et amoureuse. Ils étaient d'un gris orageux, comme reflettant les pensées qui traversaient sa tête.

Hermione s'appuya contre la porte. Il était à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Hermione avait récupéré une chambre immense, adjacente à une salle de bain, au même étage que les chambres des invités, un étage au dessus des chambres de la famille, un étage en dessous des chambres des bonnes et elfes de maison. Elle était prisonnière, mais était traitée comme une invitée, devant obéïr à la maitresse de maison, faire des tâches ménagères, mais aussi lui tenir compagnie, comme le lui avait demandé Narcissa. Elle bénéficiait de temps libre, elle avait le droit d'aller dans les deux bibliothèques, celle à son étage, et celle au rez-de-chausser. Elle avait le droit de se promener dans le parc, elle avait le droit d'appeler Narcissa par son prénom, elle avait le droit de parler à qui elle voulait du même rang qu'elle. Mais Hermione en était venue à penser : « A quel rang j'appartiens, dans ce Manoir ? ».

Drago fixait la jeune femme, qui, perdue dans ses pensées, semblait si malheureuse. Il se leva, et quand il fit un pas vers elle, elle sembla attérir, et le regarda d'un air tellement triste et perdu, que Drago ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, ayant parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient en une vitesse éclair. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, et elle pleura contre son épaule. Il redressa le visage d'Hermione avec ses doigts qu'il avait délicatement posés sur son menton.

Il essuya les larmes salées de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa, tendrement, amoureusement, châstement. Hermione se sentit tellement mieux. Elle se colla contre lui encore d'avantage, il la poussa contre le mur qu'elle avait quitté pour préférer les bras de son amant, et la souleva doucement. Elle entoura ses longues jambes autour du blondinet, faisant remonter la robe noire en haut de ses cuisses, que Drago caressa avec délicatesse. La brunette avait une main sous la chemise noire de Drago et l'autre main dans ses cheveux. Leur baiser restait châste, et pourtant, les deux amoureux se sentaient envahis d'un sentiment si intense que cela leur parut durer des heures, ne durant en fait que deux ou trois minutes. Il la reposa doucement par terre, et murmura :

-Hermione, je t'avais promis de toujours t'aimer. Je t'aime encore, toujours, plus qu'hier, moins que demain.

-Drago, toujours de belles paroles. Mais je suis dans un Manoir où je n'ai pas ma place, où un homme d'une quarantaine d'années risque d'abuser de moi quand il veut, et où il m'est interdit de t'aimer. Et m'interdire de t'aimer, c'est impossible, tu es ancré au plus profond de moi, je te ressens comme personne d'autre, je n'imagine même pas ma vie sans toi...

Le blondinet venait de poser un doigt léger sur les lèvres charnues et humides de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu n'as pas ta place ici, Hermione Granger. Mais quand tout cela sera terminé, non aura une vie à nous, on pourra enfin être heureux, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca arrivera. Peut-être dans longtemps, peut-être seulement quelques mois. Mais je vais discuter avec mon père, et je vais tenter de te protéger. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse t'avoir, et profiter de toutes ces richesses, que tu m'as offertes depuis notre première nuit ensemble. Je t'en prie, Hermione. Tu peux tenir un peu pour moi ?

-Je ne pourrais pas tenir indéfiniment, Drago.


	31. Chapter 31

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 31.

_-Je ne pourrais pas tenir indéfiniment, Drago._

Le jeune blong fixait la jeune fille, elle commençait à être mal à l'aise.

-Sâches, que même si tu ne m'attends pas, je t'aimerais toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive (1).

-Je... Je ne sais pas si je peux te croire. J'avais une confiance absolue en toi, et ... Et je me retrouve prisonnière dans un manoir...

-Où tu es traitée comme une invitée !

-Où j'ai des tâches ménagères à effectuer !

-Tu as la meilleure chambre des invités !

-Je suis habillée comme une bôniche !

-Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux !

-Je dois surtout éviter l'homme qui va peut-être me souiller !

Drago s'effondra sur le lit, la nuque voutée, la tête dans les mains.

-Excuse-moi, Hermione.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'asseya sur ses genoux. Elle chuchota à son oreille :

-Ne pouvons-nous pas... Nous voir en secret ? Comme maintenant, pas exemple !

-Oui. Oui, biensûr, c'est risqué mais...

-Mais ?

-Si on se fait prendre, nous mourons tous les deux.

-Je veux bien mourir si c'est avec toi, Drago Malefoy.

Il la fixa, et la fit pivoter sur le lit, il l'embrassa lentement, et Hermione arqua son dos de plaisir. Il la caressait dans le dos d'une main, de l'autre il remontait le long du torse de la jeune femme. Les mains d'Hermione étaient pour l'une, dans les cheveux soyeux de son amour, pour l'autre entre les cuisses de ce dernier. Il emprisonna doucement le sein droit de la jeune femme, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il retira fiévreusement la robe et le pardessus que portait Hermione, qui déshabillait elle, le torse musclé et pâle de Drago. Les deux jeunes gens savaient qu'ils devaient faire vite, pour ne pas se faire prendre. Mais Drago prit quand même le temps de mener Hermione près de la jouissance, avant de lui faire l'amour. Lorsqu'il pénetra en elle, la jeune femme sentit tous ses malheurs s'envoler, tout son amour pour Drago émanait d'elle à cet instant, elle en avait oublié jusqu'à son prénom. Ils montèrent ensemble au septième ciel, et Drago continua de l'embrasser sur toutes les parcelles de son corps pendant longtemps.

Leur souffle était redevenu régulier, et les amants étaient couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Drago se redressa d'un seul coup, l'air apeuré. Il embrassa la brunette sur le front, et murmura qu'ils se verraient ce soir, au repas. Il se revêtit rapidement, et Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se doucha rapidement. Ses cheveux restaient lisses, dorénavant. Elle ne récupèrerait jamais sa tignasse. Elle était contente, mais en même temps une certaine nostalgie s'était emparée d'elle en se regardant dans le miroir après sa douche. Puis elle secoua la tête, comme se souvenant de la situation, et rougissant presque de penser à son physique dans la situation actuelle.

Elle ouvrit la grande armoire, et fut surprise d'apercevoir la robe qu'elle portait la veille même. Elle la toucha du bout des doigts, se rappelant la fantaisie dont elle avait eu l'idée l'après midi. Elle sourit. Un buisson. On n'a pas idée. Les jeunes de nos jours (2) ! elle observa le reste de sa garde-robe, qui se résumait à une dizaines d'uniformes comme celui qu'elle avait porté durant l'après-midi, et quelques autres, dans des tons différents. Elle remarqua aussi une robe de soirée. Simple et sombre, aux couleurs des Serpentards. Elle la sortir de l'armoire, et remarqua qu'elle lui allait parfaitement. Il faudrai qu'elle interroge Narcissa Malefoy. Elle se rhabilla rapidement, et descendit. Il était environ 18:30, et Drago était rentré depuis 17:00. Ils avaient donc passé une heure et demi ensembles.

La mère du jeune homme la regarda malicieusement, et remarqua, comme si de rien n'était :

-Tu t'es déjà douchée, Hermione ?

-Euh, oui. J'ai, enfin j'avais envie de tester la grande baignoire que vous avez mise à ma disposition.

-Hermione, ça ne sert à rien de me mentir. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Drago. Fait attention à mon mari. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder, je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner, car un jour, il faudra que tu le fasses seule.

-Au fait, Narcissa. Je voulais vous demander : à qui appartient la robe de soirée, dans mon armoire ?

-Elle était à moi. J'avais exactement le même physique que toi quand j'étais jeune. Enfin, j'étais blonde. Mais tout le reste était pareil. J'avais une relation extraordinaire avec un homme blond, sexy et intelligent.

-Et aux ordres de Voldemort...

-Ne l'appelle jamais comme cela, dans ma maison. Jamais.

-Je... Oui, d'accord.

-Très bien. Ce dîner donc.

Elle se leva, et Hermione la suivit. La cuisine était gigantesque. Il y avait de nombreux fours, plusieurs réfrigérateurs sorciers, et quelques appareils moldus. Hermione s'étonna, mais ne montra pas sa surprise. Deux elfes de maisons étaient en train d'achever un gateau énorme. Une quinzaine de personnes auraient pu manger dessus, et Hermione interrogea la femme à ses côtés du regard. Narcissa aperçut le regard de la brunette, et chassa les elfes d'un geste de la main. Ils emballèrent le gateau, et Narcissa prit la parole :

-C'est pour la réception de demain soir.

-De... Quelle Réception ?

-Celle à laquelle tu vas servir avec une jolie robe.

-Servir qui ?

-Le Maître. Et certains de ses condisciples.

Hermione frissona. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'on puisse recevoir le sorcier le plus recherché de tous les temps à diner. Narcissa se rendit compte du malaise d'Hermione, et pour ne pas l'enfoncer, ne dit rien.

-Très bien. Quelles sont tes bases en cuisine ?

-Euhm, je m'en sors pas mal pour faire des cookies, et je sais aussi faire euuh... la cuisine instantannée !

-La cuisine instantannée ?

-Oui, c'est typiquement moldu. Un plateau repas, hop dans le micro-ondes et paf ! c'est cuit !

-Et paf, c'est cuit ?

Narcissa fixa Hermione bizarrement, elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient, et Hermione fut contente de voir qu'elle avait fait sourire sa maîtresse de maison.

* * *

_(1) 0ui, dés0lée, j'suis en train d'éc0uter C0me What May, la chans0n du m0ulin r0uge, d0nc v0ilà XD_

_(2) J'v0us jure, elle est en train de devenir f0lle ? Elle parle toute seule. Nan, elle pense toute seule. Enfin bref, v0us c0mprenez l'idée. Nan mais c'est les révisi0ns du brevet. Quelle est la particularité de ces phrases ?? euuuh ? xD_


	32. Chapter 32

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 32.

Hermione avait disparut depuis deux jours mainenant, et elle entamait le troisième. A cet instant, elle était allongée dans son lit, peu gracieusement, les fesses légèrement surélevées, les yeux entrouverts et la lèvre humide. Elle se redressa d'un coup, et ne reconnut pas où elle était. Elle fixa le plafond de la grande chambre et se remémora rapidement les évènements. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Drago, et se rappela que la veille, elle s'était effondrée de fatigue sur son lit, après avoir cuisine trois heures de suite pour un dîner qu'elle n'avait pas pû ingérer tant la fatigue était immense.

Elle regarde l'heure sur le réveil moldu qui avait été mit à sa disposition et sursauta quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était 07:15. Narcissa avait bien stipulé qu'elle devait être en cuisine à 06:30 ! Elle se rinça le visage, défroissa la robe qu'elle portait la veille et avec laquelle elle avait dormit, et accourut dans la cuisine. Là, n'étaient que deux elfes de maison, occupés à mettre en place une montagne de toasts sur un plateau en argent.

-Mr. Malefoy a demandé à ce que vous apportiez ce plateau dans sa chambre ! Déclara la voix fluette de l'elfe qui semblait être une fille.

-Mr. Ma... Malefoy ?

-Oui. Et ensuite, Mrs. Malefoy veut que vous apportiez leur petit déjeuner, à elle et à son mari.

-Ah ! Mr. Malefoy junior ? S'exclama Hermione.

-Oui !

-D'accord, oui, biensûr. Ai-je quelque chose d'autre à faire ?

-Mrs. Malefoy a demandé que vous nettoyiez la cave, et que vous ne disiez à personne que vous êtes arrivée quarante-cinq minutes en retard.

Hermione rougit violemment et saisit le plateau. Les toasts étaient tellement nombreux qu'elle ne savait pas encore si elle serait capable de monter le plateau jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Ayant les deux mains prises, elle ne pouvait pas frapper. Elle entra donc sans prévenir, et découvrit Drago nu, dos à la porte, fixant une armoir pleine à craquer de vêtements allant du vert au noir, des tons les plus clairs aux tons les plus sombres. Hermione détourna la tête et se fit entendre :

-Hum.

-Qu'est-ce ... ? Hermione ? J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que c'était une elfe de maison qui était entrée.

-Désolée.

-Tu as bien dormit ? On ne t'as pas vue au dîner, hier. Mon père était très en colère que tu ne nous serves pas le dîner. Ma mère t'as défendue, elle a dit qu'elle t'avait congédiée.

-Oui, j'était extenuée, je me suis endormie dès que ma tête à touché l'oreiller.

-Et tu ne t'es pas changée ?

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-Oui !

Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à défroisser la robe de la jeune femme. Il saisit son menton et l'embrassa de toute son âme. Elle répondit à ce baiser, comme s'attachant désespérement à une flamme qui va s'éteindre.

-Je vais... beaucoup te décevoir.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je pars dans les rangs de Voldemort pendant quelques temps. Nous avons une mission. Et mon père reste ici.

Hermione observa Drago pendant quelques secondes, et s'exclama qu'elle partirait avec lui. Il la gifla et lui ordonna de reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu es une SANG-DE-BOURBE, Hermione !

-Pour toi ?

-Non, biensûr que non ! Mais pour tous les sorciers aux ordres de Voldemort, et pour tous ceux qui ont peur de lui.

-Je vois.

Drago essaya d'embrasser la jeune femme, mais elle tourna la tête. Elle sortit de la pièce avec une petite révérence digne d'une femme de chambre. Elle descendit à la cave et nettoya tout de fond en comble, sans se soucier des larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler sur son visage. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne vit pas passer la journée, ne cessant de ruminer sa discution avec Drago. En effet, leur relation était completement impossible. Tous les proches de Drago n'avaient qu'une envie, la tuer après l'avoir violée, et elle avait envie de retrouver ses amis, mais aussi de rester avec « Monsieur Malefoy Junior »...

La soirée arriva bien trop vite pour Hermione. Elle se lava, se changea, se parfuma, coiffa ses cheveux dorénament aussi lisses que ceux de Fleur Delacour. Une nostalgie qu'elle ne reconnut pas prit Hermione au coeur. Elle ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, mais elle l'identifia car elle savait qu'en pensant à Fleur, elle pensait à Bill, aux Weasley, à Ron et Ginny, à Harry. A Poudlard, sa scolarité, ses parents, sa maison. Sa liberté. Si elle ne s'était pas contrôlée, Hermione se serait remise à pleurer...

Lorsqu'elle descendit, Hermione tomba nez-à-nez avec Narcissa, qui lui annonça que les invités étaient arrivés. Hermione hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de servir les apéritifs. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger, elle crut qu'elle allait lâcher son plateau : Ron était assis à deux places de Voldemort, le visage tourné vers Eléane. Il avait le teint blanc et les yeux sombres, le roux de ses cheveux semblait ternit, et sa carrure paraissaît plus imposante. Il releva la tête, et Hermione fut interloquée par le changement qui s'était opéré sur son ancien ami. Son visage était dur, ses traits sévères et ses lèvres pincés. Il avait les deux mains posées sur la table, elles se crispèrent quand il aperçut Hermione. Eléane porta immédiatement ses petits doigts sur les grandes mains du jeune homme. Non, jeune homme n'était plus approprié, une sagesse et une dureté que Ron avaient acquises aurait forcé un observateur avertit à le juger d'homme, et non de jeune homme. Hermione baissa les yeux et commença à servir une coupe de champagne, tout cela s'était passé en très peu de temps, seuls Drago et Eléane s'étaient rendus compte de l'échange de regards entre Hermione et son ancien ami. La discution ne s'était pas arrêtée, et Hermione n'aurait pas pu se concentrer sur ce que se disait, même si elle l'avait souhaité. Quand Ron parla, elle comprit enfin.

-Tes serviteurs sont-ils fiables, Lucius ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ronald. Tu peux parler en présence de la sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione ne releva pas, mais cela la fit souffrir que Ron acquièsce, sans la défendre. Il prit alors la parole, et annonça qu'il avançait dans son double jeu, que Harry et les autres ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien. Hermione tressaillit quand il prononça Potter d'un air méprisant, et non Harry comme il le disait avant. Durant ce dîner, Hermione en apprit plus sur les plans de Harry Potter et son armée que durant toute la semaine qu'elle avait passée ici. Harry avait décidé de se marier avec Ginny avant qu'un événement facheux ne les en empêche, ils avaient embauché un magicien afin de lui faire prendre la forme d'Hermione, qui avait été officiellement leur témoin. Ginny était enceinte de un mois et demi, et Luna et Neville étaient maintenant ensembles. Pour la tactique, ils avaient décidé de détruire tous les horcruxes. A cet instant, Voldemort avait tressaillit. Ron avait expliqué qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à en supprimer un seul, sauf celui de la grotte. Il n'en savait hélas pas plus à ce propos.

Vers minuit, Hermione fut congédiée, elle ne pu donc plus écouter discrètement les informations que les Mangemorts déversaient. Elle se rendit alors à la bibliothèque. En effet, un détail avait attiré son attention. Un magicien. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était un magicien. Elle se renseigna toute la nuit, et ne se coucha que vers trois heures du matin. Elle avait appris durant ces quelques heures qu'un magicien est un sorcier bien plus puissant que la moyenne, qu'il est capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sans baguette, d'intéragir avec les objets et les animaux, de voir les pensées de certaines personnes, d'apercevoir le futur de chacun selon ses décisions. Mais hélas, aucune formule ne permettait de devenir un magicien. « C'est inné » avait décrété le livre poussiéreux de la bibliothèque des Malefoy. Hermione s'enformit avec l'envie incroyable de découvrir un jour qu'elle faisait partie de l'un d'eux.


	33. Chapter 33

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 33.

Hermione était enfermée chez les Malefoy depuis quatre mois maintenant. Les nouvelles de l'exterieur de lui remontaient pas le moral, Ron annonçait avec certitude que Harry et sa bande n'avançaient pas, qu'ils étaient des bons à rien. Drago et Ron se détestaient toujours autant, ils étaient tous les deux les préférés de Voldemort, et Ron eut l'« honneur » de la présence du Maître des Ténèbres lors de son mariage avec Eléane de Montigni. Hermione l'avait pris comme une trahison. Ron avait fait rire l'assistance lors d'un repas, en annonçant que ses « amis » pensaient qu'Hermione était décédée. La jeune femme avait cru mourir en entendant ces paroles. Drago ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps au manoir, et Hermione et lui ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole plus de deux minutes depuis leur dispute. Il n'avait plus essayé de l'embrasser depuis qu'elle avait tourné la tête, il n'avait plus manifesté d'amour envers elle, il n'exprimait que de la froideur, de la sécheresse. La seule personne qui semblait un peu humaine à Hermione, c'était Narcissa. Elle la bercait de temps en temps, quand les larmes d'Hermione étaient telles que la jeune femme croyait être retombée dans l'enfance. Lucius n'était pas souvent là non plus. Il avait une fois tenté de lui faire des avances, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin. Narcissa passait donc énormément de temps avec la brunette.

Elles avaient appris à se connaître, Hermione s'était rendue compte de l'amour que Narcissa portait à son fils, du mépris qu'elle accordait à son mari, de sa jalousie envers Hermione par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Drago. De sa tristesse aussi, car elle s'était bien rendue compte que leur couple partait dans tous les sens (1). Narcissa était en fait une femme seule, brillante, magnifique, attentionnée. Elle était prise dans le jeu des forces du mal depuis qu'elle avait eut le malheur de tomber sous le charme de Lucius, quand il avait 17 ans et qu'il n'accordait à la Magie Noire qu'une importance secondaire. Elle avait raconté à Hermione qu'avant Lucius, elle était folle amoureuse de Severus Rogue, mais qu'elle e détestait de cet amour, car Severus n'était pas populaire, pas spécialement beau, et complétement enfermé. De plus, Severus Rogue était totalement amoureux de Lily Evans. A ce détail, Hermione avait relevé la tête, et avait demandé plus de détails à Narcissa qui lui annonça qu'ils avaient vécu dans le même quartier pendant toute leur enfance, et que Rogue était encore amoureux de Lily, même si elle n'était plus de ce monde. Que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, Rogue n'était pas vraiment l'amant idéal, mais Narcissa l'aimait quand même. Elle nourissait pour lui un amour totalement irrationel. Hermione sourit quand Narcissa lui parla de facettes de Rogue que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas. Narcissa avait l'air d'une adolescente amoureuse, qui va annoncer un secret à sa meilleure amie.

Les deux femmes se prirent d'amitié, et Hermione racontait tout à sa « patronne ». Narcissa répondait à ses questions, lui donnait des conseils, et tentait de dévoiler à Hermione quelques secrets. La brunette avait de nombreuses difficultés à déchifrer ce que disait la jolie blonde, car tenue par le secret, elle ne pouvait dévoiler directement les secrets des forces du mal. Hermione, de son côté, avait lu de nombreux livres, tous les A de la bibliothèque des Malefoy en deux semaines. Elle en était à H, et elle ne cessait d'être surprise quant au nombre de livres de Magie Noire que cette bibliothèque renfermait. Hermione se rendait compte que son savoir grandissait, elle souhaitait que cela continue encore, et dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, elle se rendait à la bibliothèque, entre une tâche ménagère et un thé en compagnie de Narcissa Malefoy.

Un soir, Drago rentra plus tôt. Il semblait érinté, et quand il se rendit dans sa chambre, Hermione sentit son coeur douloureux et non cicatrisé souffrir, encore une fois. Drago demanda un thé, et Hermione se rendit dans la chambre à reculons. Quand elle franchit la porte, elle trouva Drago torse nu, devant son miroir, en train d'essayer de guérir une plaie béante, qui contrastait horriblement avec sa peau blanche presque translucide. Il était tellement blessé qu'il ne pourrait jamais se guérir tout seul. Ce cercle vicieux le conduirait sûrement à la mort. Alors Hermione fit quelque chose qu'elle savait qu'elle regretterait juste après. Elle sortit sa baguette, et déposa doucement deux doigts sur l'épaule de Drago, afin qu'il se retourne. Il lui fit dos encore quelques secondes, puis se retourna, laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, ses yeux gris levés vers le plafond, comme pour éviter de les poser sur Hermione.

-Quelle est la cause de la blessure ?

-Sortilège.

-Lequel ?

-Sectusempra.

-Facile.

Hermione marmonna une incantation. Elle ne fonctionna pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Non, je ne sais plus.

-Merde.

Hermione fouilla dans sa mémoire. Elle posa son index sur la plaie, et suca le sang qui en sortait. Elle grimaça en ce concentrant.

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Un vampire t'as mordu, ici.

Elle glissa ses doigts sur le bord de la plaie, et Drago frissona à ce contact. Elle inspira lourdement, se rappelant d'un livre qu'elle avait lu de cela quelques jours, où il était question de vampires. Elle se doutait que si elle tentait de le soigner, elle en subirait les circonstances. Mais son amour pour Drago l'emporta, et elle dirigea ses lèvres vers l'endroit de la morsure, et inspira le sang qui avait un goût sucré, agréable. Quand le goût sucré disparut et qu'à nouveaux, Hermione eut sur les lèvres un goût de fer, d'un sang sain, elle s'écarta, et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. Le sang avait à peine coulé. Elle tenta à nouveau la première incantation qu'elle avait procnoncé, et la plaie sembla prendre quelques heures. Le sang avait quelque peu coagulé, mais il restait des endroit où ça saignait. Hermione tenta alors quelque chose dont elle n'était pas, mais vraiment pas sûre. Elle observa du coin de l'oeil Drago, qui fixait toujours le plafond, les lèvres serrées. Elle ne vit pas la larme qui perlait à l'oeil droit du jeune homme, et se concentra à nouveau sur la blessure. Elle prononça une incantation. De la Magie Noire. Elle se concentra tellement qu'elle fut surprise quand elle n'aperçut qu'une belle cicatrice encore plus blanche que la peau de son bien aimé. C'était comme si elle venait de se réveiller, et quand elle redressa la tête, un peu perdu, Drago avait ses yeux gris calmes posés sur elle. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, et Hermione sentit son coeur s'emballer, sa respiration se précipiter, ses yeux s'embuer. Elle détourna le regard, rangea sa baguette, et servit le thé à Drago. Quand elle se dirigea vers la porte, elle entendit le jeune homme murmurer un merci. Elle sentit que c'était plus que ça, et son coeur batit encore plus. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'observait calmement.

-Ta cicatrice restera toujours froide, en haut, là où le vampire t'as mordu. Et elle étincellera au soleil.

-D'accord. Merci. Merci beaucoup. Je n'y serai pas parvenu tout seul.

-Il faut un amour incommensuré pour qu'une blessure de vampire ne soit pas guérie par l'un des leurs.

Drago n'entendit pas cette dernière phrase, et Hermione revit la phrase, écrite noire sur blanc, dans le livre des quelques jours. Cette phrase lui avait sauté au visage, et elle sortit de la pièce, les mains tremblantes, sans se retourner vers le regard calme de Drago. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ce regard, qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à percer. Lorque la porte fut refermée, elle fit deux pas, et le plateau lui tomba des mains. La théière tomba, accompagnée par le bol à lait et la boite à sucre. Le tout, en verre, se brisa sur le sol boisé du couloir du premier étage. Elle ramassa le tout avec un sortilège simple, et le renvoya à la cuisine avec un sortilège de lévitation. Il s'écraserai sûrement contre un mur, mais la jeune femme ne se sentait pas de descendre au rez-de-chaussez, de se rendre à la cuisine, et de retourner au premier étage, puis au deuxième, d'ouvrir sa porte et de s'étaller sur son lit. Elle se sentait vide. Horriblement vide, comme si, avec le calme de son coeur, le reste était partit. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante depuis des semaines, et lorsque les battements de son coeur étaient redevenus réguliers, elle s'était sentie mourir à nouveau.

C'est en traînant les pieds vers sa chambre qu'elle s'interrompit soudain pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

* * *

_(1) Yiha, j'allais écrire s'barrait en live, mais j'me suis retenue Mdrr._


	34. Chapter 34

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 34.

Hermione était à la bibliothèque depuis deux heures, environ. Elle avait beau tenter de se concentrer, penser à ce qu'elle lisait, elle ne cessait de repenser au regard que Drago lui avait lancé quand elle avait utilisé la Magie Noire pour le guérir. Elle referma le gros livre qu'elle avait saisit, et se rendit dans les G. Ceux qu'elle avait terminé la semaine précédente. Le rayon était assez grand, et elle trouva en un clin d'oeil le livre sur les vampires. Elle retrouva la page en une minute à peine, et la phrase lui sauta à nouveau au visage. « Il faut un amour incommensuré pour qu'une blessure de vampire ne soit pas guérie par l'un des leurs ». Hemione parcourut la page, et tomba sur les renseignements qu'elle cherchait. « De même, tout l'amour possible et imaginable ne pourrait suffir à faire disparaître les effets secondaires d'un secours contre la morsure d'un vampire. En effet, le sujet aura toujours froid, mais ne souffrira pas de ce froid, ne s'en rendra même presque pas compte. Ses réflexes seront améliorés, sa vue, son odorat, sa vitesse et son endurance de mêmes. Les vampires étant immortels, il arrive un moment où ils s'ennuient. Malgré la mortalité du sujet, celui-ci se rendra souvent compte qu'il s'ennuie, même si ses activités sont variés, interressantes, etc... Insomnies, perte de l'appétit, pâleur et impassibilité sont certains des symptômes les plus désagréables de cette non-transformation qui n'en est pas vraiment une. De plus, certains symptômes peuvent disparaître d'un moment à un autre, et revenir plus tard, ou non. Attention aux reflexes. »

-Eh bien... murmura Hermione. Au moins je ne vais pas mourir dans d'atroces soufrances, je ne vais pas me transformer en un vampire sanguinaire et sans coeur...

La jeune femme arrêta de parler et secoua la tête quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle monologuait. Il était 23:30, et elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Elle retourna donc à l'autre allée, en ayant bien pris soin de ranger celui sur les vampires. Elle sourit, seule encore une fois, en proie à ses propres pensées, et avant de retourner à l'allée H, elle monta sur l'échelle permettant d'attrapper les livres rangés en hauteur, et se laissa tomber, dos vers le sol, bras écartés. Elle se retourna inconsciement, sans vraiment le chercher, et attérit sur ses pieds, accroupie. Elle n'était pas tombée de haut et avait donc fait peu de bruit. Elle se tourna juste vers la porte, pour vérifier que personne n'avait vu cette scène, que personne n'arrivait. Tout était calme, et la jeune femme se déplaça avec grâce, afin de récupérer son livre. Elle souriait intérieurement, heureuse d'avoir acquis ces réflexes, ne pensant même plus à la dernière phrase qu'elle avait lue.

Elle se coucha cette nuit-là vers quatre heures de matin, ne ressentant aucune fatigue. Elle fut surprise en se rendant compte que les insomnies arrivaient rapidement. Elle se regarda dans la glace, en revanche, son teint était toujours un peu hâlé. Et elle étouffait dans son pull. Certains effets n'apparaissaient peut-être pas si tôt. Ou peut-être pas du tout. Elle haussa les épaules, s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit tout de suite. Il n'y avait en réalité que quand elle était debout qu'elle ne ressentait pas la fatigue.

Elle se leva le lendemain matin, ne se sentant pas fatiguée, n'ayant pas froid. Elle s'habilla calmement, repensa à ce qu'elle avait ressentit en présence de Drago, mais quand elle sentit la tête lui tourner, elle pensa à autre chose. A la journée qu'elle allait passer. Elle rejoignit Narcissa, qui était seule à table, le regard perdu. Elle ne leva pas le visage vers sa servante et amie, et demanda d'une voix perdue un thé, quelques toasts et la présence d'Hermione. La jeune femme se hâta de préparer le petit déjeuner de la jolie blonde. Elle lui servit et s'installa face à elle, commença à manger.

-J'ai discuté avec Drago.

-Ah.

-Il m'a dit... que tu l'avais sauvé.

-C'est faux. Il m'a fallut un sortilège facile pour faire disparaître la plaie.

-Il m'a dit que tu as utilisé de la Magie Noire.

-Oui, le sortilège qu'on apprend... apprenais aux élèves à Poudlard s'est révélé inefficace.

-Merci.

-De ?

-Merci d'avoir sauvé mon fils.

-Narcissa ! Voyons ! Je ne l'ai pas sauvé, seulement aidé. Il s'en serait très bien sortit tout seul !

-A moi de te contredire, Hermione. Tu ne l'as pas seulement sauvé hier. Tu as aussi sauvé son âme, il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Grâce à toi, je sais que malgré les apparences, il est quelqu'un de bien.

-Je... ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais été vraiment mauvais. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour le lui montrer. J'ai été là, il a eu de la chance, et moi aussi. C'est terminé, il ne ressent plus rien pour moi. Et...

-Ce n'est pas réciproque, ce n'est pas la peine de te mentir à toi même.

-Bon, d'accord, Narcissa. Je suis encore folle amoureuse de votre fils. Je l'aime à en mourir, à en perdre tout ce qu'il y a de bon en moi, à en perdre tout espoir et à en garder tant d'espoir en même temps, que dès que je le croise dans un couloir de cet immense manoir, mon coeur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait l'entendre à dix mètres. Quand je lui ai lancé ce sortilège, hier soir, il m'a regardé avec un air ... de gratitude, je crois. Et je ne me controlais plus, j'ai cassé de la vaisselle, n'ai même pas eu le courage de redescendre à la cuisine. D'ailleurs désolée si la vaisselle est brisée.

-Non, elle est arrivée à bon port, tu es une sorcière excellente. Mais décris-moi encore ce que tu ressens pour Drago, j'aime entendre ton coeur parler.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Narcissa. Je l'aime tellement que je suis prête à en mourir. Je le désire tellement qu'à table, quand une femme le touche, l'effleure, tout, je me sens exploser à l'intérieur. Mes mains tremblent rien qu'en pensant à lui, mon rythme cardiaque devient ridiculement élevé, mon souffle se transforme, comme si j'avais courut le marathon moldu...

Narcissa du sentir que la panique commençait à envahir la jeune femme, car elle enchaîna sur une question qui aurait paru déplacé en pareille circonstance.

-Qu'est-ce que le marathon sorcier ?

Hermione allait commencer à parler, quand elle entendit un bruit, un bruit de pas que la jolie blonde ne parut pas entendre. Elle se leva et annonça qu'elle allait revenir, quand Narcissa le tint par le bras.

-Hermione, si tu quittes cette pièce, tu seras très mal.

-Je ... ?

-Fais-moi confiance, assieds-toi.

Hermione s'exécuta, ne comprit pas les paroles de la femme. Elle entama l'explication d'un marathon. Elles discutèrent ainsi un bon bout de temps, et Hermione mit les bouchées doubles pour terminer son travail à temps, et elle pu ainsi se rendre à la bibliothèque vers 21:00. Elle commença le dernier livre de l'allée H, et le termina en quelques heures. Elle se coucha, ne pensant plus aux paroles de Narcissa, et au bruit qu'elle avait entendu.


	35. Chapter 35

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 35.

Hermione se réveilla rapidement. Elle sentit une présence et n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle continua de feindre le sommeil, quand elle sentit des lèvres effleurer les siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et Drago se recula rapidement. Il rosit légèrement, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Ginny a accouché. James. Il s'appelle James. Et Dumbledore est mort.

-Le ministère est sous les ordres de Voldemort, Rogue est le nouveau directeur... Je sais tout ça.

-Comment... ? Oublie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago.

-T'aider à t'enfuir. Tu dépéris, ici.

Hermione se redressa, le regarda longuement, et l'interrogea.

-M'enfuir ?

-Je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi.

-Ainsi ? Je suis bien, ici. Certes, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de ciel, à part celui que l'on aperçoit du parc du manoir, mais bon...

-Tu as perdu au moins cinq kilos, tu as des cernes, discrètes, mais visibles quand on regarde bien. Je sais que tu pleures souvent. Tu es glacée et je sais que tu souffres de ma présence, pourtant je fais de mon mieux pour t'éviter.

-Je confirme ! Tu ne m'as pas parlé aussi longuement depuis au moins huit mois.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est normal que tu sois passé à autre chose, que tu ... Enfin tu vois ! Mais j'apprécie énormément Narcissa, et pour l'instant, ton père ne m'a pas touché, il n'en n'a guère eut le temps... Mais Drago, pense à ta mère. Elle est presque autant prisonnière que moi dans ce manoir, elle ne voit personne en dehors des Mangemorts qui font des allers-retours, et de moi. Tu n'es même plus là, son mari non plus.

-Tu sais, je suis là plus souvent que tu ne le penses.

-Je t'ai déjà entendu, c'est vrai, mais tu es très discret.

-Tu as bientôt finit la bibliothèque.

-Que je lise ou non, je m'ennuie. Même si c'est passionant. Et je veux être plus intelligente.

-Tu es glacée.

-Le poison que j'ai retiré de ton sang.

-Pardon ??

-Il y a certaines choses qui ont changé depuis ce jour. Tu peux aller voir dans le livre. Etagère G, le livre du « Vampirisme légendaire et contemporain », page 775.

Drago observa la jeune femme avec curiosité. Il s'approcha d'elle, et posa sa main entre les deux seins ronds d'Hermione. Celle-ci plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Alors, c'est vrai. Ton coeur est bien plus rapide en ma présence. Mais je ne l'entends pas d'où je suis.

-Approche-toi dans ce cas, souffla Hermione.

Drago se pencha encore plus vers le brunette, s'allongea à son côté. Il remonta la couverture sur lui, posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant l'odeur de son bien-aimé, frôlant avec ses lèvres la chevelure blonde et douce de Drago. Il se redressa soudain sur un coude, et murmura doucement.

-Je t'aime toujours, Hermione.

-Ton amour ne suffira jamais à égaler celui que je te porte.

-Sottises. Si je suis toujours dans des missions stupides comme vampistiques et tout, c'est que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas m'attaquer directement à tes amis, à ceux qui te sont chers.

-J'ai disparut depuis une dizaine de mois. Ils me croient morte. Ont une confiance absolue en Ronald Weasley. Te haïssent plus que tout.

-Peu m'importe ce qu'on pense de moi tant que ton coeur bat toujours ainsi quand je suis là.

-Il battra toujours comme ça pour toi, jusqu'à ma mort, Drago. Je suis ta prisonnière, je t'appartiens.

Il se pencha, effleura la machoire de la jeune femme avec ses lèvres douces, Hermione rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, et planta ses yeux dans ceux, gris, de Drago.

-En revanche, je ne comprends rien.

-De ?

-Tu viens dans ma chambre, me réveille. Tu me parles de partir. Tu es à deux doigts de céder et de m'embrasser, alors que tu m'as ignorée pendant des mois.

-C'est bientôt finit. Or, si tu es trouvée ici après la guerre, on dira que tu étais des notres. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne souhaite pas que tu sois tenue responsable. Nonobstant, je préfèrerais t'avoir près de moi, mais je tiens trop à toi pour risquer... de te perdre.

-Si je m'en vais, tu me perds aussi.

-Non, je sais que tu seras heureuse, tu te trouveras quelqu'un de bien. Alors malgré la douleur que je ressentirai alors, je serai heureux aussi...

-Je ne pense pas que je puisse être heureuse, sans toi.

Drago déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et sortit de la pièce. Il ne

pensait pas non plus pouvoir être heureux sans elle, mais s'il était resté plus longtemps, il était persuadé qu'il aurait pleuré.

Hermione, de son côté, n'était même pas surprise. Elle aurait du. Mais elle restait impassible, contrôlait l'exterieur. Son coeur battait encore, l'intérieur restait tout de même indomptable. Elle aurait vraiment du être surprise. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait légèrement déstabilisé Drago. Elle se leva, et entreprit de réfléchir pendant la journée. Soit elle restait et risquait d'être enfermée quand les bons gagneraient, elle serait jugée comme les méchants. Cette vision de bon et de méchant le fit sourire. Sinon, elle pourrait s'enfuir, renoncer à Drago Malefoy, faire semblant d'être heureuse. Elle pourrait retrouver ses amis. Elle recommencerait sa vie.

Hermione préparait le repas pour trente Magemorts quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Elle ne se retourna pas, car les gens la regardaient bizarrement chaque fois qu'elle décelait un bruit qui était silencieux pour un sorcier normalement constitué. Elle continua de pétrir la pate du gateau, quand elle sentit que la personne s'était assise sur la grande table, au centre de la cuisine. Elle se retourna lentement, et fixa son regard sur le nouveau venur, Lucius Malefoy. Impassibilité.

-Maître ?

-Hermione Granger. Quel âge as-tu ?

-Mmh. Dix neuf ans. Et vous ?

Lucius, en revanche, haussa les sourcils devant l'impassibilité d'Hermione, mais surtout l'audace de lui demander son âge. Il passa outre la question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites le plus au monde ?

-Honnêtement, je ne souhaite que l'amour de Drago.

Lucius haussa à nouveau les sourcils. La franchise de la jeune femme le décontenança. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi elle jouait.

-Ou un membre de sa famille.

-Non, juste Drago, Maître. Désolée pour vous. Et puis, même si Narcissa ne vous aime plus, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, comprenez moi, elle est ma maîtresse et ma meilleure amie, la seule que j'aie ici.

Lucius observa la jeune femme. A quel jeu jouait-elle ? Que voulait-elle dire par désolée pour vous ? Avait-elle deviné qu'il souhaitait coucher avec elle ? Il secoua la tête.

-Je sais ce que vous voulez, Maître. Je ne souhaite pas coucher avec vous. Veuillez excuser ma rapidité, la franchise avec laquelle je vous annonce cela. Mais franchement, je me haïrait tellement si je couchais avec vous, que vous auriez le suicide de votre bonne sur la conscience. J'imagine que cela ne vous dérangerai pas, mais je souhaiterai que la distance dont vous avez fait preuve pendant ces longs mois ne diminue pas, que vous sortiez de la cuisine et que vous trouviez un endroit plus adapté à votre classe sociale.

Hermione sourit, satisfaite de sa tirade (1). Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et continua de petrir la pate à gâteau. Lucius s'était approché d'elle, elle ne bougea pas. Il sentit ses cheveux, caressa sa nuque, l'embrassa doucement. Elle retourna la jeune femme et l'embrassa fouguesement. La répartie dont elle avait fait preuve l'avait encore plus excitée.

-Maître, vous aimez votre fils ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Il est le seul que j'ai.

-Parce que si vous faites cela, il ne fera que vous mépriser. Et fera tout pour que je m'enfuie. Peut-être poussera-t-il sa haine à vous tuer.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-M'avoir de loin devrait vous suffire. Vous avez le droit de m'observer, de me sentir, mais laissez mes lèvres au seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé.

Lucius lâcha les épaules d'Hermione, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Un regard indécis scruta la jeune fille. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle. Il recula d'un pas. Encore un. Il se retourna et sortit de la cuisine, laissant sa cape virevolter derrière lui.

* * *

_(1) Bon, je vous avoue que je DETESTE cette Hermione, sa sûreté la rend, Tsss, méprisable Mdrr. J'vais essayer d'arranger ca. Mais ils f0nt cher les pers0nnages, ils f0nt ce qu'ils veuuuulent !! XD_


	36. Chapter 36

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 36.

Hermione entra dans la salle à manger. Les Mangemorts étaient déjà confortablement installés dans les meubles anciens du manoir des Malefoy. Voldemort avait de plus en plus figure humaine, Drago à sa droit, Ron à sa gauche. Hermione distribua les coupes en cristal, puis versa le champagne coûteux avec grâce. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, elle sentit que quelqu'un allait la suivre. Pressentiment ? Elle ne savait pas, ignora cette idée stupide. Elle allait retourner dans la cuisine quand un bras puissant la pris par l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te font ?

Hermione se retourna, ne connaissant pas cette voix froide et peu agréable à entendre. Ronald. Ronald Weasley.

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi tu as si mauvaise mine ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question stupide ?

-Hermione, tu es toute blanche, tu es gelée et tu as des cernes violets sous les yeux.

Hermione se dégagea, observa Ron. Elle le prit par la manche, l'entraîna à l'étage. Puis encore un étage. Dans sa chambre.

-Parlons. Dépêche-toi.

-De ... Hermione, tu as changé.

-Naaan, tu crois ? Et toi alors ? Marié à dix-neuf ans, à une petite pouf de Serpentard, qui plus est. En plus, tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Eléane est enceinte. De deux mois.

Il n'avait pas relevé la remarque d'Hermione, il ne sourit pas non plus quand il annonça qu'il serait bientôt papa.

-Tu as l'air content.

-Je ne suis pas le père. Et non, je n'aime pas Eléane.

-Qui est le père ?

-Si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas, et tu me haïras encore plus qu'à présent.

-Je ne te hais pas.

-Un Malefoy. On a fait des examens sanguins, hélas le père et le fils ont exactement la même génétique, c'est plus que de la magie. Comme des aimants, exactement pareils, ils se repoussent l'un l'autre par leur semblablité...

Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Elle fixait Ron. Elle devait avoir l'air désemparée, car Ron s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus en tendant son bras, main contre son torse, Hermione reprenait son souffle.

-Tu me hais ?

-Non. J'ai comme un glacier sous la peau.

-Laisse moi te réchauffer.

-NON ! Ne m'approche PAS !

Ron recula d'un pas. Hermione avait hurlé. Elle sortit sa baguette, Ron fit de même. Mais elle se borna à insonoriser la pièce. Elle entra dans une colère noire. Ron s'assit sur le lit, la regarda insulter toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait les unes après les autres. Il l'observa pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis il se colla contre elle. Elle le repoussa, mais lui était plus musclé. Il lui embrassa le front.

-Hermione ?

-Mmh.

-Tu n'as plus froid.

-Je suis fatiguée.

-Je t'ennuie ?

-Plus maintenant.

Ron observa la jeune femme. Il la scrutait, enfonça son regard dans celui de la brunette, cherchant à en découvrir le sens. Il ne lut que de la souffrance. Il y avait autre chose, qu'il ne pouvait lire. Il avait envie de sourire de satisfaction, mais cela montrerai à Hermione quelque chose qui mettrait son plan par terre.

-Excuse-moi, Ron. Pour ce que tu viens de voir. Pour ce que je vais sûrement faire. Pour avoir choisit Drago. Pour t'avoir fait devenir mauvais. Pour te faire souffrir. Je sais que m'aimes encore. J'en suis désolée. Je n'aime que Drago.

Pour le coup, Ron n'avait plus envie de sourire. Elle avait lu en lui. Aussi facilement qu'en un livre ouvert. Sans le regarder, alors que lui-même avait la plus grande difficulté à lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Alors sans le regarder, qu'en serait-il ? Ron lâcha Hermione. Il lui tint le menton. Elle ne resista pas, et dans ses yeux, Ron ne lut plus rien. Rien du tout, ses yeux étaient morts, dénués d'expressions.

-Je t'aime encore, Hermione. Et je me battrai, sâche que je t'aurai, un jour. Et je te rendrai heureuse. Et tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. J'ai toujours été mauvais, au fond, et je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui se passe, je ne regrette pas d'être meilleur que Lucius, que le Maître des Ténèbres me préfère à cette chère Bellatrix. Elle qui l'aime tant. Tu vois, ça me fait sourire de la faire souffrir, de savoir qu'il me préfère à celle qui lui a tout offert, celle qui lui est dévouée corps et âme depuis son apparition dans sa vie. Bellatrix n'est qu'un objet. Moi je fais partie du Maître des Ténèbres. Alors je t'en remercie. D'ailleurs je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Hermione se dégagea. Elle reprit sa baguette, posée sur le lit, derrière Ron. Elle s'épousseta, se recoiffa avec les doigts, et avec un sourire amer de vendeuse, elle descendit. Elle retrouva Narcissa dans la cuisine.

-Narcissa ? Que fais-tu dans la cuisine ?

-Je ne te voyais nul part, et tu n'avais pas finit ton service. Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens d'arriver, les autres ne se sont rendus compte de rien. Mais ils se sont rendus compte de l'absence de Ronald.

-Vous l'appelez tous Ronald ?

-Oui. Il nous a dit que Ron appartenait à son ancienne vie, que ce surnom ne lui rappelait que des mauvaises choses.

-Tu y crois ?

-Non. Je pense qu'il veut se valoriser auprès du Maître.

-Ah.

Hermione replaça son tablier, elle prit le plateau que lui tendait Narcissa, et sortit après avoir laissé passer sa maîtresse devant elle. Quand elle entra dans la salle, Ron était en grande conversation avec son Maître. Hermione posa les assiettes doucement, et tenta de croiser le regard de Drago. Il ne la vit pas, et au moment où Hermione remplissait les coupes à nouveau, elle croisa le regard de Lucius, il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Hermione tressaillit, Lucius s'en rendit compte et un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage. Hermione détourna les yeux et tomba sur ceux du fils. Elle le supplia des yeux de la rejoindre. Elle le supplia tant qu'elle du baisser les yeux, de peur que les autres entendent. Stupide ! Pensa-t-elle. La jeunette sortit de la salle. Elle n'osa plus lever les yeux.

Hermione était appuyée sur le rebord de l'évier, se sentant nauséeuse.

-Hermione.

Elle se retourna, un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage.

-Hermione ?

-Drago. J'ai une question très importante. Cela me permettra de décider si je pars ou non.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est toi qui a mis enceinte la femme de Ron ?

-Euhm, non. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je peux vérifier ? N'ai pas peur, je serai discrète.

Drago fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question et hocha la tête. Il fit le vide dans son esprit, dévérouilla ses pensées. Il sentit doucement Hermione s'installer à l'intérieur. Elle semblait pile à la bonne place, Drago se sentait très bien. Il aimait qu'elle soit là. Il la sentit partir, il ouvrit les yeux.

-Alors ?

-Je suis désolée ...

-Hemione ?

-Je ne t'ai pas fait confiance. Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Tu vas partir ?

-Je... si je voyais ce que j'ai vu, c'est à dire que tu n'as fait l'amour avec personne d'autre que moi-même, je devais rester. Mais je pense que c'est une erreur. J'ai défié ton père, tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je suis si fatiguée...

Drago fut sur elle en quelques secondes. Hermione se sentit mieux, quand il l'enferma dans l'étau de ses bras.

-Tu as chaud...

-A l'extérieur, Drago. A l'extérieur.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Très bien. Ce soir, je pense que je n'irai pas à la bibliothèque, c'est tout.

-J'aime quand tu entres dans mon esprit, je te sens à ta place, comme si tu me complétais. Je me sens mieux quand je sais que tu ne peux pas partir aussi facilement.

-Mon coeur s'éparpille dans tes pensées. Il t'appartient, Drago.

-Je sais. Le miens n'appartient qu'à toi, aussi. Pars, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne veux pas que mon père te... Enfin tu vois.

-Je vois. Je vais partir.

-Ce soir.

-Ce soir ?

-S'il-te-plaît. Je te jure que tout ira bien.

-Drago...

Il l'embrassa. Toute son âme criait dans le coeur d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassée. Comme si c'était la fin. Comme si elle ne reviendrait jamais, comme s'il pensait qu'elle l'oublierai. Hermione lui rendit son baiser. Elle l'aimait. Elle souhaitait que ce baiser crie son amour pour Drago. Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était à bout de souffle. Elle baissa ses pointes des pieds, et pu ainsi embrasser le blondinet dans le coup. Il avait le visage dans ses cheveux. Hermione était toujours serrée dans ses bras. Il les écarta. Il saisit la jeune femme par les hanches, la déposa sur la table et commença à lui expliquer son plan. Elle saisit chaque mot, demanda des explications. Il avait pensé à tout, elle trouvait tous les problèmes du plan. Elle partirait ce soir. Elle demanda si elle pouvait laisser un mot à Narcissa. Drago réfléchit puis acquiesça. Ils discutèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes, Drago quitta la cuisine sur un baiser. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.


	37. Chapter 37

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 37.

Hermione venait de ranger ses affaires dans une petite sacoche qui passerait inaperçue chez les moldues. Elle s'assit à son bureau, et saisit une plume.

« _Narcissa,_

_Tout d'abord, je souhaite m'excuser. De ce départ très rapide, trop rapide. De ne pas avoir pu te prévenir._

_Je souhaite aussi te remercier. Donc merci. Merci pour tes conseils, tes histoires, ta confiance. L'écoute dont tu as fait preuve m'emplit d'une gratitute que je n'oublierai jamais, peut importe l'endroit où je serai. Merci d'avoir été ma seule amie, la seule avec qui je sentais que je valais un minimum, la seule en qui j'étais sûre de pouvoir avoir vraiment confiance. Je ne te dis pas où je me rends, Narcissa. Pardonne-moi pour cela aussi. Mais c'est trop risqué. Si on me retrouve, on m'exécutera pour avoir fui une demeure comme la tienne, pour avoir entendu trop de choses._

_J'espère que l'on se reverra. Si tu envoies un hibou, j'imagine que je le recevrai, peut importe l'endroit où je suis. Mais on se reverra, j'en suis persuadée. Là, tu m'aurais regardée de tes beaux yeux bleus gris, et tu m'aurais chuchoté « encore tes intuitions ? ». J'aurai acquiéscé, et tu m'aurai écouté expliquer ce que je ressent lors de telle ou telle intuition._

_Merci encore,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione. _»

La jeune femme cacheta la lettre, essuya une larme. Elle noua les lacets de ses bottines, qu'elle n'avait utilisées que sur l'herbe tendre du jardin des Malefoy depuis des mois. Elle enveloppa ses épaules dans un châle, et partit par la porte de derrière. Personne ne pensait plus à la surveiller, maintenant. Narcissa s'inquièterait dans une dizaine de minutes, irait dans la cuisine. Elle monterait dans la chambre d'Hermione, verrait la lettre. Attendrai peut-être une dizaine de minutes afin de me laisser de l'avance, et donnerait l'alerte, car sinon, Voldemort pourrait la tuer. Drago avait été catégorique, fait comme si de rien n'était, sors pas derrière et prends le portail principal. Tu arriveras dans un village. Vole un balai, et pars vers l'endroit que tu souhaites. Hermione soupira. Il lui avait aussi interdit de lui dire où elle comptait se rendre, car Drago, sous la torture, ne pourrait plus résister. Il l'avait embrassée, était partit. Hermione marchait maintenant seule. Elle était dans le village depuis une dizaine de minutes, elle s'aventura dans une rue sombre, celle que lui avait indiquée Drago. Elle découvrit bientôt un magasin, le seul magasin de magie du village. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel magasin de bibelots magiques que les enfants achètent pour Halloween, mais c'est fait exprès, l'avait rassuré Drago. Hermione entra, une femme au visage sombre la dévisagea.

-Il est 23:00, on est fermés.

-Je veux un balai.

-Je vous dit qu'on est fermés. Halloween, c'est pas tout de suite.

-Arrêtez de me prendre pour une vulgaire moldue. Je veux un balai. Le plus rapide qui soit. Mettez tout cela sur la note de Drago Malefoy. Il vous a annoncé il y a deux jours qu'il repasserai Samedi pour payer le tout. Il paiera aussi mon balai.

-Je... Vous en êtes sûre ?

-Evidemment.

-Très bien.

Elle se leva lentement, sans cesser de fixer Hermione. Elle se dirigea vers un petit placard à balais, et quand elle ouvrit, un grand couloir fut visible aux yeux d'Hermione.

-Approchez Mam'zelle.

Hermione s'éxecuta, et entra dans la pièce, devant la femme qui referma son placard. Elle descendirent les marches, et Hermione se retrouva dans un univers très familier, qui lui fit plaisir. Son coeur se mit à battre, elle se sentit heureuse. Pourtant, une nostalgie la prit à la gorge. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit que lui présentait la dame, et observa les balais. Comme elle ne touchait à rien, la sorcière s'impatienta et présenta un balai flambant neuf à la brunette.

-Le plus rapide que j'aie. C'est le plus récent que vous puissier trouver dans tous les magasins anglais. Evidemment, il ne vaut pas grand chose à côté de celui que les français nous ont envoyé, mais ceux-là, ils ne sont pas encore à vendre.

-Drago vous paiera le double si vous m'en donnez un maintenant.

-Je... Ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.

-Un balai, le plus rapide qui soit, doit coûter... Combien ?

-Le français coûte 1200 gallions d'or.

-Le double, vous ne l'aurez pas de si tôt, je me trompe ?

-Non, marmonna la sorcière.

-Très bien, Drago vous paiera le double, maintenant donnez moi ce balai, ordonna Hermione.

La sorcière baissa la tête devant la sûreté et la dureté d'Hermione, et s'executa. Elle ouvrit un placard scellé de nombreux sortilèges, avant de tendre un balai magnifique et orné de tiges transparentes dans le manche en bois vénitien. Quand elle le toucha, les tiges devinrent dorées.

-Ah. Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'y étais. L'année dernière, pourquoi ?

-Griffondor ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ces questions ?

-Rendez-moi le balai.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que les Malefoy haïssent les griffondors. Donc vous ne pouvez pas connaître Drago Malefoy.

-Je suis sa petite amie, en fait.

La femme se recula, et observa Hermione. Elle murmura une incantation de Magie Noire que la jeune femme ne connaissait que trop bien, et la vieille femme haussa les sourcils.

-Très bien. Partez.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, sortit et monta sur le balai. Elle avait le vertige. Elle avait toujours eu le vertige. C'était le mauvais côté du plan sans feintes de Drago. Elle grimpa, les deux jambes d'un côté, comme quand elle montait à cheval, quand elle était jeune. Puis elle s'envola. Le balai ne s'ébroua pas. Il accéléra facilement. Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle volait seulement parce que ses cheveux virvoltaient dans le vent. Sinon, cela aurait été comme rester statique sur un balai pour enfant, de ceux que l'on offre aux petits sorciers, pour Noël. Des goutelettes de froid se coinçaient dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait le froid sur ses joues qui devaient avoir une couleur rosée.

Quand elle atterit sur une herbe gorgée d'eau du centre de Londres, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait volé toute la nuit, faisant moult détours, souhaitant ne pas se faire suivre. Il était à peine 5:00, et le centre était vide. Presque. Un sans domicile fixe était allongé sur un banc, il dormait. Cuvait ? Hermione ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps sur cet homme insignifiant. Londres était désert. Personne. Personne dans la capitale. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Elle descendit vers le métro qui la conduirait dans la banlieue, là où elle retrouverait la maison de ses parents. Durant le chemin, elle continua de s'interroger longuement, et sombra dans le sommeil.


	38. Chapter 38

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 38.

-Mademoiselle ?

Main froide sur le visage.

-Mademoiselle ?

Hermione entrouvrit les paupières. Un homme avec une petite barbe avait relevé son visage vers lui, essayant de la réveiller.

-Terminus, Mademoiselle.

-Parfait, je descends ici !

L'homme l'observa avec curiosité et la jeune femme descendit en tirant sa valise et son balai. Elle rangea ce dernier dès que le métro eut disparut dans le tunnel. Elle marcha une quinzaine de minutes. Cela lui rappela ses années d'écoles, avant Poudlard. Là encore, son coeur se serra. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas y penser, et accéléra l'allure. Quand elle arriva devant sa maison, elle lui donna une impression de vide. Pelouse non tondue, volets ouverts mais lumières éteintes. Hermione s'inquièta. Elle entra dans la maison. Porte non vérouillée. Elle trouva sur la table, un mot.

« _Amis de Harry Potter, vous qui passez par là, sachez que votre meilleure amie n'est pas la seule à avoir disparut. Jane et David, décédés ce 16 Mars. Les Mangemorts. _»

Seize Mars. Cela faisait donc sept mois. Sept mois exactement, car le jour qui venait de commencer était le seize Octobre. Hermione s'affala dans un des fauteuils de la maison, une épaisse poussière se souleva et la fit tousser. Elle se mit à pleurer. De désespoir, de lassitude. Tous ces sentiments qu'elle n'aurait pas pensés possibles il y avait de cela un an. Rien qu'un an. Ou même dix mois. Il y a dix mois, elle préparait le bal de Noël avec Drago, totalement inconsciente. Mais tout avait changé. Hermione décida de changer aussi.

Elle se leva, se rendit dans le garage, et saisit l'aspirateur. Elle le brancha, par chance il fonctionnait encore. Il crachota un peu, le temps de recracher la poussière. La jeune femme entreprit un tel ménage qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte du temps qui passait. Vers midi, quand son ventre commença à gargouiller, elle arrêta son récurage, et ouvrit le frigidaire. Tout ce qu'elle y trouva était périmé depuis belle lurette. Elle jeta le tout avec un air dégouté. Elle sortit alors sur le palier, et sonna chez sa voisine, face à sa propre maison. Elle entendit quelques pas, puis une petite voix demanda qui était là. Lorsqu'elle se présenta, tout se figea. Puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Et la petite Sue Wellington montra sa tête par l'entrebaillement. Elle fit entrer Hermione, et la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait encore rapeticé, pensa la jeune femme. Son grand âge la faisait changer de taille. Hermione rendit son étreinte à la vieille femme, et lui demanda si elle aurait quelque chose à manger, juste pour dépanner.

-Hermione ! Comment oses-tu me demander cela ? Tu sais très bien que j'aurai toujours ce que tu voudras, surtout pour toi ! Viens, j'ai préparé une platé de pattes, et je t'en donne !

-Merci, Sue.

La vieille femme couvrit Hermione d'un regard protecteur, le même que lorsqu'Hermione avait six ans, que Sue venait la garder quand ses parents sortaient. Hermione suivit Sue dans la cuisine. Tout y était propre, et Hermione entendit son ventre gargouiller de plus belles quand elle sentit l'odeur délicieuse du plat préparé par son ancienne baby-sitter. Elles s'assirent face à face.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici, Hermy ?

-C'est compliqué...

-On te croyais morte.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Mes parents ?

-Assassinés.

-Le coupable ?

-Un fou, il est enfermé à cette heure.

-Hum, je vois. Je rentre de Londres.

-Londres ? S'effraya le vieille dame.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Mais, tu es totalement inconsciente ? Il y a eu une telle quantité de meurtre là-bas que plus personne ne sort, sauf entre 11:00 et 17:00. Dès qu'il fait un tout petit peu trop sombre, tout est désert.

Le sans domicile fixe n'était ni en train de dormir, ni en train de cuver. Il avait cette couleur olivâtre car il était mort. Décédé depuis plusieurs jours, et personne n'était allé le recouvrir ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Hermione réprima un frisson.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-La guerre, ma chérie. Il y a une guerre qui ne nous concerne pas. Nous sommes pris dedans, sans pouvoir s'en sortir.

-Qui est concerné ?

-Nous ne savons pas exactement. Des ponts se brisent tout seuls, des meurtres propres et sans suspects sont commis, les forces de l'ordre ont été supprimées. Personne ne peut s'élever contre ça. Nous ne savons pas qui produit tout cela. Mais les personnes qui semblent être du « mauvais côté » aiment à s'en prendre à des personnes sans défenses comme les humains normaux.

-Les humains normaux ?

-Oui, j'ai vu un homme, il a disparut après être passé chez vous. En réalité, j'ai vu de nombreuses personnes chez toi, Hermy.

-Ah ?

-Un rouquin est venu d'abord, avant la mort de tes parents. Je me souviens de m'être endormie, malade. Quand je me suis réveillée, tes parents étaient morts. Ensuite, un brun, plutôt grand, accompagné d'une rousse. Une vieille femme a lunettes. Puis à nouveau ce grand brun, seul cette fois-là.

Ron ; Harry et Ginny ; Minerva McGonagal ; puis Harry à nouveau. Hermione se sentit défaillir, et enfourna une grande quantité de spaghettis au gruyère pour se donner une contenance.

-Sue, je vais y aller.

-Prends donc des réserves. Et repasses quand tu veux !

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Hermione se leva, raide. Elle accueillit les provisions avec un sourire fade, et quand elle rentra chez elle, elle ne manqua pas de prendre le courier. Elle remplit le frigidaire, et ouvrit le courier. La moitié était des prospectus, totalement inutiles. Une partie était des factures, jamais payées. Le reste était des lettres, des cartes postales, et de nombreux magasines auxquels les Granger étaient abonnés. Hermione ne garda que les deux plus récents de chaque, un journal, et lu toutes les lettres. Des lettres de condoléance et de courage pour leur fille bien aimée. Disparue et portée décédée. Aimée de tous. Hermione en avait mal aux yeux à force de lire ces lettres toutes plus tristes les unes que les autres. Il y avait une enveloppe. Plus lourde que les autres. L'encre était verte, scintillante. L'écriture penchée, soignée, quoiqu'un peu tremblotante. Hermione l'ouvrit, son coeur battant la chamade.

« _Hermione,_

_Je sais que tu n'es pas morte. Je sais aussi que tu reviendras chez toi, dès que tu le pourras. Je me meurre. Je sais que dans quelques heures, je ne serai plus de ce monde. Albus Dumbledore aura vécu assez longtemps, Hermione, sèche tes larmes. Il te faut continuer de vivre. J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé. Oh non, pas assez tôt, mais je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, que Drago Malefoy a été entraîné malgré lui. Je sais que tes amis t'aiment. T'aimaient, car ils ont tenté de guérir la blessure que ta pseudo-mort a causée. Il n'y parviendront jamais, et tu réapparaîtras, j'en suis sûr. Tu feras les bons choix._

_Ci-joint, l'horcruxe qui a mit fin à mes jours. Elle est désactivée, morte. Un peu comme toi. Morte mais toujours là, palpable. Je sais que ton intérieur est dévasté, tu ne crois plus en rien. Presque plus rien. Juste assez pour me pleurer. Pour pleurer ceux que tu croyais encore vivant. Ceux qui se sont battus, sans que tu ne le sâches, __emprisonnée je ne sais où. Non, Hermione, je ne sais pas tout. Je ne suis pas infaillible comme Harry le pense. Le pensait. Je suis désolé pour la mort de tes parents. Ils ont été tués. Par des mangemorts, tu l'avais deviné, j'imagine. Ils pensaient qu'ils te cachaient. Mais non. Tu n'étais déjà plus là._

_Hermione, continue la tâche avec Harry. Tu dois essayer de te rendre utile, s'il y a encore de l'espoir. Il ne reste que deux horcruxes, ce jour où je t'écris. Le 4 juillet. Harry est sur la piste de l'un d'eux. S'il est vraiment tard, il doit déjà l'avoir exterminé. Sois toujours là pour lui, Hermione._

_Amicalement,_

_Albus D. _».

Hermione sécha ses larmes. L'horcruxe, c'est Rogue. Hermione connaissait ce détail grâce à Narcissa. Elle avait d'ailleurs eut énormément de difficultés à trouver ce secret, mieux gardé que les autres par Voldemort. Rogue était en réalité le fils caché de Voldemort et Eileen Prince. Pas un sang-mêlé, au contraire. Hermione était horrifiée de la découverte qu'elle avait fait, cela faisait quelques mois. Maintenant, sa surprise était passée, elle éprouvait seulement de la tristesse pour Rogue, qui était plus humain que ce qu'elle pensait, finalement. L'horcruxe n'était rien d'autre que le manche de l'épée de Griffondor, accompagné de morceaux de métal. Hermione n'essaya même pas de le réparer. Elle le posa sur la table, et reprit son travail après avoir lu les nouvelles moldues. Sue ne disait pas faux. Le monde était devenu horrible.

Quand il fit nuit, Hermione avait terminé de passer l'aspirateur dans la maison, de dépoussierer le tout. Elle n'était pas fatiguée, et entreprit de laver ses carreaux, refaire les lits, jeter les vêtements non-portables de ses parents, laver les tissus abimés par la poussière et les mites. Au total, Hermione gardait quand même une garde-robe sympathique. Elle se lava, et fut surprise de se voir si maigre dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Dans celui des Malefoy, elle se sentait si grosse. Mais cela était du au miroir de Jane, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle aurait eu besoin d'un régime, à tort. Trop tard. La jeune femme se mit en chemise de nuit, et se glissa dans ses draps humides. Le lit grinça, et un sortilège rapide lui permit de dormir sans faire de bruit à chaque mouvement.

Quand elle se leva, le lendemain matin, Hermione insonorisa la maison, puis grâce au même sortilège que la veille, elle supprima les grincements, claquements, craquements de la maison. Elle tria la fin du courrier, et jeta le tout après l'avoir lu. Elle s'assit face à l'épée, posée sur la table de la cuisine. Elle prononça de nombreuses incantations, sans succès. Quand elle s'attaqua à la magie noire, l'épée tressaillit à de nombreuses reprises, puis Hermione parvint à la réparer. Elle ne couperait plus, mais au moins avait-elle la forme initiale qui lui avait été donnée. La jeune femme l'accrocha à l'arriève d'un placard, là où personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller fouiller, et rangea ses affaires magiques dans un placard, qu'elle ferma à clé.


	39. Chapter 39

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 39.

**Trois ans plus tard.**

« Joyeux anniversaire Hermione !! ».

Ce 19 Septembre, Hermione avait oublié qu'elle serait réveillée par un texto de sa meilleure amie, Solène. Vingt-deux ans. La jeune femme se leva, il n'était que neuf heures. Elle s'habilla, et se rendit chez son psy. Comme chaque semaine, il lui conseilla de continuer son traitement anti-dépresseur, et de manger même si l'envie de venait pas, de dormir même quand elle pensait que c'était impossible, et de passer du bon temps avec ses amies. Ses amies. Biensûr ! Hermione faisait une dépression depuis trois ans, maintenant. La guerre ? Quelle guerre ! Elle était finie depuis bien longtemps. Maintenant c'était une guerre contre elle-même qu'Hermione menait. Sa meilleure amie, Solène donc, était sortie de sa dépression depuis un an et demi. En réalité, elles s'étaient connues dans la salle d'attente de leur centre de psychologie. Depuis, Solène ne lachait plus la pauvre Hermione, lui faisant rencontrer des gens, des garçons à profusion. Tentant de la faire boire, tentant de la faire sourire. Et Solène ne l'avait toujours pas abandonnée. Trois ans qu'elle tentait, plus fort qu'un psychologue, de faire sortir Hermione de cette dépression qui n'en finissait pas. Certes, ce n'était pas pire que pendant une période, où Sue, sa voisine d'en face, était venue un jour à l'improviste, et l'avait trouvée presque morte de faim, enfermée dans le noir, dans sa chambre.

Elle ruminait. La guerre était finie. Harry Potter avait fini par gagner. Mais Drago n'était pas revenu. C'étaient des paroles en l'air, évidemment. Pourquoi l'avait-elle cru, trois ans plus tôt ? Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il reviendrait, qu'il la retrouverait après cette guerre stupide ? Elle l'avait cru, un point c'est tout. Bref. Hermione attendait le métro. Solène allait l'appeler d'une minute à l'autre. Elle lui raconterait la super nuit qu'elle avait passée avec un garçon dont elle ne se souviendrai assurément pas du prénom, comme toujours. Le portable vibre. Hermione porta automatiquement sa main vers la poche de son jean déchiré. Elle le porta à son oreille, et répondit.

-Hermione !!

-Oui ?

-Joyeux anniversaire ma chériiiie !

-Merci.

-On va faire les boutiques aujourd'hui, hein ?

-Oui, si ça te fais plaisir !

-Okay, à Londres dans cinq minutes, dans notre café, okay ?

-Tu as de la chance, je suis encore à Londres, sinon, tu aurais du attendre une demi-heure que mon métro passe.

-A toute à l'heure !

Elle avait raccroché. Solène raccrochait toujours très vite. Elle n'avait pas raconté à Hermione sa super nuit. Bizarre. La brunette soupira et se leva, elle récupéra son sac à main et marcha rapidement vers le café où elles avaient rendez-vous. Un petit truc, sympa, comme l'aurait décrit Solène. L'endroit était agréable, clair et pas trop cher, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Solène, qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Hermione, en revanche, ne savait pas quoi faire de l'argent que lui avaient laissé ses parents, surtout qu'elle travaillait à mi-temps dans une librairire très connue de Londres, où elle gagnait le double de son amie en travaillant quatre fois moins. Différence entre diplôme, et arrêt des études à seize ans. Hermione venait à peine de s'assoir quand elle aperçut la tête blonde de son amie. Echevelée, le sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux bleus délavés par les pleurs d'un temps désormais dépassé, elle était magnifique. Mince, élancée. Son slim blanc lui moulait parfaitement le bas du corps, et elle portait une joli corset rouge qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux blonds et bouclés. Elle s'assit en face d'Hermione dans une effluve de parfum.

-ALORS ? Ca fait quoi d'avoir 22 ans ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu t'en souviens pas ?

-Roh, Hermione, joue le jeu ! Et nan, je ne me souviens pas de mes 22 ans. J'étais à fond dans l'Heroïne à cette période de ma vie. Tu m'écoutes des fois ?

-Oui. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu passes ta vie avec moi, alors que tu as des choses autrement plus interressantes à raconter que moi, que tu es trois fois plus jolie que moi, et que tu es de 6 ans mon aînée.

-Roh, que j'ai 28 ou 45 ans, Hermione, je t'adore. Et je ne vais pas répondre à ta question stupide encore une fois, bien que tu sais très bien que je te trouve formidable, passionante, magnifique.

Hermione roula des yeux, un serveur arriva, et sourit cordialement à Hermione, avant de cligner de l'oeil pour son amie.

-Hermione, Solène. Qu'est-ce que je vous sert les filles ?

-Une verre d'eau.

-Une part de brownie, une café corsé, un muffin aux myrtilles et un verre d'eau, s'il-te-plaît Loukas.

-Okay, pas de problème les filles, j'y cours !

Loukas repartit de son petit air satisfait chaque fois qu'il commandait pour Solène. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, car chaque jour, les filles se retrouvaient au café. Même parfois plusieurs fois par jour. Solène observait Hermione quand celle-ci descendit de son nuage.

-Hermione, tu es sûre que tu ne fumes pas de marijuana ?

-Solène, j'ai déjà répondu à cette question. La réponse est non.

-Je sais pas, Herm', t'es tout le temps dans les nuages.

-Loukas est toujours aussi fan de toi.

-Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas de lui. Je verrai quand il ne voudra plus de moi.

-Tu es horrible.

-Je sais !

Elle partit dans un éclat de rire, les seuls qui arrivaient à faire sourire Hermione. Loukas arrivait, Hermione se leva, pretextant une envie pressante. Quand elle passa à proximité de Loukas, elle murmura :

-Dans les toilettes, Solène.

Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la rejoint dans les toilettes des femmes, un air interressé sur le visage.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

-Oui, elle dit que tant que tu ne lui resisteras pas, elle ne voudra pas de toi.

-Elle est stupide.

-C'est ma meilleure amie.

Il souleva les épaules, comme si cela lui importait peu, et se recoiffa dans le miroir.

-Tu sais, j'ai croisé un mec, hier.

-Normal, Loukas. Tu travailles dans un café.

-Il te cherchait. Il m'a demandé quand est-ce que je t'avais vue pour la dernière fois. Tu étais partie une demi-heure avant.

-Ah.

-Ca ne t'interresse pas ?

-Okay, Loukas... Hermione soupira. Que lui as-tu répondu ?

-Que tu étais partie, et que je ne savais pas dans quelle librairie de Londres tu travaillais.

-Tu lui as dit que je travaillais dans une librairie de Londres ? Mais il va me retrouver bientôt ?

-T'es vachement parano comme nana. Il était plutôt pas mal, en plus.

-LOUKAS !

-Ben, c'est vrai, aussi blond que ça, tu trouves pas. Même So ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Et il est presque plus pâle que...

-Moi.

-Comment sais-tu que j'allais dire ça ?

-Merde. Mon passé me rattrappe. Merde, merde, merde.

Hermione sortit des toilettes en trombes, et s'assit face à Solène.

-Tu voulais qu'on parle ?

-Oui, j'ai quelque chose de drôle à t'annoncer !

-Je t'écoute ?

-Hier, y'a un blond qu'est venu chez moi. Il avait pas l'air de s'interresser à moi, alors je l'ai dragué... Hermione, tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes ?!

-Je rentre.

Hermione avala son verre d'eau en trente sencondes, et laissa son amie s'empiffrer sans grossir.


	40. Chapter 40

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 40.

Hermione était assise sur le banc, attendant le métro. Un passa, elle n'eut pas le courage de se lever. Un deuxième, un troisième, mais la brunette était toujours assise sur le banc. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Le lendemain, son travail serait toujours aussi passionant, son amie serait toujours de bonne humeur. Mais Hermione était partie si vite, elle n'avait pas voulu entendre comment Drago Malefoy faisait l'amour. Elle n'en n'avait qu'un souvenir très net, et elle tentait assez de l'oublier pour ne pas qu'une blonde écervelée vienne lui raconter comment cela était magique. Magique, le mot parfait. Un quatrième, Hermione se leva. Elle entra dans le bus, et se tourna vers le quai. Une touffe de cheveux blonds apparut en haut des marches, puis se fondit dans la foule. Hermione secoua la tête, et se tourna. Drago, lui, aperçut Hermione trop tard, elle avait tourné le dos, le métro s'était fermé.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, Hermione regarda la pendule. 12:45. Elle avait rendez vous avec Solène à 10:30. Donc, elle n'avait pas laissé passer seulement trois métros. Bien plus. La jeune femme commença à préparer un repas qu'elle ne mangerait pas. Finalement, elle décida de faire moitier moins de nourriture, et se décida à la manger, cette moitier de nourriture. Elle alluma la radio. _Mon coeur s'éparpille dans tes pensées, mes yeux s'écarquillent je me suis posée, mes cheveux s'entortillent _(1)_..._ Hermione éteignit la radio, elle comprenait trop bien le français pour en supporter ces paroles. Elle comprenait trop bien que son passé n'était pas en train de la rattrapper. C'était trop tard. Son destin l'avait déjà rattrappée. Hermione retira son collier, en attrappa le pendentif, une clé. Cette clé, Solène avait posé tellement de questions dessus, qu'Hermione était presque persuadée qu'elle ouvrait bien le journal intime dans lequel elle avait écrit ce qui était la cause de sa dépression. Hermione rit. Ce n'était pas un journal intime. Bien pire. Elle ouvrit le placard, celui qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert depuis des mois... Quand elle l'ouvrit enfin, un balai vint se coller contre elle, ses filaments dorés reprirent immédiatement une couleur or, et non plus une couleur jaune paille. Mais Hermione repoussa le balai. Elle saisit sa baguette magique, posée sur un petit sofa. Elle la toucha, ressentit une sorte d'électricité dans ses doigts. Hermione murmura une incantation. La pellicule de poussière qui s'était accumulée dans le placard s'envola.

-Mieux que dans mes souvenirs... Murmura la jeune femme.

Puis, Hermione tendit l'oreille. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit. Là, elle se souvint qu'elle avait mis une côte de porc à cuire. Soupir las. Elle descendit, la retourna, et le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. Métallique, comme si on tentait d'ouvrir une barrière. Hermione regarda pas la fenêtre. _Il_ était là.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la porte, et l'ouvrit à la volée.

-Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ?

-Hermione ?

-On se connait ?

Drago sortit sa baguette, fit sauter cette maudite barrière, et s'approcha de la brunette. Elle était maigre, comme sa copine junkie qu'il avait interrogée tout à l'heure. Son pantalon était déchiré, son tee shirt noir moulait sa poitrine ronde, contrastant étrangement avec le reste du corps. Elle portait de simples converses, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment d'autrefois. Sauf que son jean était en état, avant, pensa le blondinet. Drago était grand, plus grand que dans le souvenir de la jeune femme. Une sagesse qu'il n'avait pas avant était apparue sur ses traits, et il semblait plus sûr de lui. Il arborait un pantalon noir assortit à une chemise de la même couleur. Il était impeccable.

-Mieux que dans mes souvenirs... Murmura à nouveau la jeune femme.

Drago prit cette phrase comme une invitation. Il s'approcha, et Hermione recula, entra dans la maison, et laissa la porte ouverte. Il s'introduisit dans le couloir de l'entrée. Propre. Il retira ses chaussures, les posa à côté de celles de la jeune femme. Ferma la porte, entra dans la cuisine.

-Installe toi, Drago. Tu as faim ?

-Oui, merci.

Hermione déposa sa maigre assiette face au jeune homme. Elle s'excusa d'un sourire.

-Désolée, je ne mange pas beaucoup, et puis, je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner à nouveau. J'ai des chips, si tu veux ? Ou des carottes rapées ?

-Chips.

Elle déposa les chips sur la table, et se recula, s'adossa au rebord de la cuisinière, de façon à pouvoir observer le blondinet entièrement. Il finit vite et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Drago ?

Elle tressaillit en prononçant son nom, il s'en rendit compte, et lui sourit doucement.

-Je t'ai croisée, la semaine dernière, mais tu ne m'as pas vu. Alors, j'ai décidé de te retrouver.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'avais pas l'air heureux. Tu avais un air même franchement malheureux. Tu as encore maigri, pâli. Je pensais que tu aurais un petit ami, que tu serais heureuse. Peut-être même mariée, comme ton cher Ron. Trois enfants, tous plus roux les uns que les autres. Il t'as bien roulé dans la farine, celui-là. Juste pour te récupérer. Sa femme est encore enceinte.

-Je m'en fiche comme d'une guigne.

-Et Potter ?

-Ils me croient toujours morte.

-Tu as tué Rogue ?

-Oui, empoisonné, à la moldue.

-Bien joué.

-Je sais.

Drago pencha la tête vers la droite, plissa les yeux, tenta de décripter l'expression d'Hermione. Il se leva, et s'approcha d'elle. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme, les porta à son visage, les huma, les embrassa.

-Je t'aime encore, Drago.

Le jeune homme observa la brunette, comme s'il avait mal entendu, et tira lentement sur les cheveux d'Hermione, la forçant à s'approcher. Il l'embrassa doucement, sur le coin gauche de sa lèvres, ils tréssaillirent tous les deux. Puis, Hermione posa sa main dans le creu du dos de Drago, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, doucement. Il lècha doucement les lèvres de la brunette, qui décida de l'embrasser vraiment, cette fois là. Elle se sentit tellement bien, pleine, en vie, quand la langue de Drago commença une danse effrénée avec la sienne. Il la souleva, mon dieu ce qu'elle était légère, et la déposa sur le bord de la cuisinière. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et ne cessa pas de l'embrasser. Elle se décolla finalement de lui, et reprit son souffle. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as fait l'amour avec mon amie ?

-Solène ? Non. Elle a tout fait pour, je l'ai plantée sur le canapé. Elle commençait à m'enlever ma chemise, j'ai eu les ch'tons.

-Je vois.

-Tu as... eu un petit ami ?

-J'ai tenté de me changer les idées. Une fois. Mais mes souvenirs m'ont fait mal, et j'ai regretté le lendemain matin, il ne m'a pas rappelée. Et toi ?

-Non.

-Désolée.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais tu dois me rendre la pareille. En quadruple.

Hermione sourit, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, et se mit à pleurer.

_(1) Myp0llux - Chrysallide_


	41. Chapter 41

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 41.

-Merde.

Hermione se leva, elle était nue, contre le corps de Drago. Elle avait craqué, là ! Elle qui s'était dit qu'elle ne penserait plus jamais à la magie, plus jamais à la blondeur des cheveux de Drago, à la fraîcheur de son souffle dans sa nuque, à la tendresse de ses mains sur son corps, à la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et tant d'autres choses. Si Hermione devait énumérer tous les détails qui lui avaient tant manqués, pendant trois ans, elle n'avait pas finit. Elle observa Drago, endormit dans son lit. Elle soupira, et se glissa à nouveau dans les draps, se recolla à lui. Instinctivement, il mit un bras protecteur sur la jeune femme. Ils avaient fait l'amour cette nuit là. Plusieurs fois, même. C'avait été mieux que toutes les autres fois. Même la première. Hermione avait pu montrer à Drago à quel point il lui avait manqué, et lui de même.

Quand il se réveilla, Drago s'approcha encore plus d'Hermione, embrassa ses cheveux.

-J'ai merveilleusement bien dormit, chérie.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormit, pourtant !

Drago rit dans les cheveux d'Hermione, et elle se tourna vers le réveil.

-Merde !

Elle se leva d'un bond, emportant avec elle le drap blanc, qu'elle enroula autour d'elle, sans prendre garde aux gérémiades de Drago. Monsieur avait froid ! Et Hermione, elle, commençait dans une heure. Elle courut à la salle de bain, se lava, s'habilla, se maquilla, se parfuma. Tant de choses qui lui paraissaient tellement banales, ces trois dernières années, mais qui finalement, prenaient un sens. Drago était revenu. Revenu. Hermione se pinça, verifia qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, lança le drap sur le blondinet, qui l'observa avec tellement d'amour, qu'Hermione se jeta sur le lit, l'embrassa fougueusement, et lui murmura un je t'aime plein de passion, ce qui ne fit qu'un tour dans la tête de Drago, il l'embrassa passionément. Hermione se releva, la tête lui tournant, et mit ses converses.

Hermione arriva pile à l'heure à la librairie. Ses plus fidèles clients étaient déjà là, les autres arriveraient un peu plus tard, comme d'habitude ! Les livraisons de livres ne se faisaient que plus tard, et Hermione n'avait que les journaux à installer. Pourtant, elle était dans un stress épouvantable. Etait-ce le retour si soudain de Drago Malefoy ? Elle secoua la tête à cette idée qui lui semblait si stupide.

La matinée passa à une vitesse hallucinante, et vers 12:00, Hermione reçut un message de Drago, qui lui demandait s'ils pouvaient manger ensemble ce midi-là. La jeune femme accepta, mais annonça que son amie Solène serait présente. Il ne répondit pas à son texto, et Hermione fit comme si elle s'en moquait. Pourtant, cela la rendit encore plus stressée. Elle appela Solène, et changea le lieu de rendez-vous. La jeune femme ne fut pas satisfaite, le fit savoir à son amie. Mais se radouçit finalement quand elle su que, si Hermione avait finalement décidé de changer le lieu de rendez-vous, c'est parce qu'elle n'était plus célibataire ! Solène explosa de joie au téléphone, et Hermione lui raccrocha au nez pour couper court à sa curiosité.

Quand elle arriva au café, Drago et Solène étaient en grande conversation. Quand la brunette s'assit à côté du jeune homme et que ce dernier passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie, Solène n'en pu plus fermer la bouche.

-Hermione ?!

-Solène ?

-Tu souris, tu as un petit ami, et tu te tapes le mec que je drague depuis un quart d'heure !

-Désolée, Solène.

-Ne sois pas désolée, voyons ! Attends, depuis trois ans que j'essaie de te faire sourire, c'est mort, et pis lui il arrive et tu souris aux anges, encore pire quand il t'relooke !

-Solène, quand tu es choquée, tu reparles comme quand tu te droguais.

-Racoooonte !

-On se connait depuis longtemps, tu sais. En réalité, c'est une très longue histoire. Mais...

-Elle intervient dans ton passé, celui que tu ne veux pas révéler, et donc je ne saurais pas comment ce super canon est arrivé dans ton lit, c'est ça ?

-Ne m'interromps pas, j'en ai marre que tu devines ce que je vais dire !

Elles partirent dans un éclat de rire, et Drago sourit de plus belles quand il vit que la brunette riait, que ses joues semblaient être un peu roses, et qu'elle ne répondait plus par monosyllabes à sa copine. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, et Hermione pencha sa tête vers lui, pour mieux savourer cet instant. Solène tira la langue et sortit son téléphone de sa poche trouée.

-Loukas ? C'est So'. Ca te dit de me rejoindre au café qui fait l'angle de la 6ème et de la 8ème ? J'me sens seule, et je déteste porter la chandelle... Oui, exactement... Oui c'est ça... Dans cinq minutes ? ... Okay, pas de problèmes, à tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha, sèchement, et fixa les deux tourteraux. Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de son amie, et explosa de rire.

-Tu n'aimes pas ne pas être le personnage principal, hein ?

-Tu as parfaitement raison, Herm' !

Et elles sourirent toutes les deux.

-Et Dray, t'fais quoi comme job ?

-Hum, je travaille au ministère en fait.

-Ah ?

-Et toi ?

La jeune blonde semblait déçue qu'il n'ait pas relevé son interrogation, et haussa les épaules.

-Je... Deal. Et puis, je dirige l'association des Narcotiques Anonyme, comme j'ai déjà vécu ça ... 'Fin tu vois, quoi.

-Ouais, on a tous un passé lourd, à cette table...

-C'est pour ça que j'ai invité Loukas !

Drago participa à l'éclat de rire, cette fois-ci, et Hermione se détendit un peu. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis Loukas arriva. Drago fixa le serveur d'un air suspicieux, que celui-ci ne sembla pas remarquer. Hermione fut la seule à le voir. Ils discutèrent, et Drago demanda à Loukas s'il faisait partie des gens qui ne parlaient pas de leur passé. Loukas l'observa, puis il hocha la tête, lentement. S'excusa, et annonça qu'il préférait parler d'autre chose. Drago plissa les yeux plusieurs fois, semblant guetter les gestes de Loukas. Puis, Hermione retourna à la librairie, Drago l'accompagna.

-Tu n'aimes pas Loukas, hein ?

-Non. Enfin, si, lui est gentil. Mais pas... Le sorcier qu'il tente de cacher.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Hermione, c'est évident. Il était avec Voldemort, j'en suis persuadé. Ca se voit. Et tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il faisait une chaleur toride, dehors ?

-Non, j'ai toujours froid.

-Mais, regarde, tu étais en débardeur, et Solène en dos nus. Il n'y avait que nous deux qui avions des manches longues.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la marque, sur le bras de son amour. Elle s'approcha avec grâce et souleva la manche gauche de Drago. Bien qu'atténuée, la marque était encore visible. Elle ne palpitait plus mais restait quelque peu en relief. Hermione la caressa, frissona. Drago baissa sa manche et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa doucement, et prit un livre, s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils de la librairie. Il avait décidé de raccompagner la jeune femme.

Durant la journée, celle-ci ne cessa de le regarder, ne se lassant jamais de cette beauté qui émanait de lui, cette majestée, cette grâce. Hermione était belle et bien amoureuse, et cela la fit sourire encore plus qu'elle ne devait le faire avant...


	42. Chapter 42

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 42.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Drago était revenu. Hermione et lui vivaient une parfaite vie de couple. Drago se moquait des habitudes moldues qu'Hermione avait prises, et Hermione se moquait de la surprise dont faisait preuve Drago pour certaines choses, comme quand, par exemple, elle allumait un feu de cheminée à la main, sans baguette, faisait le lit, la cuisine. Hermione n'avait rien à raconter à Drago sur les trois ans qu'elle avait passés seule. Lui, par contre, avait toujours quelque chose à raconter. Après le départ d'Hermione, il avait emmené les Mangemorts sur une fausse piste, son père l'avait renié. Quand il était au manoir en même temps que son partenel, celui-ci quittait chaque pièce dans laquelle il était. Las, il avait retrouvé les « gentils » et était devenu une sorte d'agent double. Il avait aidé dans la lutte contre Voldemort. C'était lui qui devait tuer Rogue, mais quand il était arrivé dans sa demeure, celui-ci était déjà mort, mais pas d'un sortilège, ce qui avait intrigué tout le monde. Finalement, Harry avait vaincu le Maître des Ténèbres, et Drago avait été promu préfet du quartier général des aurors. Il avait Harry comme supérieur, et Ginny comme bras-droit, si l'on pouvait appeler comme cela la jeune femme qui était devenue sa meilleure amie. Drago eut une idée.

-C'est fou, Drago. Je ne peux pas.

-Mais biensûr que sii !

-Non, je ne peux pas réapparaître, comme ça, « Ouais salut les gars, j'suis vivante » !

Elle avait prononcé cela d'une voix grave et Drago explosa de rire. Il mit du temps à reprendre son souffle, mais finalement, y parvint.

-Voyons, Hermione. Tu sais que si tu passsais un concours, tu serais dans une très bonne position pour avoir l'une des meilleures places du ministère !

-N'importe quoi, je n'ai pas fait de magie depuis... Trois ans !

-Ouais, okay, tu t'entraînes deux-trois mois, pendant ce temps, on découvre qui est ce Loukas, et après, tu deviens la meilleure Auror qui soit !

-Tu ne racontes que des fables.

-Non, je suis sérieux, j'y pense vraiment !

-Rhââh Drago, tu es exaspérant. Mais c'est d'accord. En réalité, ils me manquent vraiment tous.

Drago sourit, d'un air satisfait. Puis, Hermione s'interrogea. Finalement, elle ne savait rien de ses amis.

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien m'aider, enfin je veux dire, pour que je sois au courant des situations de chacun ?

-Ah, oui. Vas-y ?

-Luna et Neville, ils sont ensembles ?

-Non. En fait ils se sont mariés, ils ont eu un enfant, Ally, mais elle est morte dans son troisième mois d'une maladie stupide de nourissons. Luna a pété un cable et a faillit se foutre en l'air. En voulant l'aider, Neville l'a vexée, et elle s'est tirée en Australie. Elle n'est pas revenue. On pense qu'elle a refait sa vie, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles. Nous savons juste qu'elle est vivante, car elle réalise quelques travaux pour le ministère, parfois. Pous les portoloins, tu sais. Un truc facile, pas trop prenant et qui paye pas trop mal.

-Neville, il fait quoi ?

-Il a une petite amie tous les deux mois. Ca change, ça va, ça vient. Parfois on revoit une des filles après quelques mois d'absence.

-Neville ?!

-Ah, oui ! Il a perdu sa graisse de bébé, il est plutôt sexy... Pour certaines filles. Hum. Il bosse dans le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

-Evidemment... Ginny ? Ah non, tu me l'as déjà dit.

-C'est la meilleure Auror du département, avec Harry. Je suis content d'être avec eux.

-Les Weasley ?

-Ah, alors les grands, là, ils sont encore avec leurs dragons, travaillant pour le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

-Toujous dirigé par Mr. Diggory ?

-Non. Il est mort pendant la Grande Guerre. Non, c'est Bill Weasley, le préfet.

-Arthur et Molly ?

-Ah, Drago grimaça.

-Qu'est-ce qui ..?

-Molly a été torturée par un Doloris. Elle a passé beaucoup de temps à l'hopital, et du coup, Arthur est tombé dans l'alcool. Il fait des efforts, mais c'est très difficile pour la famille, surtout pour Molly...

-Oh non...

Hermione s'était levée, la tristesse barrait son visage.

-Tonks ? Lupin ?

-Tonks était enceinte de Lupin quand il est mort. Elle a eu des jumaux, Leah et Seth. Le petit a les cheveux bleus, il me fait rire. Et Leah est très jolie, elle est particulièrement douée pour la magie instinctive.

-Lupin est mort... souffla le jeune femme.

-Désolé, Hermione.

Elle secoua la tête, s'assit sur les genoux du jeune homme, qui était blottit sur la canapé. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avait pris sa décision, elle allait réapparaître. Elle se changea, s'habilla, et quand elle effleura la poudre de cheminette que Drago lui tendait, ses doigts créèrent quelques étincelles. Drago haussa les sourcils, et la jeune femme passa devant. Sa robe était abimée, rongée par les mites. Ils passèrent par le magasin de Mrs. Guipure. Elle ne reconnut pas Hermione et la servit comme si elle était une étrangère. Hermione opta pour de magnifiques robes. Une noire, simple ; une bleue sombre, avec quelques reliures argentées sur le col ; une très décolletée, avec quelques rubans. Le tout était assez sombre, ce qui rendit Drago un peu triste. Sa petite Hermione, celle qui aimait le rose et le soleil s'était éteinte pendant ces trois ans. A cause de lui. Hermione marchait à l'ombre, elle n'aimait ni la chaleur, ni le soleil. Elle ne supportait pas les couleurs vives et fuyait les magasins trop illuminés comme la peste. Drago se moqua d'elle à plusieurs reprises, et Hermione lui expliqua qu'au départ, elle ne sortait pas de chez elle. Elle habitait dans le noir complet, d'où son habitude. Drago soupira et la prit par les épaules. La jeune femme se rendit chez Gringotts, mettre quelques livres sterlings en gallions, car elle avait été gênée quand Drago avait du payer ses vêtements.

Quand ils entrèrent au Ministère de la Magie, Hermione se surprit à baisser la tête, à tenter de s'effacer. Son nom était célèbre, mais tout le monde la croyait morte. Quand elle prononça doucement son prénom à l'accueil, le gardien la regarda très bizarrement mais lui donna son badge d'entrée. Drago avançait surement, des gens le saluaient.Il discuta avec plusieurs personnes, personne ne faisait attention à la jeune femme qui semblait timide, renfermée sur elle-même et par dessus tout, totalement dépressive. Hermione restait bien accrochée au bras de Drago, et il la conduisit à un bureau, beaucoup plus loin dans le hall du Ministère. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers eux.

-Tiens, bonjour Drago ! Mademoiselle, prononça-t-elle en hochant la tête. Qu'es-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

-Une personne a disparut, il y a longtemps. Presque quatre ans. Je viens de la retrouver.

La secrétaire observa Hermione, plissa les yeux, sembla se concentrer. Elle regarda la date, tenta de se souvenir l'année, puis une lumière se fit dans ses yeux, elle murmura :

-Hermione Granger...

-Elle-même !

-Mon Dieu...

La jeune femme s'éventa avec sa main gauche, écrivant de la main droite. Elle tenta de reprendre consistance, mais quand elle parla, sa voix tremblait.

-Mademoiselle. Hermione Granger. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Elles seront simples. Par contre, le Ministère devra vous poser de nombreuses questions, car vous avez disparut à un moment critique et... Comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas très bien vu...

-Je sais. Je répondrai. Je vous écoute ?

-Date de naissance ?

-19 Septembre.

-Oh ! Joyeux anniversaire en retard d'un mois !

-Vous avez donc 22 ans, c'est cela ?

-Oui.

-Lieu d'habitation ?

-112 Walk Streat, Londres. C'est dans la banlieue bourge.

-Profession ?

-Libraire.

-Profession ?

-Je viens de vous le dire, je tiens une librairie dans le centre de Londres.

-Vous n'avez pas de profession magique ?

-Non, si je viens ici c'est en partie pour cela. Je souhaiterai que l'on évalue mes compétences afin de me donner un emploi.

-Hum, je vois. D'abord les questions du Ministère. Ils verront après.

-Statut sentimental ?

-Fiancée, assura Drago.

Hermione le dévisagea, un air ahuri sur le visage. Drago la regarda, sourit.

-Je voulais te faire la surprise ce midi, mais si on attend, il faudra revenir et changer le dossier, c'est inutile !

-Drago !!

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, et l'embrassa avec une telle force que la secrétaire détourna le regard.

-Bien, fiancée donc, reprit la secrétaire.

-Apparemment !

-Parents ?

-Décédés... Pendant la guerre. Assassinés, plutôt.

-Okaaay. C'est touuut !

Elle leur fit un sourire commercial, et envoya une note vers l'ascenceur. Trois minutes et quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille, l'air musclé et en bonne santée s'approcha à grands pas. Il semblait empressé, comme si l'on venait de lui annoncer que sa femme allait accoucher. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Harry avait grandit, s'était carrément embellit. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité de le formuler. Elle se leva de la petite chaise d'attente où elle s'était assise, et Harry la vit. Il marcha encore plus vite, et Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait quand le jeune brun aux yeux émeraudes se moqua d'elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Quand Ginny sera au courant !

-'Ah y'est !

Drago venait d'arriver, et Harry et lui firent un check, pour se dire bonjour.

-Ginny déboule dans... hum, je dirais une minute et quarante-trois secondes.

Il mit sa montre en fonction chronomètre, et une minute et quarante-six secondes plus tard, Ginny arrivait, essouflée, le ventre rond. Elle courut littéralement dans les bras d'Hermione et se mit à pleurer, encore plus que son amie précedemment. Leur étreinte dura longtemps, et dans le dos de sa femme, Harry récolta quelques pièces de la main de Drago. Ce dernier avait perdu de trois secondes, stupide, non ?

-Owh mon Dieu, Hermione ! Où étais-tu ??

-A Londres. Du côté des moldus.

-Qu'est-ce que t'y faisais, tout ce temps ?

-Une dépression.

Hermione avait annoncé cela sans l'ombre d'un sourire, et s'en voulut immédiatement. Car ses amis la fixaient avec des yeux peinés. Drago intervint et demanda à Harry quand Hermione pourrait connaître son niveau. Les yeux verts du jeune homme réfléchirent, et sa bouche décréta qu'elle passerait les test demain matin. A cet instant, Hermione fit une crise d'angoisse.

-QUOI ? Demain matin ? C'est impossible, je n'ai pas fait de magie pendant trois ans, depuis trois, tout ce que tu veux ! Comment veux-tu me faire passer un examen demain matin ?! Je ne peux pas, je vais exploser, je suis trop sous pression, Harry, Ginny, Drago, non !

Les trois autres se fixaient, ahuris. Harry la prit par les épaules, souriant.

-Hermy, Hermy... Toujours aussi stressée, hein ? On tiendra compte de ton abstinance magique, ne t'inquiète pas !

Hermione l'observa d'un oeil noir, et se rassit, boudeuse.


	43. Chapter 43

**LEM0N, DEC0NSEILLE AUX ÂMES SENSIBLES  
B0NNE LECTURE :)**

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 42.

Hermione sortit de la salle, un sourire aux lèvres. L'examinateur la suivit, le visage déconcerté.

-Je pense que vous passerez d'autres tests, Miss.

Hermione hocha la tête et dit au revoir à l'examinateur avant de rejoindre Drago dans son bureau. Il travaillait, la tête dans un dossier. Un pli soucieux barrait son front, et Hermione se glissa dans son dos avec grâce et discrétion, et lui embrassa la nuque.

-Hermione ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! Ni entendue... Comment fais-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est depuis que je t'ai sauvée de ce vampire, t'sais ?

-Oui, je me souviens très bien.

Une note volante apparut quelques secondes plus tard, et Hermione la saisit au vol. Tous ses tests étaient bons. Tous, sans exception. Quand elle montra la feuille à Drago, elle fut surprise de lire de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

-Drago ?

-Tu as réussi tous les tests, Herm'.

-Oui ?

-Tous les tests.

-Il n'y a pas eu de sorcier aussi doué au Ministère depuis... Dumbledore.

-DRAGO ?

-Oui, Hermione ?

-Drago, Mon Dieu, Oh là là, Dumbledore était un magicien !

-Je sais, ça. Tu vas passer les mêmes tests que lui.

-Oh, Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu...

-Calme, Hermione. Tu as rendez-vous dans la même salle dans une demi-heure. Ne stress pas, tu n'es pas la seule a avoir été dans ce cas là. Tu vas être surprise par ce qu'ils vont te demander, mais si tu échoues, ce n'est rien. Les magiciens sont très très rares.

-Drago, je peux te dire un secret ?

-Ouaip.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'être Magicienne. Toujours. Depuis que je sais que Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie.

Drago hocha la tête, et lui embrassa les cheveux. Hermione se rendit à la salle. Elle ne tenait plus en place.

Une heure et demi plus tard, elle rejoignait Drago, Neville, Harry et Ginny dans l'entrée du Ministère. Neville faillit tomber par terre, mais les bras de Harry le soutinrent. Il embrassa Hermione au moins quinze fois sur chaque joue, puis ils lui demandèrent comment ça s'était passé. Elle les observa, puis décréta simplement :

-Il faut que je reste au Ministère aujourd'hui. Je vais sûrement recevoir une lettre. Un papier, bref. Ca vous dérange si on mange à la cafet' du Ministère ?

-Eh bien, non, annoncèrent ses amis.

Ils s'installèrent et observèrent Hermione quelques secondes. Elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, quand Drago murmura :

-Alors ?

-Ben, ils m'ont d'abord demandé un sortilège informulé, facile, puis de plus en plus difficiles. Ils m'ont demandé d'essayer de faire de même sans ma baguette, et sur tes conseils, raconta-t-elle en fixant Drago, eh bien j'ai pas paniqué, je me suis à peine concentrée, et puis j'ai senti quelque chose dans mes doigts, au bout du troisième essai, je réussissais tout ce qu'ils me demandaient. Ils m'ont demandé de transplaner, facile. Ils m'ont demandé de me désartibuler volontairement et de me guérir seule. J'ai eu très peur, mais je me suis coupée en deux et en un temps record, j'étais de nouveau en un seul morceau. Ils m'ont posé plein de questions sur mes connaissances. Après j'ai passé une demi heure avec un autre homme, il m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait, depuis ma disparition, je lui ai donné le plus de détails possibles, et il m'a regardé avec curiosité, ça m'a fait bizarre. Je... je crois que j'ai réussi les tests...

Ses amis la fixaient encore plus longuement, quand une lettre pliée en forme d'avion apparut. Hermione s'en saisit, et lut. Elle laissa tomber la lettre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ginny fut plus rapide que les garçons, et ne put effacer son sourire.

-Je le savais, Hermione, j'en étais sûre !

-Je...

-MAGICIENNE ? S'exclama Neville.

-Je... suis... une... magicienne !

Elle fit apparaître une bouteille de champagne, et après le repas, ils se rendirent dans un bureau, grand, luxueux. Drago et les autres retournèrent travailler, et Hermione patienta quelques minutes avant de voir apparaître le ministre de la magie. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas son prénom. Il lui tendit la main.

-Alexander Fokes, Ministre.

-Hermione Granger.

-Vous m'étonnez énormément, Miss Granger, vous savez ?

Hermione acquiesca, et l'homme la fixa. Ses cheveux étaient grisonants, il devait approcher de la cinquantaine. Quelques rides sur son front montraient qu'il était très concentré, souvent. Hermione sourit, et l'homme lui tendit des papiers, lourds, officiels, couteux.

-Vous avez de très grandes possibilités. Vous pourriez devenir une langue-de-plomb, une auror, une animagie... Tout ce qui vous plaira, car vous êtes le meilleur élément du Ministère, Miss Granger.

-Langue-de-plomb... Je ne vois pas trop en quoi consisterait mon travail, Monsieur.

-Hum, disons que vous serez sur des missions plus difficiles que les aurors, -vous serez auror, biensûr- , et vous êtes payée le triple. L'inconvénient est que vous ne pouvez pas parler, et que c'est parfois... dangereux.

-Je vois. Ca m'interresserai fortement.

-Votre formation commençera dans deux semaines. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, avant.

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Au revoir, Miss. Remplissez ce formulaire, aussi.

Hermione le saisit, sortit et le remplit sur une des tables de la cafet'. Drago arriva. Il faisait énormément de bruit. Il était encore derrière la jeune femme quand elle murmura : « Dieu ce que tu es bruyant ! ». Il soupira, démasqué, et s'installa face à elle. Il sortit un écrin en velour bleu nuit, quelques paillettes argentées le parsemant. Le coeur d'Hermione accéléra tellement qu'elle du se faire violence pour respirer. Elle l'ouvrit, et étouffa une exclamation. Elle se mit à pleurer. La bague était magnifique, simple et pourtant tellement différente de toutes celles qu'Hermione avait vues auparavant. Elle se pencha, et embrassa Drago par-dessus la table. Drago sourit, son coeur aussi battait vite. Puis, Hermione lui tendit le papier.

-Il faut que nous nous mariions avant.

-C'est clair. Je veux que Mrs. Malefoy soit enfin pour moi toute entière.

Il fronça les sourcils, continuant de lire.

-Langue-de-plomb ?

-Oui.

-Hermione, tu pouvais pas choisir d'être un auror parmi les autres ? Je ne saurais rien, je m'inquiéterais sans cesses...

-Aies confiance.

-J'ai confiance en toi, mais pas dans les autres.

Hermione sourit, posa sa main fraîche sur la joue de Drago.

-Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie, là, maintenant ?

Le jeune homme la fixa, interloqué. Il hocha lentement la tête, et Hermione le prit par la main, l'entraîna dans l'ascenceur. Elle le bloqua, et retira sa chemise noire. Drago, lui, ouvait déjà sa braguette. Hermione se colla contre lui, il retira son soutien gorge, doucement, comme pour faire monter encore l'envie qui émanait d'Hermione. « _On me demande_ », claironna l'ascenceur. Ils ne firent pas attention. Drago plaqua sa fiancée contre la paroi de l'ascenceur, elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du blond. « Je t'aime, Hermione », murmura-t-il. Il passa sa main droite sous la jupe de la jeune femme, tandis que l'autre était derrière la nuque fraîche de la brunette. Hermione avait une main dans le dos de Drago, l'autre dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Il commança des va et vient doux et régulier, et quand leur respiration commença à leur faire défaut, Drago accéléra, se déversa dans la jeune femme. Ils montèrent tous les deux en même temps au Septième Ciel, tous deux soufflant le prénom de leur amour, et Drago continua quelques va et vient avant de s'arrêter totalement, continuant tout de même à embrasser de toute son âme la jeune femme, ils étaient trop essouflés pour se rhabiller tout de suite, et Hermione enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, soufflant fort. Sa température corporelle avait quelque peu augmenté, sans pour autant dépasser les 30°C. . Drago finit par reposer sa petite amie sur le sol, referma sa braguettre. L'ascenceur ne cessait de les harceler. Hermione baissa sa jupe, remit son soutien-gorge, et fixa quelques boutons de son chemisier, laissant son décolleté apparent.

-C'est pratique, quand tu mets pas de culotte.

Hermione regarda Drago et explosa de rire. Ils débloquèrent l'ascenceur, et se recoiffèrent pendant les quelques secondes qui les séparaient de l'étage inférieurs. Drago descendit au niveau 2, quartier officiel des aurors, et Hermione annonça qu'elle allait retourner à la librairie pour la fin de la journée. Sur un dernier baiser châste, elle le laissa partir.


	44. Chapter 44

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 44.

Hermione avait la tête dans les toilettes depuis une demi-heure. Pour fêter le surlendemain de leur mariage, Drago avait invité Ginny, Harry et Neville, et comme d'habitude, une quinzaine de bouteilles de toutes sortes.

-Herm, faudra que tu fasses gaffe à l'alcool quand tu commenceras à travailler... Hum, j'y pense, tu commences dans trois jours.

Hermione tenta de se relever, et le fusilla du regard.

-C'est de ta faute, tu voulais qu'on se marie avant que je commence à bosser !

-Tu voulais un petit commité !

-C'était parfait, don't worry !

Drago sourit et s'approcha pour lui faire un baiser sur le front, mais se ravisa, elle avait du vomi dans les cheveux. Le joli blond se retourna à peine que sa femme se remit à vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes. Drago partit sur un éclat de rire, et rejoignit ses amis. Ginny n'avait pas bu, pour le bébé. Harry, en revanche, était encore plus soûl qu'Hermione. Seulement, lui ne vomissait pas les apéricubes à la tomate qu'il avait avalés précédemment ! Drago s'assit sur le canapé, et posa sa main sur le ventre de Ginny.

-Rhâh ! Il bouge !

Il retira sa main vivement et observa Ginny d'un air ahuri qui la fit hurler de rire.

-Heureusement qu'il bouge, Drago ! Harry s'est habitué, ça ne la dérange même plus quand... Enfin tu vois !

Neville eut un rire gras, il semblait réveillé de la torpeur dans laquelle il était tombé.

-Tu l'as dit, Ginny !

-Harry, tu es ridicule, quand tu as bu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime quand même, mais bon, tu t'en souviendras pas demain matin... rigola Ginny.

-Ma femme est coincée dans les toilettes !

-Et alors ?

-Le champagne, ça donne envie de faire pipi. Tu vois ?

-Ouais, parfaitement !

Ils rirent encore, Harry et Neville étaient complétement morts de rire sur le sol, mais ne semblaient pas comprendre un mot de la conversation entre Ginny et Drago. Hermione arriva, patraque. Elle ne s'arrêta pas dans le salon et passa à la cuisine, se passa de l'eau dans les cheveux et sur le visage. Elle avait fait couler son mascara, mais Drago avait quand même une folle envie de l'embrasser.

-Vous ressemblez à un vampire, Mrs. Malefoy.

Hermione sourit, et annonça à l'assistance qu'elle allait se coucher. A peine la tête sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit, sans prendre garde aux rires qui peuplèrent le début de sa nuit.

xxx

-Ils sont partits ?

-Hum...

-Drago ?

-Hum...

-Roh, flemmard. J'vais préparer le petit déjeuner...

Elle se releva.

-Et prendre un aspirine.

Drago émit un grognement, ce qui sembla être un rire étouffé. Hermione sourit. Finalement, même si Drago n'avait pas tout vomi, il avait plus la gueule de bois qu'elle. Descendant au salon, elle rangea le tout d'un revers de main. Elle adorait quand ses doigts émétaient cette petite sensation, comme si elle s'électrocutait. Hermione sourit, elle tripota son alliance, et se rendit à la cuisine. Elle rangea de la même manière, avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Même si elle avait tiré la chasse d'eau, l'odeur semblait incrustée. Elle balaya la pièce de sa main droite, et l'odeur disparut. Hermione retourna alors à la cuisine. Le courrier par hiboux l'attendait. La gazette du sorcier montrait un homme en première page, évadé d'Azkaban. Hermione soupira. Même si, pour elle, c'était mieux que les détraqueurs ne soient plus les gardiens de la prison, les sorciers n'étaient vraiment pas compétents, à côté... Hermione alluma la radio, sortit les oeufs du frigidaire, et les cassa dans la poele à la moldu, même avec la magie, elle aimait trop cuisiner pour sacrifier ces moments de plaisir. Elle ajouta deux tranches de lard, et saupoudra le tout d'une couche de gruyère. Elle servit le tout dans deux assiettes, et mangea la sienne. Elle mit celle de Drago au four, afin qu'elle ne refroidisse pas, et transplana à la librairie. Elle était en avance d'une dizaine de minutes, comme chaque matin depuis qu'elle avait décidé de réutiliser la magie. Elle ouvrit rapidement les factures, et fit les comptes en une vitesse record, avant d'ouvrir la boutique.

-Solène ?

-Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? Depuis ton mariage j'ai pas réussi à te joindre... T'étais au lit, hein, petite co...

-Non !

Elles explosèrent de rire.

-Et puis, depuis trois jours, si tu n'as pas réussi à me joindre, c'est que tu n'as pas fait beaucoup d'efforts, hein !

Solène la prit par les épaules, et l'emmena dans un rayon désert.

-Hermione... je suis un peu jalouse.

-De ?

-Je n'étais pas ton témoin principal... Alors que... Enfin je sais pas, j'ai essayé de te retenir de te suicider pendant trois ans, et c'est cette rouquine qui a... Enfin tu vois ?

-Je suis désolée, Solène. C'est que, Ginny, je la connais depuis que je suis en première année !

-Ah. Et moi tu avais déjà fini tes études...

-Mais tu étais mon témoin quand même ! Et puis, j'ai vu que tu louchais pas mal sur un ami de Drago...

-Neville ?!

-Ouaip.

-Aah, quel bon coup celui-là. J'vais peut-être l'inviter à prendre un verre, ce midi. Enfin si tu veux !

-Ouais, pas de problème ! Mais n'allons pas chez Loukas, il va être jaloux.

-De ?

-Si t'invites Neville, j'invite Drago. Si j'invite Drago, Harry et Ginny se joingent à nous.

-Ah non !

-Bon, juste Drago, alors ?

-Oui ! Mais au même café que d'habitude, hein ?

-Mais, tu fais tourner en bourique ce pauvre Loukas !

Solène sourit, malicieusement. En réalité, ça arrangeait Hermione de déjeuner au café de Loukas, car elle avait décidé de se renseigner sur lui dès son arrivée au Ministère, le Lundi prochain. Solène observait son amie, et Hermione comprit qu'elle allait lui parler. Elle entama la conversation.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais... Te remercier, Hermione.

-A quel propos ?

-Ben déjà, de m'avoir fait sentir que j'étais utile, de m'avoir aidé à sortir de ma dépression, de la drogue. De m'avoir fait trouver un boulot, même si ça paye pastop, tu vois. Et pis là, de me repasser ta librairie pour travailler à mi-temps tu vois, ça me fait super plaisir. Et de m'inviter à ton mariage, de me présenter tes amis... C'est extraordinaire pour moi. C'est une nouvelle vie !

-J'ai l'imperssion que c'est une nouvelle vie pour toute les deux... Et tu n'as pas à me remercier.

-Je t'ai apporté un cadeau.

Elle sortit de son sac un champagne qui semblait coûteux. Hermione sembla le reconnaître, cela lui disait quelque chose. Elle remercia son amie, la serra dans ses bras.


	45. Chapter 45

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 45.

Le midi, les jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés au café de Loukas. A chaque fois qu'il passait, il lançait un regard hostile à Neville. Il alla même jusqu'à renverser un jus d'orange sur son pantalon. Quand il revint, Neville était propre. Hermione le fusilla du regard, c'était trop louche de ressortir des toilettes avec un pantalon flambant neuf. Drago et Hermione étaient bien plus réservés que le couple qui leur faisait face. Solène et Neville ne cessaient de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, Solène avait une de ses mains placée sur la cuisse du jeun homme, et faisait des va et vient avec se main de plus en plus. Hermione avait les deux mains sur la table, et se contentait de se frotter doucement contre la jambe de Drago.

-Drago !

-Quoi ?

Hermione le dévisagea en plissant les yeux. Elle avait _sentit_ ses pensées. D'ailleurs, ses pensées étaient fixées sur un ascenceur. Hermione sourit, et ne trouva pas désagréable de penser à la même chose que son amant.

Loukas les servit, amer, et Hermione lui parla comme si de rien n'était, toujours agréable avec lui, malgré les soupçons dont Drago faisait preuve à son égard. Le repas passa vite, et Hermione resta à la librairie avec Solène pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de telle ou telle chose. La jolie blonde progressait vite, et ne cessait de poser des questions sur Neville. Hermione les éludait souvent, pour ne pas trahir les secrets du jeune homme. Elle lui expliqua qu'il était marié avec une fille trèèès bizarre, mais que leur mariage n'avait pas duré à cause de la mort de leur première fille. Solène parut horrifiée, puis peinée pour lui. Hermione se demanda si la jeune femme n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse...

xxx

Hermione arriva au Ministère ce matin là, avec un boule dans le ventre. Elle était arrivée par la cheminée, et Drago sortit juste derrière elle. Il la prit par les épaules et lui annonça qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Hermione sourit faiblement. Elle avait mis une jupe à auteur du genoux, et une chemisier bleu nuit. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une jolie queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches se balader. Elle s'était maquillée plus que d'habitude, ce matin là. Le mascara, le crayon, le fond de teint avaient été rejoints par un fard à paupière de la même couleur que le chemisier. Sauf qu'elle n'en n'avait pas mit sur toute la paupière. « Ca aurait fait pouf ! » s'était-elle exclamée quand Drago lui avait posé la question. Elle avait juste fait un tout petit trait bleu au dessus du mascara. La jeune femme avait vraiment beaucoup de classe. Grande, très mince, élégante. Elle avançait avec grâce, et de nombreux hommes de tous âges se retournèrent sur son passage. Ils détournaient le regard quand ils apercevaient Drago. Hermione se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle était magicienne, ou si elle était simplement jolie. Puis de toutes façons, les gens savaient-ils qu'elle était magicienne ? Non, en tout cas elle l'espèrait. Drago et elle montèrent dans l'ascenceur. A cette heure, il était bondé. Drago la regarda, regarda sa jupe et ses lèvres, fit semblant d'être triste, mais la lueur malicieuse dans son regard empêcha la jeunette de le croire. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres quand il descendit au niveau deux.

Elle attendit le niveau neuf, et descendit au département des mystères. Là, une jolie femme la conduisit le long du couloir sombre, et l'entraîna dans une pièce spacieuse, éclairée, et meublée avec luxe.

-Votre bureau, Madame Malefoy. Je suis Clara Denvost, et je suis votre secrétaire personnelle. Mr. Plitous (1), vous rendra visite dans quelques instants, il est votre supérieur, et vous expliquera ce que l'on attend de vous.

-Très bien, merci Clara.

La femme brune sortit du bureau, et quelques secondes plus tard, un vieil homme aux attitudes de vieux sage entra. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de poser ses affaires, et salua l'homme avant de poser son sac sur le bureau.

-Bonjour, Madame Malefoy. Comme votre secrétaire a du vous l'apprendre, je suis Mr. Plitous. Vous êtes sous mes ordres. Comme vous le savez, ici vous ne dites rien de ce que vous faites, à personne (2). Vous aurez la possibilité de créer votre propre équipe, quand vous serez à un niveau assez avancé, okay ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Voyons, vous n'êtes plus à l'école, appelez moi Martin !

-Pas de problème... Martin.

-Très bien, Hermione !

Elle sourit, et le vieil homme lui expliqua que ses missions ne seraient pas très difficiles, pour commencer, mais en raison de son pouvoir, bien supérieur à toutes les personnes du Ministère, elle serait bientôt affectée sur les missions les plus dangereuses. Hermione acquiescait, sans l'interrompre.

-Bien, vous avez une idée de ce par quoi vous voulez commencer ?

-Oui, exactement. En fait, Drago m'a assuré qu'un sorcier était en ville. Un ancien Mangemort, sans doute. Mais je voudrais apprfondir mes recherches. Cela fait-il partie de ce que je dois faire ?

-Ca en fait partie. Les anciens Mangemorts sont envoyés à Azkaban, vous savez ?

-Oui.

Elle ne le savait que trop bien, elle avait un ancien ami, là-bas.

-Votre équipe, Hermione ?

-Drago Malefoy, c'est lui qui s'en est rendu compte.

-Connaissez-vous des sorciers habitués ?

-Oui, Neville Londubat. Les autres, ils ne connaissent pas le jeune homme. Enfin, le serveur. L'ancien Mangemort. Enfin comme vous voulez l'appeler.

-Très bien, ils arriveront dans votre bureau dans une demi-heure.

Hermione hocha la tête, et entreprit de ranger son bureau. Le vieil homme partit.

_(1) MDRRR xD J'suis m0rte de rire t0ute seule là..._

_(2) Kyâ ça me fait penser à Fight Club. Hum, pard0n, j'arrête avec les n0tes inutiles, pr0mis :D_


	46. Chapter 46

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 46.

Drago et Neville arrivèrent exactement une demi-heure après. Hermione avait préparé son bureau, accroché quelques sorciers célèbres par-ci, par-là. Une photo de ses amis ; ainsi qu'une de son mariage étaient posées sur le bureau. Dans la bibliothèque qui faisait tout le long du mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée, elle avait mit déjà une bonne centaine d'ouvrages. Les autres, elle les achèterait plus tard. Drago fut sur elle en quelques instants, il l'avait déjà fait pivoter, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait posée sur ses genoux. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, et quand il tenta d'introduire sa langue, Hermione se releva. Elle regarda Neville, qui regardait les livres qu'elle avait installés dans la bibliothèque.

-Magie Noire ?!

-Euhm, oui. C'est mon séjour chez les Malefoy. Enfin les autres.

Drago sourit, et Hermione poussa le blondinet de sa place. Il se leva à contre coeur, et Neville et lui s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, faces au bureau d'Hermione.

-Alors, Madame Malefoy, qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

-Eh bien... Drago, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Alors, je disais... j'ai demandé au chef si je pouvais faire des recherches sur Loukas.

-Hum, se borna à repondre Drago.

-Le pote de Solène ? s'insurgea Neville.

-Ne soit pas agressif, Neville !

-Pardon.

-Nous allons vérifier si Drago ne s'est pas trompé. Si c'est bel et bien un ancien Mangemort. Et nous l'enverront à Azkaban si c'est le cas.

Les deux hommes acquiéscèrent. Drago sortit un dossier de son sac.

-J'avais déjà fait quelques recherches sur lui, en fait...

Hermione sourit, elle en était persuadée.

-Je t'écoute.

-Loukas Stock. 29 ans le 2 Mai. Il travaille dans ce bar depuis seulement deux ans. Ce qui correspond avec la fin de la guerre. Le patron ne sait pas d'où il vient, il dit qu'il n'a ni famille, ni frères et soeurs, ni petite amie.

-Ca, je sais. Sinon il courerait pas après la copine de Neville.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement, et hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

-Il habite dans un appart' pourri près de ta librairie, et il a des habitudes de petit vieux. Quand il rentre chez lui à 18:30, il se met devant le canapé, regarde deux épisodes d'une série pourrie...

-Arrête ! C'est trop bien Heroes !

-M'ouais. Bref. Il se lève vers 19:45, et se prépare un dîner. Il a des repas tout fait dans son frigo. Vers 20:10 il va se coucher. Pas de copine, personne avec qui se détendre, enfin tu vois. Le matin, il se lève à 6:00, prends une douche, se fait du bien avec une photo que j'ai pas réussi à voir et descend au café, il prend son petit déjeuner là-bas à 7:00, et commence à bosser juste après.

-Okay, pauvre mec, quoi... murmura Hermione.

-Exactement !

-Comment peux-tu penser qu'il était sous les ordres de Voldemort ?

-Il ne met jamais de tee-shirt, et avant de se doucher et de se mettre torse nu, il ferme tous ses rideaux...

-Hum, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre ! S'étonna Neville.

Les trois accolytes se levèrent, et Hermione annonça qu'il était temps d'aller boire un café. Ils allèrent donc au centre de Londres, rendre une petite visite à leur ami. Hermione trouvait ça trop facile. Beaucoup trop facile. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Loukas vint les servir.

-Solène n'est pas avec vous, aujourd'hui ?

-Nan, on passe juste, annonça Neville avec un air mauvais.

Loukas souleva les épaules, et Hermione se rendit aux toilettes. En passant devant lui, elle murmura « On doit parler ». Loukas la rejoignit, comme d'habitude, aux toilettes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Loukas, je ne t'attire pas ?

-Hum... Si.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dragues que Solène ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit à tes avances ?

-Parce que je n'ose pas, tu n'es pas comme Solène, c'est plus fort que ça. Solène, c'est juste une attirance physique.

Hermione s'approcha. Elle était en débardeur, et son jean moulant montrait bien qu'elle n'avait rien dans les poches. Ainsi, elle était persuadée qu'il ne pouvait pas se douter de quoi que se soit. Elle s'approcha de lui, jouant des épaules pour mettre en valeur son décolleté. Loukas dégluttit, puis murmura :

-Drago ?

-La fidélité est un vice de pauvre.

Et elle l'embrassa doucement sur le coin des lèvres. Elle commença à retirer la chemise -longue- de Loukas. Il ne réagit pas. Quand elle le retira, elle passa imperceptiblement sa main contre le bras gauche de Loukas. Drago ne s'était pas trompé. Elle prit un air innonçant, et retournant le bras du serveur, elle demanda :

-Je savais pas que t'avais des antécédents de junkies. C'est pour ça que tu préfères Solène ?

Il sourit, lui caressa la joue, sans regarder la Marque des Ténèbres.

-C'est plutôt gothique qu'autre chose, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione observa, et sourit.

-Tu as raison. C'est marrant, on dirait qu'il s'efface, ton tatouage. Mais c'est génial, il est en relief !

-T'as vu ça ?

-Je pourrais en avoir un, comme ça ?

-Non.

Hermione le regarda. Et elle se rendit compte que le sourire de Loukas avait disparut. Elle tenta de se reculer, mais elle était prisonnière dans l'étau de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Me prends pas pour un con, Hermione.

-Hein ?

-Hermione Granger ?

-Nan, répondit-elle fièrement. Hermione Malefoy.

Loukas écarquilla les yeux.

-Drago Malefoy, donc.

Hermione acquiésca, et posa ses mains sur les temps du pauvre Mangemort. Il s'avanouit, et la jeune femme se releva. Elle reboutonna les deux boutons que Loukas avait commencé à retirer. Et remit la veste du jeune homme. Elle le porta, sans en ressentir aucune difficulté, puisqu'elle utilisait un sortilège de lévitation. Les personnes présentes ne faisaient pas attention, personne ne remarqua que les pieds de Loukas étaient à un millième de millimètre du sol. Drago et Neville avaient réglé quand elle sortit, ils se levèrent. Le patron les hèla :

-Eh, Loukas, il revient quand ?

-Dans pas longtemps, déclara Hermione avec un sourire.

Le patron acquiesca, les trois amis amenèrent Loukas au Ministère. Quand il se réveillerait, il serait questionné, on le jugerait. Il avait de grandes chances de finir à Azkaban.


	47. Chapter 47

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 47.

-Félicitation à ma femme, pour sa première journée, parfaite ! Et un Mangemort en moins, un !

Ils levèrent tous leur coupe de champagne. Hermione but une gorgée, et explosa de rire.

-Je finis bourrée tous les soirs depuis mon mariage, vous n'avez pas honte ?

-Non ! S'exclama Ginny.

-Toi, tu bois ton multivitaminé, et tu laisses les autres avoir honte pour toi !

Les jeunes femmes explosèrent de rire. Un portable sonna. Neville se leva, comme s'il était assis sur un ressort, et sortit le portable de sa poche de pantalon.

-Allo ?

-ALLOOOH ?! hurlèrent Ginny et Hermione.

-Owh, non, c'est rien, les filles sont un peu soûle... Tu veux te joindre à nous ? ... Ouais, à dans dix minutes alors ! ... Bisous ... Moi aussi ...

-Je T'AIIIME mon amouuuuur !!

Neville avait raccroché, il fixait les deux jeunes femmes avec un air faussement réprobateur. Il était un peu rouge, mais il explosa de rire.

-Les filles, vous êtes vraiment stupides !

-Et toi, t'es amoureux ! S'exclama Ginny.

-Même pire, elle aussi ! Sourit Hermione.

Neville la fixa, il n'en revenait pas.

-Tu crois ?

-Biensûr ! Ca se voit. Elle m'a parlé de toi tout le temps quand j'étais à la librairie ! Vous allez vous ...

Hermione s'arrêta, Neville avait perdu son sourire.

-Désolée, Neville.

-Ce n'est rien, Hermione. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager de nouveau. Et je ne sais pas si elle va bien le prendre. Tu sais, elle approche des 29 ans, peut-être qu'elle attend plus de moi. Un enfant ? Je ne me sens pas prêt, encore...

-Neville, Neville... Rassure-toi. Solène est totalement immature, pire que moi dans un ascenceur...

Hermione glissa un regard vers Drago. Il discutait avec Harry, mais suivait la conversation de toute évidence, car un petit sourire innocent c'était dessiné sur son visage. De toutes évidences, cette expérience leur avait beaucoup plu. Mieux que le buisson de Poudlard. Mais cela remontait à tellement longtemps... Hermione allait se perdre dans ses pensées, mais elle se reprit au moment où Neville allait sûrement lui demander de terminer sa phrase.

-... Tu l'as remarqué, de toute manière.

-M'oui !

-Oh, Neville, ne fais pas le timide. Elle m'a raconté toutes ses aventures en détails. Tu sais que malgré la simplicité du missionaire, c'est de loin sa position favorite ?

Neville rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et il se leva d'un bond quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

-J'y vais ! S'écria-t-il.

Ses amis rirent fort, mais le laissairent partir. Il faillit tomber, se prenant les pieds dans les chaussures de Ginny, au pied de son fauteuil. Il ouvrit la porte, on entendit une explosion, un cri, un bruit de verre brisé. Hermione s'était levée la première. Drago la suivit, armé de sa baguette, et Ginny et Harry se levèrent rapidement, la baguette à la main.

Neville était sur le sol, tentant de se relever. Un homme était face à lui, deux étaient restés près de la porte. Hermione stupéfixia le premier, mettant Neville hors de danger. Drago entama un duel avec l'autre, et Hermione sortit sa baguette, pour garder l'effet de surprise sur ses capacités. Ginny reçut un sectusempra en plein visage, mais rien ne se produisit. Hermione était quelque peu choquée quand elle sentit que le Mangemort qui venait de lancer le sectusempra s'appretaît à l'attaquer. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, et se décala d'un pas. Le sortilège la frôla. Le Mangemort recommença. La même chose se produisit. Hermione ne se retourna pas, ne bougea pas sa baguette, le Mangemort tomba lourdement sur le sol, saucissoné. Drago venait de terminer de s'occuper du troisième, et Hermione s'écria :

-Solène ! Elle arrive dans deux minutes ! Le métro vient d'arriver.

Ses amis la fixèrent, et elle fit venir des chaînes magiques avec un sortilège d'attraction. Les trois hommes furent attachés en quelques minutes, Hermione, d'un coup de main, rangea la pièce, pendant que Neville lançait un réparo sur la fenêtre de la porte d'entrée. Puis Hermione se tourna vers Ginny.

-Madame Potter, je crois que vous avez quelque chose à m'expliquer.

-Madame Malefoy, une sorcière enceinte est intouchable, sauf par les sortilèges impardonnables. Mais c'est un secret. Je n'aurai pas pu te le révéler si tu ne l'avais pas vu.

Drago venait de prendre Hermione par les épaules.

-Belle performance, mon amour.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Drago.

-Allez, tous au salon, maintenant. Ca va Neville ?

-Super, elle va pas se douter de quelque chose, avec ça.

Il montrait une égratignure. Hermione passa sa main dessus, elle disparût. Il s'assirent dans le salon, la sonette retentit. Neville se leva, doucement.

-Hermione, c'est bon cette fois ?

La jeune femme se concentra quelques secondes. Puis elle hocha la tête. Nevilla sourit, moins enthousiaste que quelques minutes plus tôt. Les sorciers rangèrent leur baguette, et on entendit un nouveau coup sourd. Les autres se levèrent d'un bond, mais Hermione les arrêta d'un geste.

-Solène vient de se jeter au coup de Neville, il se sont écrasés sur le sol, rien de grave.

Ginny se rassit, tentant de ne pas exploser de rire. Elle se pencha vers Hermione :

-Tu lis dans les pensées ?

-Non, je vois des bribes de ce que pensent les gens. Quand je lis dans les pensées de Solène, par exemple tout à l'heure, j'ai aperçut le quai du métro, ou tout de suite, j'ai aperçut la porte d'entrée. Mais c'est très flou, je pense que ça s'apprend.

Harry fit non de la tête.

-Les magiciens n'ont pas la capacité de lire dans les esprits.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, et observa Drago. Ils pensaient à la même chose. Et si Hermione s'était plus contaminée par la morsure de vampire d'il y a trois qu'elle ne le pensait alors ? Elle sourit. Drago lui rendit son sourire. Solène entra dans la pièce, en trombes, tirant Neville par la main.

-JE RÊVE ?! Hermione, tu as acheté du champagne, et tu m'as pas invitée ?

-So', t'aurais tout bu !

Elles explosèrent de rire, et Hermione se leva, pour chercher une autre coupe. Elle la remplit à ras bord pour son amie, et resservit les autres qui regardaient Solène, amusés. La discution reprit, puis Solène se leva. Elle s'étira.

-Hermione, je suis fatiguée.

-Tu sais où est la chambre d'amis ! Sourit la brunette.

-Evidemment !

La blonde lança un regard éloquent à Neville, il s'excusa et ils montèrent au premier étage. Hermione entendit des éclats de rires. Heureusement qu'elle avait insonorisé la maison en arrivant, il y avait de cela trois ans. Une porte claqua, puis on n'entendit plus rien. Les deux couples reprirent leur conversation, puis Harry déclara :

-T'es sûre qu'elle a 28 ans, ta copine ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle est vraiment très, trèèès immature. Je lui donnerai 17 ans si elle n'avait pas ce vécu sur ses traits.

-Elle était une junkie, avant. Ce vécu, c'est la drogue qui le lui a donné.

-Ah. C'est embêtant. Et t'es sûre qu'elle est bien, pour Neville ? Il est sensible, comme mec.

-Oui, Solène est un coeur d'artichaud quand elle est amoureuse. Je m'inquiétais jusqu'à ce qu'elle me parle de Neville, à la librairie. Je pense qu'elle est tombée sous le charme du cher Londubat.

Ils sourirent, et Hermione raconta comment Solène était tombée dans la drogue, juste parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'un homme. Elle s'était prostituée pour lui, avait fumé, bu, testé toutes sortes de drogues. Et quand elle avait fait sa première overdose, il l'avait laissée tomber pour une plus jeune, plus malléable. Solène avait alors fait deux overdoses en trois semaines. Un policier l'avait retrouvée, emmenée au poste. Il s'était débrouillé pour qu'elle aille dans un centre. Il avait tout payé, et Hermione expliqua qu'elle pensait que ledit policier avait été pris sous le charme de la jolie blonde, avec qui elle avait eu une histoire.

-Et après ? Demanda Ginny.

-Elle était amoureuse de ce policier ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, elle l'aimait. Elle était sortie de la drogue, et le policier s'est fait tuer, à la fin de la guerre. Elle a fait une dépression, je l'ai recontrée. Dès lors, elle n'a fait que collectionner les aventures d'une nuit. Ou deux, parfois. Elle n'est pas retombée amoureuse, j'en suis persuadée. Sauf là. Avec Neville.

-Comment tu vois ça ? Demanda Drago.

-Elle sourit. Pas comme avec moi, c'était forcé. Ses rires étaient forts, exhubérants. Là, elle rit moins fort, mais c'est plus naturel, elle ne se force pas, avec Neville. Et si vous aviez vu comment elle m'a parlé de lui !!

Les trois sorciers semblaient attendrits par le récit d'Hermione. Drago reprit la parole.

-Tu es sûre qu'elle ne se drogue plus ?

-Non. Mais si elle se drogue, elle ne le fait pas souvent, je peux te l'assurer. Je la vois tous les jours, et en trois ans, je l'ai vu seulement une fois avec une tête un peu bizarre. Elle m'a d'ailleurs avoué que cette fois-là, elle avait prit une pillule d'exctasie, mais que cela ne lui avait procuré aucun plaisir. Et de plus, ça fait vraiment longtemps. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Drago, elle va vraiment mieux.


	48. Chapter 48

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 48.

**Plusieurs mois plus tard.**

-Tu rentres tard, Hermione.

-Je suis désolée, Drago. Je suis sur un truc un peu prenant en ce moment.

Drago haussa les épaules, et ne posa pas de questions. Il savait que sa femme avait du mal à ne pas lui parler de son travail, mais qu'en plus si il lui posait des questions, elle craquerait.

-T'as vu So', aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais. Elle dit qu'elle sent qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Je crois qu'elle a deviné, Dray...

-Nan, t'inquiète. Elle ne peux pas avoir deviné que Neville va lui annoncer qu'il est un sorcier, et en plus qu'il va la demander en mariage.

Hermione sourit, et s'assit sur les genoux de son mari.

-J'étais fatiguée, ce matin. Il faudrait qu'on se retienne de faire l'amour plusieurs fois dans la nuit, maintenant. Une ou deux fois, ça devrait suffir.

-Mais je t'aime tellement !

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent, lentement, amoureusement. Et leurs langues commencèrent une danse, effrénée, ennamourée. Hermione n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit, encore une fois.

xxx

-DRAGO ?

Le blond sursauta.

-Tu vas être en retard !

Il regarda le réveil, et grommela. Il se leva, se doucha, et s'habilla en un temps record. Hermione avait préparé un petit déjeuner royal, et Drago en profita pleinement. Il embrassa sa femme avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Hermione mangea, et rangea la cuisine. Elle n'irait pas à la librairie de matin. Elle avait une excuse valable, elle avait annoncé à Solène qu'elle avait du boulot. La fiancée de Neville avait regardé son amie d'un air pétillant, mais n'avait rien ajouté.

Hermione claqua des doigts, de jolis ballons apparurent, attachés aux poutres du salon, et Hermione transplana au supermarché. Elle fit les courses en un temps éclair, et fit transplaner la nourriture vers son frigo, pendant qu'elle se rendait au Ministère. Elle était sur un gros coup. Des vampires avaient décidé de s'installer dans les rues de Londres, et l'un d'eux était venu au Ministère. Il avait rencontré Hermione en personne, elle était la préfète du département des Mystères, depuis que Mr. Plitous était mort d'une crise cardiaque, la vieillesse. Bref, ce vampire annonçait qu'il n'avait envie de tuer aucun humain, et que les membres de son clan étaient d'accord pour ne pas tuer, ni transformer les humains s'ils avaient droit à des limites. Hermione, avec son teint pâle, sa capacité à lire dans certaines pensées, ses réflexes, le froid... Tout cela avait mit en confiance les vampires. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans un café, la veille, mais le soleil s'était montré, et ils n'avaient pas pu sortir. Hermione les rencontra donc le midi. Les nuages permettaient aux vampires de sortir sans étinceller comme des joyaux (ce qui les empechait de sortir au soleil, en fait). Hermione avait rédigé une longue liste des droits et devoirs dont les vampires devraient faire preuve. Ils avaient rédigé une liste, pas très longue, mais qui réclamait une réserve naturelle. Hermione soupira, et encadra la réserve, elle acceptait. Ils tueraient les vieux animaux, et ainsi, la nourriture serait toujours abondante. Hermione et les deux vampires se sérrèrent la main, et l'un d'eux lui souhaita bon courage. Elle sourit, et retourna au Ministère, régler quelques dossiers.

Durant toute la journée, elle eut la tête dans des dossiers, tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres, des recherches, et des suspicions. Elle fit pivoter la bibliothèque, et un grand tableau avec un énorme plan se montra. Elle refit la carte, plaçant la réserve naturelle sous le pouvoir des vampires. Elle se rappela qu'il fallait envoyer un courrier au Ministre moldu. Elle retourna la bibliothèque, pleine de toutes sortes d'ouvrages, dont des livres de botanique, offerts par Neville, de Magie Noire, offerts par Drago, sur les créatures, par Ginny, sur les animaux volants, et les balais par Harry. Solène lui offrait des romans, entreposés dans la bibliothèque du salon.

Le soir arriva plus vite que prévu, et Hermione passa chercher Drago dans son bureau. Il était sur un dossier aussi gros que celui d'Hermione sur les vampires, et elle se fit entendre par un bruit gutural. Il leva la tête, et son visage concentré s'illumina d'un immense sourire.

-Drago, j'aurai bientôt besoin de vous tous pour une mission, pas trop dure, mais ils sont beaucoup. J'ai retrouvé d'autres amis de notre cher Loukas. Et au fait, les trois qu'on avait eu, à la maison, tu te souviens ?

-Oui ?

-Ils sont enfermés à perpetuité.

-Evidemment.

-Ah, et Ginny me détestera encore, elle ne viendra pas, elle doit s'occuper de James, Albus Severus et de Lily, surtout.

Drago sourit, et Hermione fit une moue désolée. Ils se levèrent, et cueillirent Neville, Harry et Ginny au passage. Ils n'étaient que tous les cinq dans l'ascenceur, et Hermione en profita pour répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire à Drago. Comme prévu, Ginny tira la langue à Hermione et ne lui adressa plus la parole pendant une quarantaine de secondes, le temps réglementaire que la rouquine avait sélectionné pour faire la tête à sa meilleure amie.

-Tu verras, toi, quand tu seras enceinte ! Rigola Ginny.

-Ben, pourtant, on n'est pas flemmards...

Les cinq amis rirent de bon coeur, et prirent tous une cheminée différente. Hermione arriva la première chez elle, et quand tout le monde fut arrivé, elle avait déjà terminé de sortir le dîner.

Quand Solène arriva, elle fut heureuse de se rendre compte qu'elle avait bien choisit sa tenue. Elle portait une robe jaune canari, collant à son corps. Elle avait reprit du poids depuis qu'elle était avec Neville, et faisait ainsi bénéficier sa poitrine. Hermione, elle, avait mit la robe de Narcissa, celle aux couleurs de Serpentard, ce qui mit les larmes aux yeux de Drago qui l'embrassa encore plus fougueusement que quand elle était devant lui en sous-vêtements. Drago était en noir, comme d'habitude. Il portait une chemise verte, totalement assortit à sa femme. Ginny avait opté pour une jupe très courte, bordeaux. Son mari avait décidé de s'adapter, et portait un ensemble sombre, où des fils bordeaux se baladaient, par-ci, par-là. Neville était époustoufflant. Il avait sortit son plus beau trente et un, et accueillit sa petite amie avec un baiser à en couper le souffle.

Solène semblait aux anges. Vers le dessert, avant qu'Hermione ait pu le servir, elle se rassit, et Neville se leva. Il leva sa fiancée, s'assit sous elle et l'enroula de ses bras. Solène le laissait l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Solène, je veux que tu sois ma femme.

-Hiiiii.. !!

-Solène, je dois d'abord t'annoncer quelque chose. Si ça te déplait, je te laisserai partir, je ne te forcerai à rien.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'était figée, elle s'était retournée pour fixer Neville dans les yeux.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu crois en la magie ?

-La magie de notre rencontre, ça oui !

-Et à la magie, tout court.

-Hum, non. Les sorcières, les fées, tout ça, enfin c'est pour les enfants quoi. Je vais avoir 29 ans, c'est plus de mon âge. Pourquoi ?

-Si l'on t'annonçait que ça existe, finalement, que dirais-tu ?

-Que la personne a un peu abusé sur le champagne.

-Comme tu le vois, j'ai pas beaucoup bu, ce soir. Et je voulais t'annoncer, Solène, que je suis un sorcier.

Solène se leva, sourit, moqueuse.

-Alors, fais voir.

Elle s'attendait à ce que les autres éclatent de rire, ils n'en firent rien pourtant. Elle se retourna vers son fiancé, qui avait sortit un baguette. Il fit tomber le verre de champagne de Solène. Le liquide se déversa sur le tapis des Malefoy. Une expression horrifiée apparut sur le visage de la jolie blonde. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, qui la regarda avec un sourire, avant de regarder Neville. Solène se tourna alors vers Neville, il agita sa baguette, et grâce à un réparo informulé, le verre se retrouva sur la table, pleins du liquide, toujours aussi clair, le tapis était immaculé. Solène écarquilla les yeux. Fixa, tour à tour, les invités.

-Vous saviez ?

-Evidemment. Nous sommes des sorciers aussi, So', déclara Hermione. Je les ai rencontrés à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

-Faites voir.

Tous se levèrent et firent tomber leur verre. Ils étaient sur la table, intact, devant chacun.

-Encore.

Hermione était la seule à être restée assise. Les autres envoyèrent leur chaise à l'autre bout de la salle avec un sortilège de répulsion, et les firent revenir avec un accio informulé.

-Hermione, tu n'es pas une sorcière ?

-Si.

-Alors, pourquoi ne fais-tu rien ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette.

-Hein ?! Fais voir !

Hermione soupira, se leva, d'un claquement de doigt, rangea tous les gateaux appéritifs disposés dans la pièce à côté, toujours sur la table basse, dans leur placard réspectif.

-C'est magique ! Murmura Solène, toute excitée.

Hermione la regarda, pencha la tête.

-Solène, tu ne dois pas en parler. Maintenant, Neville à quelque chose à te demander.

Neville, en effet, était à genoux, un écrin rouge à la main, tendu vers sa petite amie.

-Solène, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

-Oui, je veux être ta femme, Neville !!

Il se releva, et elle l'interrompit, quand elle leva la main.

-Moi aussi, je voulais vous dire quelque chose. En fait, au départ, je savais pas du tout ce qui m'attendait, ce soir, mais moi, j'avais quelque chose à vous dire.

Elle se tourna vers Neville.

-Neville, les amis, je suis... enceinte !!

Neville la regarda, il avait une peur non dissimulée sur le visage. La jeune blonde s'en rendit compte et se colla à son mari.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais des échographies toutes les deux semaines, et le bébé va très bien. Il grossit vite, et il me donne des coups, des fois.

Tout le monde sourit. Sauf Hermione.


	49. Chapter 49

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 49.

La fête était finie. Hermione rangeait, Drago l'aidait. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma chérie ?

-Je suis nulle, inutile, une vraie bonne à rien...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Hermione, ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Parce que je n'arrive même pas à tomber enceinte !

-On a tout notre temps...

Drago prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne pleurait pas souvent, sauf quand Drago et elle se disputaient. C'était souvent, mais il fallait avouer que Drago s'était vraiment amélioré, par rapport à ... avant. Mais ils avaient un tempérament tellement différent, et en même temps tellement similaire, que c'était parfois difficile d'éviter les disputes. Bref, Hermione pleurait. Et Drago, lui, tentait en vain de la consoler. Il lui donna un médicament, et elle s'endormit une demi-heure plus tard, toujours pleurant dans les bras de son mari.

xxx

Hermione se réveilla tôt, le lendemain matin. Elle embrassa Drago dans le cou. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, alarmé par le malheur de sa femme. Il se réveilla sous les douces caresses des lèvres de sa femme, mais continua de dormir, même s'il savait qu'elle sentait que ses pensées étaient réveilées.

-Drago Malefoy, tu es un tricheur.

-Non ! C'est toi qui lis dans les pensées !

-Mais tu es réveillé et tu m'embrasses même pas !

-Tes baisers sont tellement doux...

Hermione se redressa, de manière à pouvoir attendre autre chose que le torse et le cou de son amant. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

-Tu es salée, ce matin, Hermione !

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste, et elle se leva, elle se doucha, à l'eau froide. Quand elle se fut habillée, Drago venait de raccrocher le téléphone.

-Nous avons rendez-vous chez le médecin dans une heure. Ca te va ?

-Oh, Drago !

Et elle lui sauta au cou.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime mon amour...

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Hermione, plus que tout au monde, et si nous n'avons pas d'enfant, je t'aimerai toujours, et plus encore...

Hermione se lova dans les bras protecteurs de Drago. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il essayait vraiment tout pour lui faire plaisir, il faisait attention à chaque détail, l'aimait toujours malgré ces quelques crises d'hystérie, ses colères et son tempérament de feu ! Elle le serra encore, et les mains du blondinet lui saisirent les poignets. Elle sourit, et il prit sa douche pendant qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner avec le plus d'amour dont elle était capable. Quand il descendit, il lui décocha un tel sourire qu'elle se sentit fondre, comme la demi-heure précédente.

-Chérie ?

-Hum... Oui, Drago ?

-Demain, c'est la saint Valentin. Tu veux quoi ?

Elle le regarda d'un air malicieux, et murmura : « Une nuit de folie ! ». Il explosa de rire et acquiésca.

-Et toi, que veux-tu, Drago ?

-Hum, que tu prennes ta journée.

-Mais toi ?

-T'inquiètes, c'était déjà prévu.

Elle sourit, aux anges.

xxx

-Bonjour Madame Malefoy, Monsieur Malefoy.

Le médecin serra la main aux deux amoureux.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous ?

-Presque onze ans, maintenant.

-Et quelle à été la première impression ?

-On se méprisait, en fait, sourit Drago.

-Je vois.

-Depuis combien de temps éprouvez-vous un sentiment amoureux l'un vers l'autre ?

-Presque cinq ans, annonça la jeune femme.

-Mariés depuis ?

-Cinq mois, déclara Hermione.

-Depuis combien de temps souhaitez-vous un enfant ?

Hermione rougit. Elle regarda Drago. Il l'interrogea du regard, puis répondit.

-Moi, depuis quelques mois avant le mariage. Hermione ?

-Depuis notre première fois, je voulais abandonner mes études...

Drago l'observa, ahuri, et serra la main de la jeune femme, sous la table, la couvant du regard. Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, à cet instant précis.

-Vous vous disputez souvent ?

-Oui, nous avons tous les deux un caractère... fort, sourit Drago.

-Plutôt un caractère de cochon, tu veux dire ! Rigola Hermione.

-D'accord, répondit le médecin, en souriant. Quelle est la fréquence de vos rapports sexuels ?

Hermione rougit. Baissa la tête. Laissa Drago parler.

-Plus de... deux fois par semaine, en général. Parfois plus, mais jamais moins.

-Très bien, annonça le médecin, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Quelle est votre profession ?

-Nous travaillons pour le Ministère, et je travaille dans une librairie à mi-temps avec une amie, aussi, annonça Hermione.

-Vous habitez ..?

-A vingt minutes de Londres en métro.

-Vous n'avez pas de voiture ?

-Nous n'en n'avons pas besoin, en fait.

-Bien. Quelle est votre alimentation, Madame ?

-Le matin, je fais des oeufs, du bacon, des toasts parfois, tout simplement, et je ne saute jamais de repas. Le midi je mange souvent une assiete de salade, ou un sandwich, un scones ou un muffin, parfois un cup-cake avec le thé, et le soir, je reçois souvent mes amis à manger, comme nous avons la plus grande maison et que j'ai des facilités à faire la cuisine.

-Votre alimentation est équilibrée, et pourtant vous paressez si mince !

-J'ai ça dans les gênes, j'imagine.

-Vous êtes si pâle !

-Pareil.

-Et vous pratiquez une activité sportive régulière ?

-Je cours une à deux fois par semaine, avec Drago, et nos soirées se terminent souvent par une danse...

-Vous buvez ?

-En soirée.

-En grande quantité ?

-Cela dépend. Si c'est un événement, ça peut m'arriver, mais sinon deux coupes de champagne me suffisent.

-Vous dormez bien ?

-Hum, quand nous ne faisons pas l'amour, oui ! Rougit Hermione.

-Vous fumez ?

-Non.

-Votre entourage fume ?

-Non.

-Des maladies dans la famille ?

-Non.

-Dépression ?

-Oui, pendant trois ans, de mon côté.

-Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Je vais vous examiner.

Après l'examen, le médecin sourit. Hermione crut qu'il tentait de leur donner le moral pour une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais il ne perdit pas son sourire.

-Madame, Monsieur. Dans huit mois vous serez parents.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, sauta dans les bras de Drago.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de nausées ? De mal de crane, tout ça ?

-Parce que vous avez une vie saine, et que vous êtes heureuse, en général.

-Mais c'est génial ?

-Oui ! Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que vous soyiez si maigre alors que vous êtes tout de même enceinte... Je pense que se sera un petit bébé. Je vais vous donner la carte d'une échographiste. Si la grossesse continue comme cela, vous devrez y aller souvent, car un petit bébé comme cela, ce n'est pas une très bonne chose. En revanche, évitez de boire, et continuez de manger équilibré. Le sport est conseillé, mais évitez la course, qui favorise les fausses couches.

-Oui, docteur. Au revoir !


	50. Chapter 50

Non, c'est non ?

Chapitre 50.

-M'enfin comment veux-tu que j'évite de courir ? Je peux pas bosser si je peux pas courir, il est con aussi ce médecin.

-Mais, Hermione, tu t'en fous, on va être parents !

-Ouais, t'as raison... Ca va être magique, et tu pourras t'occuper du bébé, comme ça, sans problèmes... Ca va être vraiment génial...

-Je t'aime, Hermione, ça aurait continué à être magique sans bébé, tu sais !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Drago. Mais tu te serais lassé de moi, tu sais. T'aurais trouvé une lapine super féconde et puis moi...

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Si. Oui, biensûr que oui !

Il l'embrassa, et se souvint de quelque chose...

-Finalement, Mione, tu m'aurais pas attendu indéfiniment, comme tu le croyais.

-C'était quand même super long, ce pas indéfiniment, avoue !

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais maintenant tu n'appartiens qu'à moi !

Hermione se colla plus à lui, la télé fonctionnait, ils ne la regardaient pas. Hermione tenta de se concentrer sur le documentaire qui se passait, mais ne pensait qu'à sa vie. Elle se la refit, en un petit film. Puis elle pensa à Tonks. Elle était passée il y avait de cela quelques jours. Elle avait ammené ses petits. Ils étaients vraiment très mignons. Ils avaient trois ans et demi, tous les deux, et marchaient, parlaient, des trucs pas très interressants, mais juste les écouter parler, c'était magique. Hermione sourit, pensant que se serait bientôt son tour. Huit mois... Huit mois, c'était en Septembre...

Hermione s'endormit contre Drago.

xxx

-On l'emmène aux urgences !

-Hermione ! Hermione je suis là mon amour, je suis là.

Hermione avait perdu les eaux, était tombée dans les pommes. Si le bébé arrivait, il serait prématuré d'un mois. Mais un mois, ce n'est rien. Sauf quand la femme enceinte de huit mois a le ventre d'une femme enceinte de seulement quatre ou cinq mois. Drago avait la main posée sur le ventre de sa femme, l'autre sur son front. Hermione ouvrait les yeux, par intermittences, appelait Drago. Il était toujours là. Il embrassait sa femme sur le front, tentant de la rassurer. La brunette était en sueur, elle pleurait et son visage était crispé par la douleur. Sainte Mangouste était à quelques pas de là, bien plus proche que les urgences moldues. Heureusement que Tonks avait eu le réflexe d'appeler les sorciers...

xxx

Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione se sentait vide. Elle avait été réveillée, mais elle ne savait pas par quoi. Quelque chose de lourd était posé contre elle. Elle tourna la tête, et pensa qu'il lui faudrait un aspirine. Drago était posé contre elle. Il réspirait doucement, régulièrement, il dormait. Hermione tourna la tête, et trouva ce qui l'avait réveillé. Un bébé au cheveux blonds comme les blés, pâle comme la craie, pleurait, sans vraiment émettre de son. Hermione se mit à pleurer, ce qui réveilla son mari.

-Hermione, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On est ... parents ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un sanglot.

-Hermione ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle, et une mauvaise. Je commence par la bonne. Il y avait... deux bébés.

-Deux bébés ? Avait ?

-Non, je veux dire, il y avait deux bébés dans ton ventre, maintenant, il y en a deux dans le landeau.

-OH ! Le sourire d'Hermione était magnifique.

-La mauvaise, c'est qu'ils sont nés prématurément. Nous sommes le 19 août. Ils devaient naître le 10 septembre. Ils sont très, très, très petits. Très fragiles, en conséquents. Ce qui explique la bulle au dessus d'eux.

Hermione observa, elle n'avait pas remarqué la bulle, c'était ce qui étouffait les gazouillements. Hermione tenta de se lever, une douleur assourdissante la prit au bas du ventre, elle s'allongea.

-Tu étais inconsciente, tu ne pouvais pas accoucher, ils t'ont fait une opération. Rien de grave, tu ne sentiras plus rien dans deux semaines. Mais cette semaine, tu restes allongée. Et Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois que nous avons un métamorphomage...

-Comment ?

-Ben tu sais, un sorcier aussi beau que moi... Aïe !

Hermione venait de donner une petite tape sur la tête de Drago.

-Reste modeste !

-Je disais. Avec un sorcier aussi beau que moi, et une sorcière aussi intelligente que toi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais ils lui feront des analyses quand il sera plus grand. Enfin, dans quelques semaines. Mais je pense que je ne me trompe pas. Il a des mèches bleues foncées. Et ses yeux ont changé de couleur au moins cinq ou six fois depuis tout à l'heure.

-Quand est-ce que j'ai accouché ?

-A 19:46. Le 19 août.

-Et il est quelle heure ?

-23:30 environ.

-Comment est-ce qu'ils s'appellent ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je t'attends.

-Une fille, et un garçon, non ?

-Oui.

-Le plus près de moi, c'est la fille ?

-Oui, et devine quoi, elle a les yeux violets... Enfin bleus gris avec des reflets presque... roses, c'est marrant...

-Rose.

-De ?

-On peut l'appeler Rose ?

-Oui ! Et le garçon ?

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-Ma mère m'avait dit que si j'avais eu un frère, elle l'aurait appelé Scorpius. On peut l'appeler Scorpius ?

-Bien évidemment !

Drago se leva, embrassa sa femme sur la bouche, doucement.

-Tu veux un aspirine ?

-Non surtout pas après un accouchement, c'est anti-coagulant, mais je veux bien que tu trouves quelqu'un de compétent pour me donner quelque chose d'adapté, s'il-te-plait. Tu peux retourner à la maison, Drago, je ne veux pas que tu sois mort de fatigue par ma faute.

-J'ai pris ma journée, de demain et d'après de main en fait.

Hermione sourit. Il pensait toujours à tout ! Puis, pendant que Drago était partit chercher une médicament contre le mal de tête, Hermione se souvint de la situation. Elle avait fait une soirée, avec tout le monde, car après, elle aurait été trop énorme. Il y avait tellement de monde ! Neville, Solène, et Suzie ; Harry, Ginny, James, Albus Severus, et Lily ; Tonks, Seth, et Leah ; Narcissa ; Arthur (sobre), et Molly. Elle s'était effondrée devant tout le monde, alors qu'elle discutait avec Narcissa. Celle-ci était sortie d'Azkaban, car elle avait été jugée non coupable, juste comme une suiveuse. Hermione pencha la tête vers le bébé, qui n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Elle avait tellement envie de la toucher.

-Rose, murmura-t-elle.

Drago entra dans la pièce, lui donna l'aspirine avec précaution, et Hermione lui demanda s'il pouvait mettre les bébés de telle sorte qu'elle puisse les voir tous les deux. Il s'exécuta, puis se coucha pres de sa femme, se rendormant.

xxx

Sept ans plus tard.

-Maman ! Rose elle a soufflé toutes les bougies, elle m'en a même pas laissé !

-Nanananèreuh, quand tu t'énèrves t'as les ch'veux qui flambent, Scorpius !

Hermione regarda Rose et Scorpius. Il avait effectivement les cheveux d'une teinte rouge-orangée, qui lui rappelait un peu Ginny. Rose, elle, avait remarqué cela depuis longtemps, et aimait par dessus tout se moquer de son frère. Hermione allait intervenir, quand Lily se joignt à Rose pour se moquer de Scorpius. Celui-ci commençait à pleurer quand le grand James, dix ans maintenant, se mit entre les filles et le petit garçon, et l'emporta en lui tenant la main. James était un très bon grand frère. Il emmena Scorpius avec Al, et Seth les rejoint. Sa soeur et Suzie le suivaient partout.

-Leah, va jouer avec les filles, on sait que tu aimes bien Albus Severus...

-Al, répliqua le concerné.

-Al, si tu veux, mais quand même !

La réplique eut l'effet escompté, et la jeune fille s'enfuit avec son amie, en rougissant. Pourtant elle était plus vieille que lui, s'étonna Hermione.

-Bon, les enfants, vous faites pas de bêtises, je vais un peu avec les grands, anonça Hermione.

Aucune réponse, tout le monde étant trop occupé par ses copains, cousins, frères et soeurs, comment pouvait-on les appeler ? Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Chez Narcissa, chez les Weasley, ou aux soirées que les Malefoy donnaient très régulièrement. Quand elle sortit, Solène s'attacha à son bras :

-Alors, toujours aussi contente d'avoir tous ces gosses ?

-Toujours !

-Scorpius ira à Serpentard...

-Non, je ne pense pas. Rose ira à Serpentard, plutôt !

Drago s'en mêla.

-J'étais exactement comme elle, donc, Serpentard. Par contre, je pense que Suzie ira à Poufsouffle, elle est si timide !

-Poufsouffle est une bonne maison, non ? S'inquièta Solène.

-Elles sont toutes de bonnes maisons, depuis que la soeur de McGonagal a reprit l'école ! assura Hermione.

-Parfait ! Sourit Solène.

-Et les Potter ? S'interrogea Solène.

-Tous à Griffondor ! Claironèrent Drago et Hermione en riant.

**FIN**


End file.
